Not Myself Year 7: A Surprise and Battle
by Saerry Snape
Summary: COMPLETE. Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his seventh year, fresh from his training in the Elven realm. Things still stand unsteadily between the group of friends and the addition of Voldemort and a new face doesn't make the situation any easier.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner. You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Nor the Borg. Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 156 – The Beginning of the End**

"Hello again, Hogwarts," said Niamh as she stepped down from the horseless carriage. She smiled wanly at the castle then stepped aside so Hermione could get out of the carriage. Mika, Mischa, Ginny, and Amanda clambered out of the carriage that came up behind them as Ron and Neville followed Hermione out.

Draco pause at the top of the stairs and looked down at her with an open gray gaze. Niamh caught his glance and saw the question in it. She'd given up her feud with the blonde Slytherin over the summer and had sent him a letter telling her so. He'd written back saying that he was not surprised by it and would do his best to act civil.

The question in those gray eyes was one about Harry – which was the only reason Niamh had given up their feud. The green-eyed Slytherin had befriended the blonde and she had to accept that.

That was the only thing that she could accept.

_I don't know where he is_, she said mentally to the blonde, who just nodded.

_Ah well…_ came the response and then he was gone.

Niamh sighed and started up the steps with Hermione on one side of her and Mika on the other, everyone else following at the rear. The werewolf touched her arm and she turned to stare into the one red and one brown eye.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Niamh smiled and replied, "Fine, Mik. Did…did you hear from Harry over the summer?"

"Not a word. Jardin stayed here in the Owlery, I think. Ask him."

I don't know a thing. 

Niamh looked up and saw the raven perched on the head of a stone gargoyle that loomed from the side of the castle. A smaller black bird with gray about its head and another that was as black as Jardin perched near him.

_Your chicks?_ She inquired.

Two of them, replied Jardin. Brutus and Bartholomew. As to the matter of Harry…he's not on this plane anymore. Hasn't been all summer. 

_You mean…_

He's on the Elven plane, youngling. 

Niamh sighed and shook her head. Would Harry even be returning for their seventh year?

* * *

"Aunt Shee, let me go!"

"Sheen, love, let the poor boy go. He'll miss the Sorting and the Feast if you don't."

"But, Dues, love, I don't want him to go…"

"He's got to. Now come here and let him be."

Amadeus pried Sheen away from Harry, who stepped away from them. He had spent all summer in the Elven court, learning all he could from the Elven Tethdaìr and the five Masters of War who resided there. Tylwys and Marlan, the two Tethdaìr he had learned the most from, stood nearby. Their hands were where they always were, resting lightly on the curved scimitars belted at their hips. Harry had had to learn how to use the scimitar in his training with them (as they preferred them to other blades) while the rest of the Tethdaìr had taught him the use of the heavy broadsword, the semi-heavy long sword, the light short sword, the lightning quick rapier, and even the use of throwing daggers.

Magic had been the other half of his training there and he'd refined his power over fire, as well as the sprinkling talent for wandless magic that he had. He'd found that it needed anger to fuel itself so it was mildly useless unless he was in the middle of a battle.

"I shall miss you," said Sheen, looking at him sadly.

Harry smiled at her, his face exactly the same as it had been when he'd arrived though the time difference between the planes.

"I'll miss you too, Aunt Shee." He'd begun calling her than a week after he had arrived, claiming that 'cousin' felt too impersonal for his tastes. "And you, Amadeus."

"Aye, you rampaging pup," said the gray-haired werewolf in a genial tone, offering him a scarred hand. "I'll indeed miss you. You'll have to come back someday and have another match with me. And bring that friend Ron of yours. I'd like to play him."

Harry grinned as he took the offered hand. While his days had been spent learning magic and war, his nights had been spent conversing with Sheen and having impromptu chess matches with Amadeus. Although the day was fun, the night was much more enjoyable within familiar company and more menial chat.

Tylwys stepped forward suddenly, a smile on his handsome face. His plain brown hair was plastered to his forehead from the helmet he held tucked under one arm. With the other, he undid the straps that tied his scimitar to his belt and held it out towards Harry.

"Here."

"No," said Harry, eying the sword in awe. "Tylwys, I couldn't…"

"You can and will," replied the Tethdaìr warrior. "I am honored to have been able to teach you, Harry."

"You and I both," said Harry, as he gingerly took the sword. He fingered the worn hilt then blinked as Marlan stepped forward, his flaming red hair plastered to his forehead from his own helmet.

The other Tethdaìr warrior did not give him a weapon but a small medallion. Harry blinked as he recognized the Elven rune for loyalty – a rune that he bore on his own arm from the Gauntlet of Aerilsed. The runes themselves were now completely visible, black against his pale skin but hidden by the shirt he currently wore. They'd appeared the moment his training had begun and had remained. Sheen said it showed that the Gauntlet had allied itself with him rather than simply being a part of him.

The Dark runes disturbed him still but the four Light ones overpowered the other six.

"Thank you, Marlan," he said, grinning at the slightly taller warrior.

Marlan smiled slightly and said, in his unusually soft voice, "Stay strong. And always remain loyal to what you believe in."

"I will," swore Harry. He pulled the silver chain over his head, carefully pulling his braid out from under it, before he tucked it under his shirt. It clanged lightly against the basilisk pendant Ginny had given him so long ago.

The Darcorn, standing in the middle of the great hall with Harry's belongings strapped to his back, stomped a hoof and snorted. Harry turned towards him slightly and nodded before saying, "Guess that's my cue…"

Sheen smiled and came forward to hug him once more before she stepped back into Amadeus' arms. The werewolf and the two Tethdaìr warriors simply nodded and Harry returned it before he slung a knapsack over his shoulder. He then walked over to the Darcorn and grabbed a fistful of mane, pulling himself up onto the broad back.

The Darcorn danced for a moment before it reared and charged into the glowing archway that had appeared. Harry waved once before he and the dark unicorn vanished.

* * *

The Sorting was over and the Feast had just begun when Harry walked into the Great Hall. Every eye stared as he walked in, the soles of his books resounding loudly in the sudden quiet. He ignored the whispers that went up as he passed, knowing full well that it was his medieval style clothes and the long sword that hung at his hip that was the main part of these whispering.

His braid streaming behind him, he walked down to where his friends sat and calmly sat in the empty seat there. He looked up at Dumbledore and nodded and look towards his wide-eyed father and smiling.

Dumbledore finally stood and looked at him over his half-moon glasses with frowning eyes.

"Welcome back, Mister Potter."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry, nodding slightly. He then smiled at his friends, who were staring at him, before he asked, "Gin, can you pass the rolls?"

"Uh…sure."

"Thanks."

Harry piled food onto his plate then dug into it with nearly same gusto as Ron. Niamh blinked at him from across the table while Draco further down began to crack up.

"So," said Mika finally as conversation began to pick up around the hall, "where've you been?"

"Elven plane," came the reply around a mouthful of chicken.

"Is that real?" gasped Mischa, staring at the long sword Harry had laid across the bench.

"Yep."

"Can I see it?"

"No," said Harry and Mika at once. The silver-haired girl frowned and pouted. She then jumped up and down as Draco got up from his seat and walked towards them.

The blonde leaned across the table and said, "Good to have you back, Harry. Nice sword by the way."

"Thanks," said Harry. He then cast the blonde a frowning glance and asked, "How's your father?" He'd learned from Sheen that Remus had bit the elder Malfoy during Amadeus' rescue.

Draco's eyes darkened to slate-gray and he growled, "Brooding and pissed off."

"Ministry know?"

"Not yet. He's been a right bastard about it all summer."

"Sorry about that."

Draco shrugged.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked. "And know he leaves Mother and me alone for the most part. Stays alone in his study and broods for hours."

"That's good," said Harry.

"Right. How are you, Mischa?"

The silver-haired second year blushed as Mika's face darkened with anger.

"F-fine," she stammered.

Draco smiled a smile that showed all his teeth and said, "That's good. Well, see you all later."

He walked back to his seat with a smirk as Mika's face darkened even further. Harry noted this and looked at the werewolf.

"He's bating you and you know it."

"And its _working_," growled Mika. His normal eye began to turn from brown to amber and Harry clamped a hand down on his friend's arm.

"_No_," he said sharply. "Death Eater's are one thing, Draco's another. He's not an enemy."

"Maybe not to _you_. He is to _me_."

"So says the boy who's not his father's son," spat Mischa, glaring at her older brother. Mika glared right back and Harry suddenly felt like getting out of the middle of this confrontation.

"Oookay. I'm going to leave now."

"But the Feast hasn't ended…" began Ginny, only to be cut off by Harry's wry grin.

"Don't worry," he said lightly. "I'll be fine, you'll see." With that he strode out of the Hall, braid flopping behind him.

Niamh stared after him and felt her heart plummet from her knees to her toes.

"He didn't even look at me…"

"Oh, Ni," said Ginny sadly as Mika scowled.

* * *

_Have to ignore her. Have to get her out of my mind…_

Harder than it first appears, isn't it? 

"Jar!" exclaimed Harry happily as the raven flew past him in the corridor. Jardin turned back and Harry offered him his arm. "I've missed you."

As have I. You still love her. 

Harry turned his face away from the bird and snarled, "That's none of your business…"

I don't need to pry into your thoughts to know it, Harry, said Jardin sternly. Its in the way you do everything. The way you deliberately turn away from her, keep your eyes off her, even keeping her out of yours thoughts. But it won't work forever. She'll get in somehow. 

"I won't put her in danger."

She is in danger by simply being in this school with you. She has been in danger since _day one_. As have all of us. 

"I _love_ her, Jar."

I know that, said the raven. And she loves you as well. But pushing her away…that is not the answer to keeping her safe, Harry. 

"I don't know another one."

Then perhaps we should put our heads together and consider one. Lovely sword, by the way. Elven? 

Harry just nodded and continued down into the dungeons towards Arx Serpens. He figured his bags were already in his dorm and he needed to get the weaponry stored in them out of the way before it found its way into the wrong hands.

Jardin caught that thought and blinked.

Weaponry? Is that what the White Queen has been teaching you? 

"Yes."

Not dangerous weaponry, I hope. 

"They've all got blades. I think there may be an axe in there somewhere…"

Say no more. I don't want to know what things you have in those bags of yours. The less I can be interrogated about if they are found. 

"Nothing was said about me walking into the Hall with a sword at my hip," shot Harry.

Wait, shot Jardin back smugly.

Harry scowled at him then said something in Parseltongue to the entrance to Arx Serpens. He'd discovered at the end of last year that it opened that way and had told Ginny about it.

The doorway opened and he stepped into the common room, his eyes straying over to the Hexer's Corner. Then he strode across to the door to the boys dormitories and went into his own.

Jardin took up a perch on the headboard of his bed as Harry began to unpack, hiding away what needed to be hidden . When he finished, he collapsed onto his bed, drew the curtains around it, and fell asleep.


	2. Of Arrivals and General Dissonance

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 157 – Of Arrivals and General Dissonance**

"Albus, you cannot be serious!"

Harry blinked and stopped dead in the middle of the corridor. He pulled his invisibility cloak tighter about himself and crept forward slowly. It was just after midnight and he, being unable to sleep, had decided to roam the empty hallways of the castle.

Standing in the entrance hall were his father and Dumbledore – as though they were waiting there for someone.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, "he is the best that we can get. And you know Rebecca has volunteered to return to her Auror duties."

"Why not Lupin? Damnit, old man, he's a far cry safer!"

"For the students or for you?"

"_Both!_" shouted Severus.

Harry frowned and wondered who they were talking about. There weren't many people who could bring his father to such a distracted state and whoever they were talking about had definitely done that.

As though some higher power had sensed his wondering thoughts, the main doors flew open the moment he'd thought them. A tall figure wrapped in a dark traveling cloak entered, striding purposefully forward. Only a few feet away from Dumbledore and Severus, pale hands came up to throw back the deep hood. A lean, handsome face framed by long white-blonde hair was revealed – a face that reminded Harry slightly of Draco.

Black eyes bored deep into the black one's that matched them shade for shade and the blonde man smirked.

"Well, well," he said. "Hello, big brother."

_What?!_ thought Harry.

"Etienne," said Severus. One of his hands shook nervously and he clenched it tight. "Safely returned from France, I see."

"No thanks to you," snarled Etienne. He then looked at Dumbledore and said, "Sorry I'm late, headmaster. Floo traffic was blocked and I had to fly through a snowstorm to get to the train station."

"Quite alright, I assure you," said Dumbledore cheerily. "If you'll come this way I'll show you the rooms where you'll be lodging."

"Thank you very much, sir."

Severus watched them as they walked off then he turned, took five long steps, and ripped the invisibility cloak off of his son. Harry blinked and gaped at him.

"You heard, I suppose?"

"Yes," replied Harry. "Sorry…"

Severus held up a hand to still any apology.

"It had to come up at some point in time."

"Oh. Uh…who is he?"

"My half-brother, the son of my father's mistress. He'll be the new Defense professor in Rebecca's place."

Severus frowned at the still open doors and moved to close them. When he had barred them shut, he turned back towards Harry.

"So," said the teen, "she left?"

"Back to the Auror's. Said she felt it was her 'duty.'"

"Oh. He doesn't like you, does he?"

"Etienne?"

"Yeah."

"So it would seem. The years _do_ drive people apart. Now come. I want to know everything that happened over the summer."

Harry nodded and started to follow Severus towards the dungeons. He barely caught the man's last sentence.

"And I wish to know what you said to Niamh last year."

* * *

"You don't approve."

"Of our queenly cousin teaching you to fight? No. Of her allowing you to bring several scores of Elven weaponry back to this plane? Twice no. Of you telling Niamh that it is too dangerous for the two of you to be together? _Thrice no!_"

"I won't put her in danger," growled Harry, glaring. Why couldn't anyone _understand?_

Severus gave him a somber look and sighed.

"I understand, I do. I tried my best to keep your mother from finding out about my Mark. As you know, it didn't work."

"Your saying that my trying to keep Ni out of trouble won't help. That she'll get into it anyway."

"_No_," said Severus. "I am _not_ saying that. I am saying that trouble will come to her no matter what. She lives in this very school, in your own House, and is well known as being one of your best friends."

Harry frowned darkly. His father was throwing Jardin's words back at him.

"I won't let her get hurt."

Severus sighed heavily and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Harry…it is _never_ as simple as that."

"I'll make it simple."

"Don't be as stubborn as your mother!"

Harry scowled and snapped, "I'll be as stubborn as I want to be!"

"Not in this," begged Severus. "Please, Harry, don't be stubborn in this. Don't make the same mistake I did. _I_ kept secrets from your mother and it pushed her away from me. I don't want you to make that same mistake with Niamh."

"I'm not."

"You sure as Hell are! Damnit, Harry, are you that blind?"

"I won't put her in danger," repeated Harry, crossing his arms over his chest and giving his father a defiant look.

Severus glared at him for a moment then sighed in defeat.

"Very well," he said. "_Very well!_ Do as you wish! Push Niamh and all of your friends away! Be as lonely and miserable as _I_ was once. Go on! Be _me._ Do exactly as every Snape son as done for hundreds of years. _Follow in your father's footsteps!_ Follow and _be miserable!_"

Harry paled slightly but he stood his ground, defiance and all. But Severus' words had struck home. He knew what path his father had been forced to follow – the path to the Death Eater's and the misery that followed _it_.

He would never be taken to Voldemort as his father had…but following him into the miserable existence he'd had after Lily had left him. _That_ he could do.

But did he want to?

_No._

He didn't _want_ that life. That misery of living so alone for so many years.

But if it meant Niamh's life and the lives of his friends…

If it meant _that_, he'd live that life of misery for all eternity.

**Author's Note**

I apologize for the shortness. My brain died. And the muses are working on the next page for my webcomic. Neh.

Oh yeah, and if you don't know Etienne, go read Brother Mine.


	3. Conversations of Random Elegance

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 158 – Conversations of Random Elegance**

"Question."

"Fire away," said Harry, not looking up at the speaker.  He was lying underneath the oak tree he and his friends had all sat under at the end of the previous year, arms behind his head and his long legs slung up on one of the upraised roots.  His green eyes were focused on the clear blue sky and green leaves above him.

"Okay," said Draco, sitting down on the root that arched up behind the dark head on the ground.  "I did some calculating after I heard the full story about this Elven plane thing."

"Who'd you hear that from?"

"O'Feir."

Harry's eyes darted towards him.

"And here I thought you two didn't like each other.  Have we become friends since I left?"

"Friends," said Draco sternly, "not anything else.  Even I can see that she loves you."

There was a silence from the prostrate form on the ground then, "I know."

"Speaking of that, what the _fuck_ were you thinking?  Do you know how many men would kill to have a woman like that?"

"With me, Draco, she's liable to be the one to _get_ killed."

"Ah.  So that's your worry…"

"Yeah," said Harry softly.  "Now what was it you wanted to ask?"

Draco shook his head sadly as Harry deliberately changed the subject.  But he complied with the change anyway.

"Okay.  I heard that you spent all summer – that's two months – on the Elven plane.  And that time there moves much slower than ours.  An day there is only an hour here."

"Correct."

"So…according to my calculations, if you spent two months there – that's 60 days – and you multiply _that_ by 24 hours in a day and then 360 days a year…"

"Get to the point, Draco."

Draco glared and snapped, "I'm getting there, I'm getting there!"

Harry just looked at him and the blonde sighed.

"If my calculations are correct, you are now four years older than the rest of us.  Which makes you twenty-one years old," finished Draco.

"Well, Mione's a year older than the rest of us from her Time Turner in third year.  No, wait, I think she may have used it during fourth too…"

"Two years is nothing next to four years, Harry!"

Harry shrugged and looked at the sky far above them.

"Why does it matter?"

"Hmm, well, I don't know…  Maybe it's the fact that you are now a full-fledged wizard according to Ministry laws and there is no longer a watch on you in the Muggle world."

"I forgot about that…" murmured Harry.

"Damnit!" shouted Draco.  "Will you _listen_ to me for five seconds?"

"I think you need longer than that, Draco."

Draco glared at the other wizard.

"Quite being an ass and listen to me for once."

"I _am_ listening."

Draco snorted then sighed.

"Look," he said.  "I just figured this out and I'll tell you one thing, its rather disturbing to know that there is a twenty-one-year-old wizard – elf – whatever the hell you are – running around Hogwarts with odd notions about love in his head!"

"I have no odd notions about love, thank you very much."

"Sure fooled me.  O'Feir loves you.  And what do you do?  You push her away.  Push her away because you think – _think_ – she may get hurt."

"She _will_ get hurt…" began Harry softly.

"_We all get hurt sometimes!_" shouted Draco.  "You and I know that better than most, don't we?"

There was silence from the figure at his feet.

"Potter…" began Draco, feeling as though he'd struck some cord he shouldn't have.

"Its Snape," whispered Harry, eyes closed.

Draco blinked and stared.

"_What?_"

"Snape, Draco," repeated Harry, opening his eyes.  "My name is Snape, not Potter.  Get it right, won't you?"

"Sure.  Shall I call you that when we're alone or in public?"

"Oh, Draco, I didn't know our relationship had gone far enough for us to be _alone_."

Draco glared at the dark head at his feet and debated kicking it.  Then he just laughed and said, "You have a sick, sick mind."

Harry grinned and sat up, throwing the long braid he still wore his hair in over his shoulder.  He then turned towards the blonde and said, "I know.  And don't worry about me.  I've got everything figured out."

"Except for the matter of O'Feir."

"Can't we _stop_ talking about that?"

"You do know you're an idiot, don't you?"

"Yes, Draco," sighed Harry as he rose to his feet, brushing grass from his pants.  "I know that I'm an idiot."

"Good.  Now…"

"But that won't change my mind about my decision."

Draco scowled and said, "Bastard."

"Yep."

"Merlin, you're an ass."

"Thank you."

"Can't I insult you without you agreeing with me?" cried Draco, shaking his fists at the dark-haired boy – no, man.

Harry just grinned annoyingly and replied, "Now why would I let you do that?"

"I hate you."

"I know."

They fell into a companionable silence as they walked away from the oak tree towards the castle.

Abruptly, Draco stopped on the steps and looked up at a window above them.  Harry paused a few steps further up and turned to look quizzically back at him.

"Draco?"

The blonde lowered his head and looked at Harry, who had one elegant eyebrow arched in a questioning manner.

"Just…remembering," said Draco softly.  "I trust you remember that window?"

Harry frowned and stepped back so he was on the same step as the shorter blonde.  He looked up at the window and a sudden image of a much younger Draco peering down at him flashed through his mind.

"Oh.  That window."

"After the Quidditch match.  What was it?"

"Gryff's versus us.  I remember standing just here and wondering where you were."

"And then…"

"Then you threw Hedwig out the window," finished Harry.

Draco looked at the tall wizard standing beside him, feeling fully shameful for what he'd done.  He hadn't then, those five years ago when he killed the snowy owl and threw her from the window.  But he did now.

"Harry…"

"I got revenge for that murder," said Harry softly, his eyes on the window.  "And I forgave you."

"I'm still sorry."

"And I'm sorry for the pounding I gave you.  Wait…no, I'm not."

"Oh," said Draco sarcastically, "make me feel loved."

Harry chuckled and slung an arm about the shorter wizard's shoulder, ushering him up the stairs into the castle.

"I'm not," he said truthfully.  "You _were_ a right bastard then, you know."

"I remember.  And I hated you."

"Well, I hated you too."

"Yeah, I remember the feel of your fists against my face.  It wasn't a nice feeling, y'know."

"Hey, I'm a street rat.  What did you expect me to do?"

"Hex me?" offered Draco, causing Harry to laugh.

"No way.  I may be the infamous Lord Hex but I still prefer hand to hand fighting to duels.  Just comes from…"

"Being a street rat," interrupted Draco.  "Yeah, I know, I know."

Harry just grinned and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Oi!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Bastard."

"Stop shouting my parentage from the rooftops, will you?"

"Oh.  Sorry."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Really, I am!"

"Riiiight."

"Shut up, Potter."

"As you will, Malfoy."

**Author's Notes**

Thank you Watcher Tale Neith for pointing out the age difference!  I knew there would be one but I suck at math and couldn't figure out how to figure it out.

I hope this chapter explained the matter fully.


	4. Darcorn's and Sob Stories

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 159 – Darcorn's and Sob Stories**

"Good morning, class. I am Professor Etienne Daladier and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year."

Harry propped his chin on one fist and narrowed his eyes at the new professor as the man began to call the roll. He tried to see similarities between this blonde man who reminded him of the Malfoy's and his father besides their equally dark eyes.

They were both tall, although his father was the taller of the pair by three inches. Both almost painfully slender although his father had a wiry thinness to him and Etienne was thin as a broomstick. And they both had that damned hawkish nose.

"Mister Potter?"

And that damned hiss when they said his name.

"Here," replied Harry lazily.

Professor Daladier frowned at him then continued calling the roll. When he was finished, he dropped the book he'd been reading from onto the desk with a loud thump.

"Now that we've got that out of the way we can get down to business. This year we shall begin by studying major Dark creatures. Beginning with the Darcorn."

Harry's back stiffened and Mika cast him a warning glower. Niamh looked up from her seat directly in front of the two of them and silently said, _Please don't do anything stupid, Harry._

_Stupid?_ Repeated Harry incredulously.

_With the Darcorn, you're always doing something stupid._

"She has a point," hissed Mika in his ear.

"Shut up," growled Harry, waving the werewolf away.

"Mister Potter?"

"Sir?"

Professor Daladier smiled grimly (a smile that Harry noted was nearly the same as his father's) and said, "Would you like to tell the class a little about the Darcorn?"

Harry cackled mentally and saw Niamh roll her eyes.

"Certainly, professor. Darcorn's are essentially Dark unicorns – or so they say. They actually got that name because of their black coloring and their twisted horns, which gives an aura of evil."

"Very good, Mister Potter," said Professor Daladier. "Five points to Slytherin. And please refrain from talking without permission in my class from now on."

"Yes, sir."

Daladier nodded then turned towards the class, leaning back against his desk, hands resting on either side of him.

"Mister Potter is quite correct – the Darcorn is essentially not a Dark creature. You may all be asking yourselves why then we would study it in this class. The answer is because it is noted as a Dark creature in the Ministry registry and therefore is one in their eyes. Any questions?"

No hands raised up and Daladier's dark eyes glittered.

"Very good!" he said cheerily. "Now does anyone else know something about Darcorn's?"

On the other side of the room, Draco raised his hand tentatively. Harry frowned at him then remembered in their third year that his boggart had turned into a Darcorn. He should ask why that was if he could remember.

"Mister Malfoy?"

"Aren't they supposedly connected to the High Elves?"

Harry's back stiffened again and beside him Mika shifted in his chair as though he was going to throw himself across the room at the blonde.

"So legends say, Mister Malfoy," replied Daladier with a smile. "There are many who say that the High Elves themselves never existed and were simply made up. But as I heard of the events that happened here last year to two of the students in the very classroom, I suppose that the High Elves _did_ exist."

Daladier turned and fixed Niamh with his dark gaze.

"Is it not true that you were possessed by the Gauntlet of Aerilsed, Miss O'Feir?"

Niamh looked up in shock then slowly nodded.

"Yes, sir," she said slowly, her eyes halfway closing as the phantom-feeling of the Gauntlet drawing life from her body went slithering through her. She rubbed her right arm and felt a pang of mixed sorrow and regret come from Harry.

Daladier nodded, seemingly unknowing of Niamh's discomfort, and looked at Harry.

"And you wore the Gauntlet as well, correct, Mister Potter?"

"Yes," replied Harry shortly. He now wore its Dark runes openly on his right arm because of it.

"I see. Some of you are probably wondering what the Gauntlet worn by Mister Potter and Miss O'Feir has to do with the High Elves. The answer is it has everything to do with them. They created it but Dark Magick was used in its creation and therefore made it evil. It is said that it took the lives of many Elves before they finally managed to contain it and safely lock it away."

Amanda raised her hand slowly and Daladier nodded at her.

"Yes?"

"But, sir," said Amanda slowly, "how does this Gauntlet prove the existence of the High Elves?"

"Because no wizard, Dark or Light, would have created such an object. Nor have the power to," replied Daladier.

The bell then rang and he called after the class as they left, "Find all information you can for me on Darcorn's for our next class and be prepared for a discussion!"

"Niamh, are you okay?" asked Mika as he trotted to catch up with the dark-haired girl, who had been the first one out of the classroom.

Niamh just looked up at him with pained eyes and started to say something but was interrupted.

"Ni?"

Mika turned to glare at Harry as Niamh stiffened then slowly turned to stare at him. Tears pooled in her eyes and she rushed across the space between them, throwing herself into his arms.

"Harry…Harry…" she gasped, clutching at his shirt.

"Shh," whispered Harry, hugging her. "He didn't know, Ni."

"No one should have told him! _No one!_"

"I know, I know…"

"Mister Potter?"

Harry turned and saw Daladier standing in the classroom doorway looking at them. His dark eyes were focused on Niamh as he asked, "Is Miss O'Feir alright?"

"She's fine," growled Harry, narrowing his eyes at the man. He wanted to know who had told the new professor about the Gauntlet. Whoever it was should have known that Niamh wouldn't have a good reaction to being reminded of it!

"Are you certain?"

"_Yes_."

Daladier frowned at him then nodded and disappeared back into the classroom. Harry continued to glare after him, his arms tightening protectively about the still sobbing Niamh.

A hand touched his shoulder lightly and he turned his head to see Draco standing there.

"Is she okay?" asked the blonde.

Harry frowned and looked down at the dark-haired girl for a long moment. He then looked back at his friend and replied, "I don't know."

* * *

"Here."

Niamh blinked and looked up through reddened eyes to see Harry standing over her, a steaming mug held out towards her. She smiled slightly and gratefully took the mug, cupping it in her hands and blowing gently on the hot chocolate inside, shifting her position so her legs were tucked underneath her.

Harry sank down onto the couch beside her, his thigh touching her knee. Niamh was suddenly hyperaware of him and by the way he quickly moved his leg, the same was with him. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes at him and saw that his lean face was strained.

_He still cares_, she thought to herself, feeling joy swell up from inside her.

Harry coughed softly and mumbled, "You okay?"

Niamh sipped her hot chocolate then slowly let the mug fall to rest in her lap.

"No," she replied softly. She then looked up at him and asked, "Who could have told him?"

"I don't know," said Harry. A look of anger flashed in his eyes and his jaw visibly tightened as he growled, "But I intend to find out."

He's still protecting me.

Niamh smiled and moved her right leg, gently prodding his jean-clad hip with her toe. He turned to look curiously at her, green eyes wide.

"Thank you."

Light pink traced the tops of his angular cheeks and he ducked his head, his long hair – now freed of its braid – falling over his face.

"I'd do anything for you, Ni," he mumbled. "You know that."

"Except love me," said Niamh, bitterness and hurt in her voice. She winced, not meaning to let her feeling out like that. It had sounded like she was accusing him.

Harry looked up at her and Niamh saw pain in his eyes.

"But I _do_ love you," he whispered.

"Then why…?"

"I don't want you hurt _again_ because of me."

Niamh frowned and whispered, "Harry…stop protecting me."

"I can't," he said. "Its what I do."

"Your not some comic book hero, Harry."

"I know that."

"Then stop trying to be one."

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived," whispered Harry, looking at her. Niamh heard his voice quaver as he spoke. "I'm supposed to protect people."

"You can't take that weight!" exclaimed Niamh, trying to keep her voice down. "Harry, you can't take that weight on your shoulders! It'll kill you!"

He looked at her, staring straight into her eyes. She was caught by the intensity of those pools of emerald green.

Harry smiled grimly and said, "I already have."

"Harry…"

She was cut off as Harry's large hand covered her mouth. He shook his head at her and said, "I've made my decision, Ni. I made it four years ago."

"_What??_" exclaimed Niamh behind his hand. It came out sounding like, "_Mra??_"

Harry dropped his hand and brushed back the hair that fell over his face. The black strands just fell back into place as he turned towards her, tucking his left leg underneath him.

"There's something I have to explain to you, Ni. About what I did this summer."

"Okay."

"You remember when we went to rescue the werewolf that bit Mik?"

Niamh nodded. "Yes. Amadeus, you said his name was."

"Right. You remember where we went after our rescue?"

The girl's brow furrowed then her blue eyes widened.

"_The Elven plane_," she gasped. "You spent the summer there!"

Harry nodded and Niamh continued, "But you said time moves faster there! An day there is an hour here!"

"That's right."

"But then…you'd be…" She did some fast calculating in her head and her eyes widened further. "_You'd be twenty-one years old._"

"Four years," said Harry, nodding. "Four years training with the best warriors there are. The Tethdaìr and five Elven War Masters. I learned a lot and got a lot more beaten into me."

"Harry, I…I don't know what to say. Who else knows?"

"Draco," replied Harry. "He figured it out. And I heard you two called your five year feud to a halt."

Niamh nodded and said, "Its not worth it. He's your friend and I've got to accept that." She frowned and added, "Why did you befriend him, anyway?"

Harry smiled and leaned back into the couch, tilting his head back so it rested against the wall behind it.

"We're the same."

"What?"

"We're the same," repeated Harry, turning his head to the side to look at her. "Him and me. Beaten as children, both abandoned in a sense, and both supposed to be something we're not."

"Something your not?" said Niamh.

"He's supposed to be a Death Eater. Because of his father. And I'm supposed to save the world."

"But your trying to do that. Aren't you?"

Harry laughed softly and sat up, his eyes suddenly dancing. He took her half-full mug from limp fingers and sat it on the floor by his own. Catching her hands up, he held them tight. He wanted to hug her but knew if he did what defenses he had built up around his heart against her would crumble like dry leaves.

"I'm saving the people that I love," he said in a soft, fierce voice. "Screw the world. I just want you and everyone else safe."

"Now you don't mean that," scolded Niamh gently.

"What?"

"Screw the world."

Harry laughed and said, "Well…maybe not. But still."

Niamh just nodded and smiled at him.

Harry returned it and wished he had the heart to break his own promise to not be with her.

**Author's Note**

**Saerry: **Forgive the sappiness. Mel came back as I was writing the chapter and took over my brain. Plus my own romantic tendencies came to life. Damn you for that, Mel!

**Amelie:** Aw, but the _romance! _The _looooove!_

**Saerry: **I hate romance, Mel.

**Amelie:** sticks tongue out Party pooper.

**Saerry: **Damn straight. Can't believe I actually managed to finish this chap in time to post for the 2 year anni. NM's 2 years old TODAY, people. Ain't it grand?

**Harry:** Sure. If you're you. I've had to deal with your torturing for two years!

**Niamh:** More if you count the other Harry's.

**Mika:** And that alternate reality version of NM that she's got planned.

**Saerry: **Hush, Mika! They're not supposed to know about that!

**Mika:** Heheh. Whoops.

**Ginny:** That's what you get for making us all Slyth's!

**Severus:** Indeed.

**Saerry: **Shut up, Sev. AND ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

**Harry:** Can't. We're stuck here.

**Niamh:** Along with every other character you've ever created.

**Thomas:** Including all those original one's you made up ages and ages ago.****

**Saerry:** Shut up, Tom!

**Saerwy:** Shouldn't we end this?

**Bryvend:** The A/N is getting rather long.

**Saerry:** Its not my fault!

**Atra:** Yes, it is.

**Everyone:** SHUT UP, ATRA!

**Atra:** Why does everyone hate me?

**Severus:** I don't hate you.

**Atra:** Oh that's nice…

**Severus:** I LOATHE you.

**Atra:** sulks Thanks ever so much.

**Saerry:** AH! GET THE BOTH OF THEM OUT OF MY HEAD! OUT! OOOOUUUUTTTT!

_ We now interrupt this broadcast with a commercial _

**Seviel:** Hello all. Another friendly occupant of Saerry's mind here. None of us – that's every single being that occupies our poor author's mind – have no idea when the next NM chapter will come out. Or the next chapter of anything else. The Van Helsing game has successfully scrambled her brains and a week long vacation is coming soon. Soooooo…no idea's when the next update shall be. Just hang tight and give us your lovely reviews!

**Amelie:** And just to let you guys know, there will be H/N goodness again! I just have to convince Saerry to let it in before the last two chapters!

**Seviel:** Aren't they already written?

**Amelie:** Them and the epilogue. Which is going to be added on to.

**Seviel:** Ah. Well, till next we write!

**Saerry:** I WRITE! I AM THE AUTHOR! ITS ALL MINE! MY PREEEECIOUS! grabs the 613 pages that make up the whole of NM

**Seviel:** arches eyebrow Okay, until SHE writes.

**Amelie:** waves Baaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!!!

_ End broadcast _

_NM is, as of now, with the song at the beginning of it and the original disclaimer plus part titles, 613 pages and 321,530 words in Microsoft Word. Long ass story, ne? And we're not even done yet. _


	5. Finding Threats

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 160 – Finding Threats**

_BANG!_

Severus looked up in surprise from the papers he was grading as his son stormed into his office. The young man's (as he was now a young man since his return from the Elven realm) face was dark with anger and his long hair seemed to bristle like an animal's pelt.

"Who. Told. Him?" growled Harry.

"Who told who what?" asked Severus, clearly confused.

"Who told Daladier about the Gauntlet?!"

Severus frowned and said, "Someone told him about the Gauntlet?"

"Yes!" shouted Harry. "And he brought it up in class today. You know Ni still hasn't fully recovered from its effects! Hell, half the _school_ knows it!"

"He brought it up in class?"

Harry scowled and spat, "Will you stop repeating me?"

"Sorry," said Severus. "I can't imagine who…" He then scowled and growled, "He couldn't have…"

"Who couldn't have?"

"Albus."

"_Dumbledore?_" growled Harry, his eyes flickering between emerald and pitch black. "I'll kill him."

"Harry…"

"_He shouldn't have told him!_" bellowed Harry. His fists clenched at his sides as he growled, "He had no damn _right_ to tell him."

"It _is_ his school, Harry."

"Its _her_ sanity! If she gets reminded of that damned thing every day, she'll be torn apart! She's an empath, damnit. She feels every bloody emotion about her!"

"Including yours."

Harry's eyes narrowed at his father.

"What does that mean?"

"You just said it. She feels every emotion about her. Meaning she feels you pulling away from her."

"_I am not pulling away from her!_"

"Harry…"

"Fuck it!" snapped Harry. He turned, long hair swirling behind him and stalked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" demanded Severus.

Harry paused at the door, his hand clenched on the knob.

"I'm going to have some nice, long words with Dumbledore. And when I get done with that, I'm going to go and get some sleep."

He then threw the door open and stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him.

Severus sighed and massaged his temples, groaning, "Sheen, what have you done to my son?"

* * *

"_DUMBLEDORE!_"

"Ah," said Dumbledore casually as though he had an enraged Slytherin storm into his office every day. "What can I do for you, Harry?"

"You can explain to me why in all _nine FUCKING levels of Hell_ you told Daladier about the Gauntlet."

"He needed to know…"

"_Hell he did!_" shouted Harry. He leaned on the desk so his face was only a few centimeters from the older wizards. Dumbledore couldn't help but admit he felt a little intimidated by the young man. He truly had no idea what he was capable of nor what he had been taught over the summer. A summer that had been four long years for him instead of a simple two months.

"He inquired of it."

"And you told him," sneered Harry.

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course."

"Fuck."

"I truly wish you would not use such language."

Harry's emerald eyes flickered black for a half-second and he smirked before saying again, "Fuck."

Dumbledore sighed, trying not to note that the young man's smirk was too much like his grandfather's for comfort.

"Harry…" he began.

"I don't want to hear it," growled the dark-haired wizard. "_You_ don't know what the Gauntlet did to Ni. _You_ had no right to tell him about it. _He_ had no right to bring it up in class. And _neither of you_ have the right to ever speak of it again in her presence."

Dumbledore's brows furrowed and he frowned at Harry.

"Was that a threat?"

"No, professor," hissed Harry. "_This_ is a threat. If you _ever_ do something else that will hurt Ni, I _will_ kill you. I don't want to but I will. I _promise_ you that."

The dark-haired young man spun gracefully on one heel and stalked out of the office, leaving Dumbledore speechless. And with a tinge of fear.

The boy has grown, commented Fawkes.

"He's a danger."

To _you_, Albus. And to any that attempt to harm those he loves. He has a wolfish protectiveness, that boy does. 

"Still a danger."

The phoenix let out what could be construed as a snort.

Albus, Albus, he said, shaking his scarlet head. You do not understand. Your dark knight's fledgling boy has grown in a dark wolf. Do you not see him? 

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore.

He's grown up. 

"You mean…"

He is going to face Voldemort. This very year. It is inevitable. 

"He'll die. He can't defeat Voldemort without there being a willing sacrifice to negate the blood shared between them."

Fawkes looked at his bond mate with his ancient eyes, which seemed even older than they usually did.

Then I suppose that someone shall have to make that choice. 

* * *

Mika was partially awake when Harry came storming into the common room, his face dark with anger and his eyes flashing between their normal emerald and the black of the Tethdaìr.

"M-morning!" he yawned, waving slightly at the dark-haired wizard.

"Good night," replied Harry gruffly. He walked straight past Mika towards his dormitory, slamming the door shut behind him.

Mika blinked after him and mumbled, "Well, that was nice… I wonder what crawled up his back."

**Author's Note**

Sorry its short. My brain died after Mika spoke.

Heheh. Harry's just a _bit_ pissed off, don't 'cha think?


	6. Darcorn Discussion

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 161 – Darcorn Discussion**

When the Slytherin's had Defense again, Daladier began the class with the roll as was expected. Then he walked over to Niamh's desk and placed his hand on it, looking down at her with a grave expression on his narrow features.

"Miss O'Feir," he said softly. "Forgive me for mentioning what I did in our last class. I had no idea the effect it could have on you and I am truly sorry for any harm I did."

Niamh blinked in shock for a few moments before she stammered, "I-its alright, professor."

"Very good. Now, everyone get out their Darcorn information so we can go over it…"

Harry slowly pulled a small sheaf of papers from his bag, trying not to notice both Daladier and Niamh eying him.

_Did you have something to do with this?_

_Maaaaaybe,_ replied Harry with a mental smirk.

Niamh turned her head to glare at him from out of one eye and he smirked at her. She shook her head and said, _Thanks._

Anytime.

The two of them grinned at each other then turned towards Daladier as he began a long monologue about Darcorn's.

* * *

"So, Draco…what's your fear of Darcorn's about?"

"What?"

The blonde looked up from the paper he was writing to look at Harry in surprise.

"Why are you afraid of Darcorn's?"

Draco frowned and looked down at his paper in embarrassment as Harry tilted his head sideways at him. He then looked up with uneasiness in his gray eyes.

"When I was five, my father went to visit my grandfather and he took me along with him. Sabian was a harsh man and deep into the Dark Arts." Draco shook his head as he continued, "He was a big supporter of Grindlewald before his fall and one of Voldemort's original followers. His manor was a huge place and he had hundreds of Dark creatures on it. Even two Darcorn's."

Harry's fist clenched involuntarily at the thought of two of the dark unicorns in captivity.

Draco didn't seem to notice it as he continued, "They were ancient, nearly a hundred and fifty years old he said. And the nastiest things you ever saw. He loved them and they may have been the only thing he ever really loved."

"During our stay, I went in the barn on my own once. Just once. I made my way down past the horses to the two stalls at the end where the Darcorn's were. They seemed content with me being there so I went up to try and pet one. The moment my fingers touched him, he went off, screaming and kicking at the side of his stall. After him, the other one began kicking as well and in a few minutes they had the boards on their doors kicked down and were chasing me down the barn aisle."

He shook his head as he finished, "My grandfather barely pulled me out of the way before one of them skewered me. After that…I've been afraid of them."

"Ah."

"Why?"

"I just remembered that your boggart during third year was a Darcorn."

One blonde eyebrow arched.

"You knew what they were back then?"

Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah. You remember when we went into the forest first year?"

"How could I forget?" asked Draco with a wry smile.

"It saved me. From Quirrell."

"Quirrell was possessed by the Dark Lord, right?"

Harry's eyes narrowed as he said, "Only Death Eater's call him 'the Dark Lord', Draco."

"Sorry," said Draco. "Habit."

"Yeah, yeah."

There was a small pause between them then Draco said, "So there's a Darcorn in the forest?"

Harry nodded.

"Its not like those you were talking about though. He's ancient. And he's loyal to my family."

"The Snape's or…" Draco looked around the common room and dropped his voice as he continued, "The Elves?"

"Second one," replied Harry. "Our dear Head of House set him to watching me after he would out you-know-what."

"You-know-what…? Oooohhh. Sorry. Forgot about that."

"Rather amazing, that. Most people wouldn't forget something like that. Then again, you _did_ just find out at the end of last term."

"True. So I _was _right when I guessed."

"How'd you know?" asked Harry, remembering when the other Slytherin had asked him that question two years before.

"I pay attention to small details," replied Draco. "And you both have the same scowl. And sneer. And…"

"And too many things to name," interrupted Harry. "Yes, yes, I know."

"Proves you're a Snape."

"Actually it proves I'm a bastard." At Draco's confused look, Harry explained, "A child from an unmarried couple."

"Oh. Wait…they weren't married?"

Harry shook his head slowly.

"No. My mum found Da's Mark and left before he could even explain. She never even told him when she found out she was pregnant with me."

"So he never knew?"

"Not until he tested it during first year. Right before Christmas hols, if remember correctly."

"How'd he do it?"

"A potion, of course," replied Harry. "He's not a Potions Master for nothing, y'know."

"What kind of potion?"

"Prosapia Potion. I brewed it during second year and found out. Confronted Da about it too."

Draco arched and eyebrow then asked, "Were you mad?"

"Hell, yes! But I got over it."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I guess I'll leave you to finish your paper. Charms?"

"Transfiguration. I hate that class."

"McGonagall?"

"What else? What's she got against us Slyth's anyway?"

Harry frowned as he stood up then said, "I think it's because of something my Da did when he was a teenager."

"Oh, that's nice," said Draco sarcastically as he dipped his quill into his inkpot. "See you later then, Harry."

"You took, Drake."

Draco blinked in surprise at the nickname and stared after the tall Slytherin as he walked off. After a moment, the blonde shook his head and went back to writing up his paper.

**Author's Note**

Greetings from the mountains! It's Tuesday (well, it was when I wrote this) and I've already got one chapter done. A good job, if I don't say so myself.


	7. Of Darcorn's, Fears, and Old Wounds

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 162 – Of Darcorn's, Fears, and Old Wounds**

"Today," said Professor Daladier as he leaned back against his desk, "we are going to pay a visit to the forest."

"But its so _nasty_," whined Pansy.

Niamh rolled her eyes and Harry distinctly heard Draco mutter from behind him, "Stupid bint."

"Because, Miss Parkinson, I have heard a rumor that there is a Darcorn within this very forest. As you will be able to see the other Dark creatures we will be studying, I want you to be able to see this one as well."

Daladier looked around the room and continued, "Everyone leave their bags here and follow me. Quickly, now, quickly!"

Slowly the class rose to their feet and followed him out. Harry found himself right behind his half-uncle and fell into step with the man, trying not to pass him.

And trying not to feel ashamed that he was a few inches taller than him.

"Oh hell," hissed a voice from his left shoulder.

Harry turned his head and saw Draco there, looking rather pale and pasty. "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"No," replied Draco. "Do you really know how much I'm afraid of Darcorn's?"

"Scared shitless?"

"Worse."

"Hell. Well, I'll assure you, Drake, the Darcorn in the forest won't attempt to skewer you or run you down or anything. So you're in no danger."

"Ah, so you know the forest Darcorn, do you, Mister Potter?"

Harry looked up into Daladier's dark eyes and replied, "We're acquainted."

"Really," said Daladier in a disbelieving sort of voice. "Perhaps you could be our first guinea pig, then."

_Y'know, I've never liked that term,_ commented Niamh.

Harry chuckled and replied, _Same here._

"I'd love to, professor," said Harry with a wry grin.

Oh what a treat it would be to come out of the forest on the Darcorn's back…

* * *

Once they reached the forest, Daladier took them in a few feet and instructed them to take seats all around. He then turned to Harry and asked, "Do you know how to bring him to us?"

"Sure," said Harry. He turned and walked a little further into the forest before he focused on a mental image of the black unicorn, hoping it would be enough to get him to come.

Seconds later, the huge beast came barreling up out of nowhere, blowing smoke as he came to a grinding halt only a foot in front of Harry.

"Hey there you," said Harry genially as the dark head was thrust at his chest. He stroked the velvety nose then moved on to rub the graceful neck. "And what have you been doing, my friend? Roaming the forest?"

The Darcorn tossed his head and Harry laughed.

"Alright. You think you can do me a favor?"

The Darcorn snorted and stomped a plate-sized hoof. He nodded his head a few times, light glinting off his crooked horn.

"Great," said Harry. "Lemme get on and we'll go scare the bejeezus out of my Housemates."

The Darcorn nickered softly and nipped at Harry's long braid as the young man moved to pull himself up onto its back. He batted at its shoulder and hissed, "Stop that, silly."

A few seconds later, he was up on the broad back and with a nudge of his heels, they were moving forward. Harry circled around Daladier and his classmates before he leaned forward and whispered something in Elven to the Darcorn.

They entered the clearing by leaping over the heads of Pansy and Millicent, who shrieked and dove to the ground as the Darcorn sailed overhead. Harry laughed at their shrill cries and continued to laugh as the Darcorn landed gracefully and turned about, shaking his head.

He turned to look at Daladier, who was staring at him in shock. The man obviously hadn't thought that Harry was serious when he said he was acquainted with the Darcorn.

Harry chuckled and looked around for Draco, not noticing when something like recognition flashed in Daladier's dark eyes.

"Are you sure he's safe?" asked Amanda from where she stood near Niamh.

"Perfectly!" answered Harry cheerfully. "Gentle as a kitten."

Draco winced and shrunk back a bit more against a tree.

"Bad analogy, Harry."

"Sorry, Drake. Okay, gentle as the gentlest thing you can think of. How's that?"

"Still doesn't convince me," said Draco, shrinking further back against his tree.

Harry shook his head and said, "C'mon, Drake! He's harmless!"

"Still don't believe it!"

"Oh for Slytherin's sake," breathed Niamh. She glared at everyone leaning back from the black unicorn in fear then strode forward, her head held high. The Darcorn turned his head towards her and nickered before stretching out his neck and sniffing at her shirt. He snorted and sniffed at her hair before he tossed his head. Taking a step forward, he butted his head against her chest, flicking his ears so they tickled her cheeks.

Niamh giggled and glanced up at Harry before she reached out and stroked his velvety ears.

"There," she said, turning her head to glare at her classmates. "Harmless."

Mika grinned and stepped forward next, patting one of the muscular hindquarters. Since he'd heard about the Darcorn's part in his rescue, he'd wanted to see the creature. And the short look he'd gotten during Amadeus' rescue hadn't been enough for him.

Harry grinned then threw his leg over and slid down from the broad back. He strode over to the tree Draco had planted himself against and grabbed the blonde underneath the arms, hauling him onto his feet.

"Let go! _Harry!_"

"Calm down!" snapped Harry, shaking him a little. "He's not going to hurt you."

"I don't know that!" exclaimed Draco.

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved the blonde forward.

Right into the Darcorn's chest.

Draco cried out in surprise and staggered back, tripping over his own feet so he fell onto the ground. The Darcorn lowered its head and sniffed at him, dark eyes curious. As Draco started to inch backwards, the Darcorn butted him with its head, nipping playfully at one of the clasps on his robes.

The blonde sat still for a moment before he slowly reached up and placed on hand on the graceful neck. When the Darcorn continued to nibble on his clasp and didn't attempt to kill him, he let out a breath he'd been holding.

Turning to look at a smirking Harry, he gasped, "You were right."

"I know," said Harry as his smirk widened.

Niamh laughed at the two of them as Daladier began to lecture on the Darcorn's physical features.

* * *

Harry was sneaking down to his father's room later that night and had just slipped into the secret passage in the classroom when he heard voices shouting. Wondering who would be having a shouting match with his father, he crept silently to the end of the passage and listened.

"Don't deny the truth, Severus!"

"I deny _nothing_, damn you! How dare you imply that I have ever denied telling you anything?"

"You never told me about _him_."

"We haven't spoken in twenty-three years! And if we had, you'd have killed me!"

"You killed my mother!"

"_I would never have harmed a hair on Marie's head!_ Our bastard of a father killed her and you _know it_, Eti! You just don't want to admit to yourself that you went back on our oath!"

"_Damn you!_"

Harry leaned back from the wall, blinking a few times in confusion.

Was his father arguing with Daladier?

"Damn _me?_" snarled Severus, rage evident in his voice. "Damn our father is more like it! What about our oath, Eti? We swore we'd never allow him to turn us against each other!"

"You turned to the Death Eater's, Severus!" shouted Daladier. "You went back on our oath long before I did!"

"That bastard _forced_ the Mark upon me! Hell, Eti, you should know me better than that. I'd never have gone to Voldemort on my own. I _swear_ to you. Please, for the love we once held for each other, believe me, brother."

There was a small pause before Daladier said softly, "I don't know what to believe anymore, Sev."

"Eti…"

"I presume his mother is Lily Potter?"

There was a tense pause then Severus growled, "She'd have been Lily _Snape_ if not for our bastard of a father interfering."

"So…does he know?"

"Of course he knows! Do you think I would keep something like that from him? I _did_ learn some things from our father."

"Indeed," sneered Daladier.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Bull! _Where are you going?_"

"Back to my room. This conversation is over."

"Eti – _Etienne!_"

Harry scrambled up from where he had sat down in the corridor as the bookshelf opened up into the room. Daladier stood there, blonde hair drawn sharply back from his face. That look accented his narrow face and showed off the angular cheekbones that seemed to be a trait of the Snape blood.

"Hello," said Harry in a slightly dark tone as Daladier's black eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"So," he said after a moment, "you're my nephew."

"In the flesh. Nice to meet you."

Daladier smiled grimly and said, "If only I could say the same." He turned back towards Severus, who was standing by the fireplace, a glass of brandy clenched in one hand. "We'll finish this conversation another time – _brother_."

"No!" snapped Severus, eyes narrowing. "We will finish it _now_."

"I'm tired."

"So am I but we _will_ finish this conversation now, Eti!"

"Another time – perhaps."

"Etienne…" began Severus in a dangerous voice.

Etienne started to turn, anger in his eyes, but Harry said, "Don't worry about it, Da. I'm sure _Professor Daladier_ will be more than happy to continue your discussion tomorrow night."

Two sets of dark eyes narrowed on him and all was still for a moment.

"Very well," said Etienne. "Tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night," agreed Severus.

The two nodded at each other then Etienne moved past Harry and vanished down the corridor. Harry moved on into the room and heard the brandy glass smash into the fireplace as he closed the bookcase over the passage.

"That was a waste," he commented as he turned around.

"You don't even know what brandy tastes like."

"Actually," said Harry with a small grin, "I do. Amadeus keeps a good stash of it in."

"Amadeus allowed you to drink alcohol? You're barely eighteen."

"Time difference, Da," said Harry as he went to the liquor cabinet and poured something into two glasses.

Severus nodded, suddenly remembering.

"Ah, yes. You're of age now because of that, aren't you?"

"Twenty-one. It freaked Draco out. And Ni."

"It disturbs me as well," said Severus as he accepted the glass his son handed him before he sat down. "What did you pour?"

"Rum," replied Harry with a wry grin.

"Good boy." Severus took a sip then looked at the crackling fire for a long moment before he asked, "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"I came in when you two started talking about me."

"You heard our _entire conversation?_"

"…yes."

"Did Sheen teach you eavesdropping as well?"

"_Da!_"

"I'm sorry. Its simply not polite to eavesdrop on others conversations."

"Its habit," said Harry with a helpless shrug. "You can take the boy off the streets but you can't take the streets out of the boy."

"How true," said Severus softly. He drained his glass and sighed heavily, looking at his son through lidded eyes.

"I have a fear," he said slowly, "I have a fear that you will face Voldemort this year."

"I sense an 'and.' "

"And you won't be ready. That you'll die. And I shall be alone again."

Harry frowned and reached across the space between them to grasp his father's hand.

"I'm not going to go anywhere, Da," he said softly. "I swear."

"Don't swear," mumbled Severus. He turned pained eyes on Harry as he continued, "Eti swore he'd never allow our father to break us apart. My mother swore she'd never allow my father to give me to Voldemort. _Your mother_ swore she'd never leave me, no matter what. Look at what has happened to all that has been sworn to me."

"Da…"

"Leave me."

Harry frowned and pulled back, feeling hurt. As he rose to leave, an agile hand grabbed his wrist, bringing his gaze downward to meet his father's eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, Harry," said Severus slowly. "It's just having the brother I loved thrust back into my life so suddenly…it's jangled my nerves. I'll be fine when all of this is over."

Harry started to ask what he meant by that last statement but decided against it. He just smiled and nodded to show that he hadn't taken offense.

Severus tried his best to return the smile then watched as his son went out the way he'd come. He then sank back into his chair and stared at the crackling fire, worrying over things that had already happened and things that had not yet happened.

**Author's Notes**

Greetings again from the mountains! 'Tis Thursday now as I write this and I've got two chapters done. Now I'm really proud of myself.

Next chapter: some Niamh, maybe some Draco…next DADA lesson. Guess what Dark creature it is. Go on, guess! I dare ya!


	8. Finding Secrets and Lies

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 163 – Finding Secrets and Lies**

"_Professor Daladier is your uncle?_"

"Half-uncle actually."

Niamh just blinked at Harry, who was lying on his back in the grass staring up at the sky.

"You mean your grandfather re-married?"

Harry sighed and pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could look at her.

"My grandfather," he said darkly, "nearly beat my grandmother to death and went to his mistress' bed instead of that of his wife's."

"It doesn't sound like they married for love," said Niamh softly.

Harry shook his head and murmured, "It was an arranged marriage. But that still didn't give him the right to sleep around."

"He doesn't sound like a nice man."

"According to what I've heard, he wasn't. I'll never have a chance to meet him as he was Kissed by the Dementors."

Niamh shivered at that then asked, "Does he know?"

"That Grandfather was Kissed?"

"That you're his nephew."

"Yeah, he figured it out on his own and confronted Da about it. I ended up eavesdropping in on their conversation and heard everything." Harry frowned and lay back on the ground and he finished, "They made an oath once."

"An oath?" repeated Niamh.

Harry nodded, eyes on the sky.

"An oath not to allow Grandfather to push them apart – to not let anything bad they heard about each other change their relationship."

"But Daladier did?"

"Grandfather told him that Da killed his mother."

"And he believed him."

Harry just nodded and Niamh sighed, shaking her head.

"Your family just doesn't get any breaks, does it?" she asked in a light tone.

"I haven't met one yet, so I guess not."

"Hmm."

They sat in silence for a moment before Niamh sighed and flopped down in the grass beside Harry, her head pillowed on his arm.

"I've missed this," she said softly.

"What?" asked Harry, leaning his head towards hers.

She tilted her head back so she could see him as she replied, "This. You and me."

"Ni…"

"I know," she said softly, interrupting him. "I know you won't allow it. I – I just want you to know that I still love you. And I'll never leave your side."

"You have to," said Harry. "You'll get hurt."

"We all get hurt sometimes, Harry."

"I – I don't want to lose you, Ni. I don't ever not want you there."

"I don't ever not want you there either," said Niamh, shifting onto her side so she could look into his eyes. She burrowed against his side and laid her head on his shoulder, blue eyes bright on his face. "I want this forever."

Harry swallowed hard, trying to find something to say. Instead he just wrapped his arm around her and leaned forward to gently kiss her forehead.

"You know why I don't want…"

"Shh," said Niamh, covering his mouth with her hand. "I'm going to tell you something, Harry, and I want you to listen. I don't care what you say, I am _never_ going to leave your side. You can say whatever you want to me, you can even hex me, but I won't ever go away. Because you're _mine_ and we're supposed to be together. Remember?"

Harry nodded and whispered, "The boy."

"Yes."

"I remember. I remember…"

"You spent four years training," whispered Niamh as she flicked at the stray string on his t-shirt. "Surely now you can protect me."

"I could."

"Then what's the problem?" asked Niamh as she slid her hand around to the back of his neck and pulled his head down towards hers. She trapped his lips in a kiss and felt both of his arms come around her, pulling her closer.

Grinning, she pushed herself back from him after a few moments, finding herself practically on top of him now.

He looked at her for a long moment before he pulled her close again, burying his face in her short hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I never meant…"

"Shh, shh. I know." She pulled back slightly so her forehead was against his jaw. "I know…'

"How can you forgive me?" asked Harry. "I hurt you. _I hurt you._"

"I love you."

"Love you more."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

Niamh giggled and wriggled so she was lying half on the ground, her arms about his neck and her head pillowed on his chest. Harry wrapped his arm tightly about her, burying his face in her hair.

How could he have been so foolish to give this up?

* * *

"Since we have finished our study of the Darcorn, we shall now continue on to another Dark creature. Would anyone like to hazard a guess at what we are going to study next?"

Daladier looked around the classroom and frowned when no one raised their hand.

"Oh, come now," he said. "Surely one of you has seen them."

"Seen what, sir?" asked Thomas.

"A certain equine-like Dark creature that resides on these very grounds. They've been a part of your lives since you were second years."

Harry's head came up in sudden realization and Niamh blinked at him from her seat beside him.

_What is it?_  
_  
I know what he's talking about._

Harry raised his hand and Daladier's eyes darkened slightly.

"Mister Potter. Care to hazard a guess?"

"Would you be referring to the Thestrals that pull the carriages up from Hogsmeade station?"

Daladier looked genuinely surprised as he said, "Very good, Mister Potter. Ten points to Slytherin. I presume that you can see them?"

Harry nodded and replied, "Since my fourth year."

Niamh winced, remembering what had happened that summer before their fourth year. Harry cast her a sorrowful look and she felt his hand clench hers underneath their table.

"Really. Would you care to explain to the class how you can see the Thestrals?"

"In order to see a Thestral, you have to have seen someone die. A friend, a relative, a stranger – doesn't matter. You just have to have seen Death up close and personal."

"I understand you've seen Death many times, Mister Potter."

Harry shrugged and said, "We're acquainted."

"Very much so from what I hear. Encounters with You-Know-Who being the most death-dealing one's."

"Only four people have ever been killed by Voldemort in my presence, _sir_," said Harry darkly. "You should know two of them."

Daladier nodded.

"Your mother…and James Potter."

_Did he deliberately do that?_ Asked Niamh, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Harry. 

Harry's jaw clenched as he fought not to stand up and hex his half-uncle.

_He did. Damn him. If he says things like that and one of these sods figure out I'm a Snape and they tell their parents…  
  
__Oh God…_

"Now," said Daladier, smirking in Harry's direction, "who knows anything else about Thestrals?"

* * *

After the Defense classroom was emptied, Harry pointed his wand at the door. It slammed shut with a loud _bang_ that rattled the shelves on the opposite wall. He warded the room then turned to face his half-uncle in a fury.

"How _dare_ you?" he snarled. "Do you _know_ what half of my Housemates would do if they found out I was a Snape?"

"Yes, I do," said Daladier haughtily. "They would tell their Death Eater parents who would then inform Voldemort. I'm sure he would find it very interesting that one of his own Death Eater's sired the boy who defeated him."

"He'd _kill_ Da if he found out! Don't you understand that?"

"I understand it all too well, boy," snarled Daladier, stepping around his desk. "What you don't understand is that _your father_ is a cold-blooded murderer."

Harry sneered and stepped forward with one slow, predatory step. He pulled himself up to his full height and allowed himself an inward smile as his half-uncle had to look up at him.

"How dare you talk about things you don't understand?" he snarled. "Did you ever ask him why he joined the Death Eater's? Or if he had killed your mother?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then how dare you judge him!" shouted Harry.

"How dare you shout at me, you little brat! Don't talk about what you don't know!"

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously and his temper wavered on the edge. He was quite ready to injure the man in front of him.

"You mean _murder_?" he spat. "I know all too well about _murder_, dear uncle."

Daladier sneered and hissed, "You know _nothing_ about murder."

"The summer before my fourth year I saw the first friend I ever made – he was my _brother_ in all but blood – murdered by the man who took us in to pick pockets for him," said Harry in a vicious tone. "He died in my arms, killed at only fourteen."

Before Daladier could say anything, he continued, "Just before my fourth year ended, my friend Cedric was killed, murdered by Voldemort's henchman Wormtail."

"And on some nights, I dream and I remember what happened when my mother and James were killed. I _see it all_ and I wake up trying not to scream as Voldemort murders them. So don't tell me I know nothing of murder!"

"Get out," hissed Daladier, taking a step back.

"Or _what?_" growled Harry.

Daladier frowned at him.

"Was that a threat?"

"No. But this is." Harry took a step forward and slammed his left fist hard into his half uncle's stomach. The man doubled over and the younger man grabbed his long, blonde hair, jerking his head back harshly. "If you _ever_ do something like you did today in class again, I will cause you more pain than a thousand Cruciatus'."

"I doubt it," gasped Daladier. "You can't perform that kind of magic at only eighteen."

"Guess what: I spent two months on the Elven plane. You know what that calculates to?"

When there was no answer, Harry spat, "Four years. Four years of learning how to fight. That makes me twenty-one. I _can_ perform that kind of magic but I wouldn't. There are many…better ways for causing pain."

For the first time, Harry saw fear in his half uncle's eyes. He didn't like threatening his own family but he had to make him understand.

His Grandfather had lied. And his father hadn't murdered his grandfather's mistress.

Oh, he _was_ a killer – Harry knew that from the rescue during the previous year. But he wasn't a murderer. He didn't kill in cold blood. He had a reason.

And Daladier had to learn that.

By force, if nothing else.

"Do we understand each other?" asked Harry, letting Daladier go.

The blonde stepped back and seemed to reassess him as he straightened his person. He then nodded and mumbled, "Yes. We understand each other."

"Good," said Harry. "Understand that I wouldn't want to hurt you being as your family but if you cause any one of the Death Eater's children to find out who I really am and in turn cause Da to be killed, I _will_ hurt you in every possible way I can. And I know many ways to hurt you."

Daladier just stared and Harry strode over to his desk, slinging his bag up onto his shoulder. Not sparing once glance back at his uncle, he dispelled the wards he'd thrown up with a wave of his wand. The classroom door sprang open with a flick of his wand and he strode out through the sea of first year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's milling in the hall.

**Author's Notes**

I was actually going to leave the H/N reunion until later but Amelie snuck in whilst I was writing and gave me a jolt of her romanticism.

Whee, Friday night writing on my vacay with a nice caffeine rush. Caffeine is my frieeeeend. Muaaha.


	9. Variances of Conversation

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 164 – Variances of Conversation**

"You _threatened_ him? Harry, what's gotten into your head?"

Harry glared at Hermione and growled, "He just about told the entire seventh year Slytherin class that I'm a Snape! I think that's cause enough to threaten him a little."

"Harry…"

"He's right, Mione," said Niamh. "If Voldemort were to find out…" She trailed off and looked mournfully at Harry, who's eyes glittered dangerously.

"It wouldn't be a good thing," commented Mika from where he sat with Ginny.

"No, it wouldn't," said Hermione. "I just hope that Dumbledore doesn't find out about this. Seriously, Harry, threatening a _teacher_? You could be expelled?"

"Even when that teacher is my half-uncle?" spat Harry.

Mika arched an eyebrow in surprise as Ginny said, "That could make a difference."

"He's still a teacher," said Hermione. "That he's your uncle doesn't matter."

"Half-uncle."

"Whatever."

Harry sighed and said, "Look. I didn't want to threaten him. I mean…he's my uncle. He's _family_. I would never want to hurt him."

"I sense a 'but' coming," said Ron.

"_But_," continued Harry with a glance at the redhead, "if he tries to harm Da in any way – I'll kill him. Family or not, I'll kill him."

There was silence for a long moment before Mika quirked a smile and said, "I hope you never get pissed off at me."

"I've already been pissed off at you and you survived."

"Yeah, but that was before you spent four years training for a war we haven't fought yet."

"But we _have_," said Niamh. "Tyls, the Gauntlet, your rescue. Even Cedric's death was all part of the war."

"And this year its going to end," said Harry in a dark voice. "One way or another, this war _will_ end."

* * *

"My Lord, what of Snape – the traitor?"

Voldemort turned his vicious red gaze towards the Death Eater who had spoken. Although the skull-like mask hid his face, Lucius Malfoy could be discerned by any who knew his haughty voice.

"Let us leave him for now," hissed the Dark Lord as he stroked the scaly head of Nagini. "We shall deal with our traitor in good time."

"Gather your children," continued Voldemort as he rose from his stone throne. "Gather them and bring them to me. On the eve of the year, they will be Marked as mine."

"Yes, my Lord," chorused the gathered Death Eater's as they bowed as one.

Voldemort's thin lips twisted into an evil smirk.

"Go," he commanded a moment later as he reseated himself.

The Death Eater's filed out in silence until only Lucius remained. He removed his mask and dropped to one knee at his master's feet.

"My Lord…"

"What is it, Lucius?" hissed Voldemort irritably.

"My Lord, I wish your permission to be rid of the traitor when the final battle comes. He caused my…affliction."

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed on the blonde man kneeling before him. He was _not_ the same as Severus, who had followed him only because he had to. Lucius had followed of his own will – although his father's, like Severus', had had some play in that decision. But he had not been forced.

Voldemort had still always preferred Severus over Lucius. Not only did Severus have other skills he could use but he wasn't the cold-blooded killer that the vain Malfoy was.

Lucius' loyalty, however, had never wavered.

Which was not something he could say of Severus.

And the heir to the Snape fortune had been the spy in his ranks that he had tried so hard to dig out. He had never suspected Severus. Although he should have. A Death Eater who willingly chose to be a spy among the Auror's? Suspicious indeed.

Severus had killed his so-called brother's in arms – rather brutally in fact. Voldemort wished he could bring him around, make him completely loyal to the Dark.

But Snape's never changed their ways.

Even traitors – traitors who had allowed a werewolf to attack one of his own and infect him with the virus they carried within them.

_That_ was the affliction Lucius was referring to. Being forced to become such a creature had grated roughly upon the nerves of the usually infallible Lucius Malfoy. He had very nearly lost his mind and with just a few more transformations, he might.

Unleashing that insanity upon a traitor would be exhilarating.

"Very well, Lucius," purred Voldemort. "You may have the traitor."

A cruel smile twisted Lucius' lips and he said, "Thank you, My Lord."

Voldemort waved a hand in dismissal and Lucius rose, leaving before his master could curse him.

_This year, Potter,_ thought Voldemort with a grim smile. _This year I shall finally be rid of you.  
_

* * *

The days passed quickly in Hogwarts and Halloween was gone before anyone knew it had even been there. When the Christmas holidays began to approach, everyone was jumping about madly, getting ready to head back home or to spend their days in the castle.

Harry was lounging on the couch in the Hexer's Corner, Niamh curled up against his side with her head on his chest. She had long since fallen asleep and he was amusing himself by playing with her hair.

"I see you two got back together after all."

Harry looked up and saw Draco standing there, a letter crumpled in one limp hand.

"Yeah," he said after a moment, tugging gently at a lock of dark hair. "Though I don't think we were ever really apart."

"Heheh. I can believe that. You two were made for each other."

"Maybe. What's that?"

Draco blinked and looked down at the letter crumpled in his fist. He then looked back at the dark-haired young man and replied, "A letter from my father. He wants me to come home for hols."

"Well that sounds nice."

"He's been ordered to take me to Voldemort. To be Marked."

"_What?_" exclaimed Harry. He shot up into a sitting position and Niamh moaned, shifting her position so he was forced to lie back down. "You can't go!"

"I have to," said Draco. "If I don't, he'll disown me."

"Better disowned than forced to serve Voldemort. Look at my da, Drake." Harry fixed his friend with a mournful look, finishing, "You don't want to end up like he did, do you?"

"I won't."

"You don't know that."

"Actually," said Draco with a small smile, "I do. See, Harry…I have a girl."

"Really? And when did this miraculous thing happen?"

"Last year."

"Do I know this girl?"

"Yes. Very well."

"Do you love her?"

Draco nodded, his fist crumpling about the letter again.

"I do," he hissed softly. "I never thought I would but I do. And I know she'd accept me even with a Dark Mark. Besides, we need a new spy in Voldemort's ranks, don't we?"

"Why are you asking me?" asked Harry.

"Because _you_, my friend, will be at the very center of the final battle. You'll need to know what's happening on the other side before then."

"Maybe. But I don't want to lose a good friend to the Dark."

"We were enemies once," pointed out Draco.

Harry smiled and said, "But not anymore. I advise you _not_ to go home but its your decision. If you go…_please_, be careful. I don't think I could stand to lose a friend."

"Neither can I," said Draco. "I'll think about it, Harry. Long and hard."

"That's good. Don't tell me what you decide."

Draco's eyebrows arched up into his hair in surprise.

"Don't you want to know?" he asked.

Harry gave him a sorrowful look as he replied, "I'll know when your not there after hols start. I don't want to know before then."

"Why?"

"Because I'll try and stop you."

Draco blinked.

Harry was trying to protect him. Like he had been trying to protect Niamh from getting hurt the year before…

The younger Draco would have shoved that protection away and gone on without looking at the risks. But the older Draco had learned a lot from watching Harry.

Mostly he had learned that the dark-haired wizard protected what he loved and cherished.

He protected his friends, his family – the girl he loved.

And he even wanted to protect the Malfoy heir, who had been his enemy only a few short years ago.

How things had changed…

"I won't tell you then," said Draco.

"See you."

"Yeah."

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment before Draco turned and walked away. He had two days to make a decision.

Either he could remain and be free of everything but his loyalty to the girl he loved and his strong friendship with Harry.

Or he could leave and return with Voldemort's Mark on his arm, forever a prisoner of the Dark.

The problem was that one part of him wanted the first and another wanted the second.

**Author's Note**

Last day of vacay – last night, actually. By tomorrow (Sunday), I shall be home. It'll be great to be back.


	10. The Last Christmas Holiday

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 165 – The Last Christmas Holiday**

The first day of Christmas holidays found Harry and Niamh out on one of the castles battlements. Harry had his heavy green and silver cloak pinned at his throat, his long hair tied loosely at the base of his neck. In the protective circle of his arms Niamh stood, her own cloak pulled tightly about her.

From the battlement they could see all the way down to Hogsmeade station and could watch the slow progression of students from the school.

They saw Amanda dragging Neville into a carriage, followed by a giggling Ginny. A huge white wolf followed the redhead into the carriage, its amber eyes flickering with intelligence.

Hermione was seen a few minutes later, shouting furiously at Ron before she climbed into a carriage with a Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood and the Patil twins.

Ron stood dumbstruck for a few moments before he followed Seamus and Dean into a carriage.

"There they go," said Niamh softly as they watched the last carriage leave the school. "All our friends."

"Gone again," said Harry.

"Are we all that's left in Slytherin?"

"I think so."

"Well," said a voice from behind them, "not _all_ that's left."

A grin spread across Harry's face and he waited until the person came to stand beside him before he looked at them.

"So," he said slowly.

"So."

Niamh laughed then smiled at the person standing beside them.

"Nice to see you, Malfoy."

Draco grinned wryly at her and said, "You too, O'Feir. Harry, stop smirking, damnit!"

Harry chuckled, his smirk widening.

"Sorry, Drake," he said with a laugh. "I'm just glad you decided to stay."

Draco laughed as well and ran a hand back through his blonde hair.

"Y'know what? So'm I. So am I."

* * *

"I am glad to see you, Draco," said Severus when the three Slytherins showed up at his door. "You have no idea how much."

"If Harry's joy is any indication, sir, I think I may actually have a good idea," said Draco as he gave the taller wizard a Look.

Harry just grinned cheekily then turned to his father.

"I was wondering if we were still going to spend this Christmas at the cottage like we planned. 'Cause if we were…"

"You were wondering if Draco could come," finished Severus, giving his son a mild frown.

"Yes."

Severus continued to frown at his son then threw up his hands and said, "Alright. But I won't allow anyone else to come."

"Aye, sir," said Harry, bobbing his head.

Severus glared at him then turned towards Draco, asking, "Does your mother know you're not coming home?"

Draco nodded and replied, "She owled me a week ago when Father went to the meeting. That was when she left."

"Will he be able to find her?" asked Niamh.

"Not a chance. She grew up learning Dark magic and learned a lot more from my father. Where she can hide, he'll never find her." Draco's voice rang with a note of pride as he said that.

There was a short silence and then Severus clapped his hand together.

"Well then," he said. "Now that we have all that sorted out…Harry, Niamh, are your things packed?"

"Aye," said the two as one.

"Draco?"

"Sitting in the entrance hall, sir."

"Very good. We can head up then. Come along."

"Won't others find us going home with you…curious, sir?" asked Draco as the four of them walked out of the dungeon.

"Probably," said Harry from in front of them.

Severus smirked as he said, "Albus has _conveniently_ called a meeting that does not require my presence. No one shall see us."

Draco looked stunned for a moment then shook his head. He should have realized that Dumbledore would have known long before he did that Harry was a Snape.

"C'mon, Drake!"

The blonde looked up in surprise and saw that he had fallen behind the other three. Harry waved a long arm at him and Niamh looked back at him with an amused smile.

Shaking his head, Draco shouted, "Coming," and jogged to catch up with them.

* * *

"Would Mister Draco like some more tea?"

"Yes," said Draco, nodding at the house-elf. "Thank you…" He trailed off and looked curiously across the table at Harry for the elf's name.

"Marly," supplied the young man as he reached out to snatch a roll from a basket.

"Marly," repeated Draco. He nodded at the elf and said, "Thank you, Marly."

"Mister Draco doesn't have to thank Marly," said the house-elf, her blue eyes kind. "Marly is happy to serve."

"Okay."

Marly smiled and disappeared, reappearing a moment later with a plate that sported what appeared to be a chocolate pie.

"Dessert, Master Snape!"

"Ah," said Severus as he saw the pie. "Right here, Marly, my sweet. Have I ever told you how I love your pie?"

"Many times, Master Snape," said Marly, bobbing her head.

"Then I shall give my praise once more. Draco, would you like some?"

"No, sir, I'm full."

"You are _so_ missing out," said Niamh with a grin. "I'd like some, professor."

"Severus when not in school, Niamh." Severus frowned at her as he passed her a small plate with a triangular piece of pie. "How many times must I say as such?"

"At least one more, sir."

Severus sighed then looked at Draco, saying, "The same goes for you, Draco. I won't have the word 'professor' in this house. At least not applied to me."

"Yes, sir."

The dark wizard sighed again and looked over at his son, who was laughing.

"Its no use, Da!" cried Harry through his laughter. "No use at all!"

"I know. But I can try, can't I?"

"But of course. Now hand over a slice of that pie, won't you?"

* * *

"Happy Christmas!"

"_Oof!_"

Now we can't keep continuing this, can we? 

Draco lifted his head from his pillow and frowned at the wall that separated him from Harry's room. Had he just heard a voice in his head?

Still frowning, he dragged one of the sheets from his bed and wrapped it about himself before he stepped into the hallway. His feet sank into the lush dark green carpet as he padded down to Harry's door. A glance down the hall in the direction of the master bedroom where Severus slept told him that either this was a regular occurrence…or the man slept like a rock.

He tentatively pushed the door open and peered inside to see what was going on.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" said a voice that seemed to be coming from the other side of the empty bed. A hand reached up from that side and Harry pulled himself up, his right shoulder appearing while the rest of him was entangled in his own sheets. Draco looked at the bed and saw that it was bare of all sheets but one.

"What happened?" asked Draco as his eyes strayed to the dark runes on the young man's right forearm.

"_She_ jumped me," replied Harry, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Only in good fun!"

Niamh's dark head popped up beside Harry and she grinned wryly at Draco.

"Hi! Sorry if I woke you."

"Actually it was some voice in my head…"

That would have been me. 

Draco felt a weight descend on his shoulder and he turned to find a pair of yellow eyes staring into his.

Greetings, young dragon, said Jardin.

"You…you can _talk?_"

I can do more than talk. And I warn you now, young dragon, if you do anything to harm my _dominus_, I shall do worse to you than the tigress, the fox, or the wolf would. 

With that Jardin, leapt from Draco's shoulder and flew to perch on the headboard of Harry's bed. He settled down and glared at the Malfoy Heir.

Harry, who had heard the threat, glowered darkly at the bird.

"Jar…"

What? 

Harry's eyes narrowed as he said, _I don't take kindly to you threatening my friends._

He could be a possible danger. Best to keep him in line with threats. 

_He's my **friend**, damnit! He risked his father's **and Voldemort's** wrath by not going home! I'd say that makes him damn well trustworthy._

Jardin turned his head to fix his golden gaze on his bond mate.

You trust too easily, Harry, he said seriously.

_And you trust too little,_ shot Harry back.

I have seen much in my years. Kingdoms have fallen because of trust. I would not like you to fall because of it. 

I won't.

Jardin shook his head and said, My threat still holds. 

Harry sighed and turned away from the raven. He looked across the room at Draco, who still looked a little in shock, and said, "I'm sorry. Jar can be a bit…protective…sometimes."

"Right," said Draco, glancing at the raven. "Protective."

And never you forget it, young dragon. 

There was a short pause then Niamh tugged on Harry's long hair, crying, "C'mon! _Presents!_"

Harry looked over his shoulder at her, saying, "Sometimes I wonder if you're really seventeen years old."

"Presents! Presents!" shrieked the girl, slinging her arms about his neck and nearly choking him.

"Okay! _Okay!_ Let me get a shirt on, woman!"

Draco laughed at them as they wrestled with each other and the blankets from Harry's bed.

The threat from Jardin, however, weighed heavily on the blonde's mind. And he made note to always remember it.

**Author's Note**

I figured I could at least mention Luna… And Draco stayed! Whee!


	11. Viciousness

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 166 – Viciousness**

"So how was your holiday, Draco dearest?"

Draco stopped in the corridor and slowly turned to see Pansy standing behind him, Crabbe and Goyle flanking her.  Between the two of them, she resembled a mouse standing between two elephants.

Of course, he, knowing how dangerous the two brutes were, didn't find the analogy at all funny.

"Hello, Pansy," he replied darkly turning fully about.  His right hand released the strap of the knapsack on his back and fell onto the hilt of the dagger at his belt.  Silently, he blessed Harry for giving him the Elven blade for Christmas.

Pansy's eyes widened at the sight of the dagger then relaxed as she smirked.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" said Draco, cocking an eyebrow haughtily.  His thumb rubbed against the Elven rune carved into either side of the dagger's hilt.  Harry had told him it was the rune for courage.

And even though courage was a Gryffindor trait, he held tight to the dagger that was his only defense as his wand was tucked into his knapsack.

"Don't you love me, Drake?" purred Pansy, taking a step towards him.  She had a cruel little smile on her lips and an evil glimmer in her eyes.  "You know I love you.  We were promised to each other once."

"I won't honor any deal my father made," sneered Draco.  "And I _never_ liked you, Pansy.  You were too much of a whore, even when you were eight."

Pansy's face twisted into a snarl of outrage and she snapped, "Crabbe, Goyle, get him!  Spatter his brains against the walls!"

The two lumps moved forward and Draco ripped his dagger from its sheath.  His body fell back into the fighting stance he'd been taught at age nine by the sword master his father had hired.

"Come on," he snarled, waving the dagger slightly.  "Come and get me!"

Crabbe grinned as Goyle grunted, "This'll be easy."

"Really?" said a voice from the behind them.  "I don't think I like easy."

"Me neither," commented another voice.  "What about you two?"

"Nope," echoed two voices.

Pansy whirled about, rage in her eyes as she snarled, "_Snape!_"

Harry, his expression dark, halted halfway down the staircase.  His right hand tightened about the curved scimitar he held as he spat, "So you know."

"All the Death Eater's know," hissed Pansy.  "And by tomorrow, the wizarding world will know that their beloved savior is nothing more than a Death Eater's son!  You're no better than I am, Snape!"

"Maybe," said Harry as he continued down the last of the steps to the cobblestone floor.  "Maybe not.  I don't really care what you think, Parkinson, and I _relish_ the thought of finally being able to take my real name.  Did you think I didn't know?"

"If you were trying to shock him, you've got another thing coming," said Niamh as she came to stand at Harry's right shoulder.  She lifted a katana with both hands and aimed its tip at the blonde's heart.  "You've also got another thing coming if you think you're going to do anything to Malfoy."

"'Cause if _anyone's_ going to injure that blonde idiot," added Mika as he stepped down to stand at Harry's left shoulder, a long sword in one hand.

Ginny appeared at the werewolf's elbow, a short sword clenched in both hands and a fiery look in her brown eyes.

"It'll be _us_, not you," she finished with a sneer.  "So piss off."

"And that's putting it blatantly," said Harry with a smirk.

Pansy glared at the four of them and hissed, "You're going to die, Snape.  There's no stopping it.  One way or another, you're going to _die!_"

"Everyone dies someday."

"Just not today," said Niamh with a smile.  "So why don't you and your lackey's run off and go do whatever you do."

Pansy fixed the dark-haired girl with a venomous glare and spat, "Your going to die too, O'Feir!  The Dark Lord knows all about you and Snape!"  She smiled evilly as she continued, "He plans to torture you slowly in front of _him_."

Niamh's eyes narrowed and her expression set in anger.  But her anger was nothing compared to what showed in Harry's eyes.

The young man stepped forward, his green eyes slowly turning black as he approached the blonde.  He whipped his scimitar out, fast as a striking snake, and clipped her across both cheeks in one smooth motion.  Pansy stumbled back with a pained cry, two streaks of scarlet on her cheeks.

"Fuck you, Snape!" she shouted.  "I'll see you dead!"

"I'll see you there first if you threaten Niamh again," snarled Harry.  "And don't think I won't do it.  I've done murder once, Parkinson.  In your case, I'd be happy to do it again."

Pansy's eyes were wide with fear as she stumbled backwards, Crabbe and Goyle numbly following her.  Draco watched them as they went before he turned to look at Harry, who was glaring coldly after them.

"Murder?"

"Remember Tyls?"

"Yes…" said Draco slowly.

Harry's voice was void of emotion as he said, "He was killed a year before by the man who 'raised' us.  I killed _him_ in revenge."

"Oh.  Well…that's nice."

"Heh.  You okay?"

"Fine."  Draco smiled slightly as he sheathed his dagger.  "Thanks for the dagger."

Harry smiled in return and said, "I knew it'd be helpful."

"Now what?" asked Mika, seemingly ignoring the fact that Harry had just revealed he had killed someone before.

"Now?" said Niamh, walking over to Harry and wrapping her arm about his waist.  "Now we have to wait."

"For what?" asked Ginny.  "For Voldemort?"

"He'll come," said Harry.  "He'll come and he'll bring everything he has against us."

"Before the school year's done, this war will be finished.  One way or another…"

**Author's Note**

Yes, I know, its awfully short.  But there was blood!  Doesn't that make up for the shortness?    Or maybe that's just in my case.

**Bryvend:** Just yours, I think.

Osa well…


	12. The Truth in All Its Forms

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 167 – The Truth in All Its Forms**

"They know. How do they know?"

"Well we did storm two Death Eater fortresses together," said Harry.

"But _still_," exclaimed Niamh, halting in her pacing before Severus' fireplace. "How did they find out?"

"All they needed was something of Harry's and something of mine," replied Severus from where he slouched in his favorite chair. "A lock of hair, a fingernail, a drop of blood…anything with our genes. Hell knows Voldemort could have any number of things from me."

"He had my hair when we fought," said Harry. "His curse cut it off."

"Surely it didn't take them this long to see a connection between you two," hissed Mika. "Hell, anyone can see it!"

Harry scowled at him and Mika nodded, adding, "My point exactly. You both have that same damned scowl!"

"Every Snape has that scowl," said Severus. "And it doesn't matter how they found out or how long they've known."

"But why now?" asked Ginny. "Why not years ago if they knew then?"

"Because Voldemort knows that this is the last year he can try to kill me," said Harry. "He knows that the moment I am allowed out of this school, I'll come after him."

There was a small silence and then Niamh asked, "How do you know that, Harry? How can you know?"

Harry smiled coldly and lifted a hand to tap the lightning bolt scar over his right eye – his first scar.

"This connects me to him, remember? I told you at the beginning of last year he felt happy. Probably because he found the Gauntlet. Now he's afraid."

"Of what?" asked Mika.

"Of him," said Draco, looking straight at Harry. "He's afraid of him. And he has a good right to be. Hell, I am."

"Rest assured, Drake, I'd never hurt you. Unless I had reason to."

"Eh, that's always your excuse."

"Yeah, I know…"

Another silence spread across the room.

"By tomorrow the news will be all over the front page of the _Prophet_," said Severus. "Rita would have had a field day with this story."

"But she won't," said Ginny proudly. "She's trapped in a mason jar."

Mika blinked and said, "You mean that mason jar with the bug in it that's been on the common room mantle since fourth year?"

"Yes, that one."

"Whoops," said Draco, looking abashed.

"'_Whoops?'_"

"I sort of broke it a few months ago."

"_No_," gasped Ginny. "You didn't!"

"Sorry…"

"So she's loose?" asked Harry. "Well that's letting the fox into the hen house again."

"Actually," said Draco, "Pansy killed it. The bug flew over to her and she smashed it with a book. What exactly was the problem with it?"

"That _bug_ was Rita Skeeter," explained Severus. "I daresay very few will miss her."

"I certainly won't," said Harry. "But surely there are other reporters out there just like her."

"There are but not as bad. But…we can do nothing to stop this. By tomorrow the truth will be out."

Severus smiled at his son and added, "By tomorrow we won't have to hide anymore."

A wide grin spread across Harry's face and he looked at his friends and father with joy in his emerald eyes.

"About bloody time!" he cried loudly, to which everyone laughed.

* * *

**BOY-WHO-LIVED DEATH EATER'S SON!**

It has come to the attention of this newspaper by way of a source

who wishes to remain anonymous that Harry Potter, proclaimed the

Boy-Who-Lived after he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sixteen

years ago, is actually the son of a Death Eater!

According to this _Prophet_ source, Harry Potter is actually the son of

Severus Snape, who was charged as a Death Eater but set free due to

the confession of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry. Snape, to those who do not know, is the son

of Septimius Snape, who was convicted two years before his son and sent

to Azkaban prison. He was Kissed two years ago and resides in the prison

to this day.

So, the wizarding world has been lied to. Harry Potter, the so-called Savior

of the our world, is actually the son of a Death Eater. He is, in reality, Harry

Snape.

What more, perhaps, have this boy and his father lied about?

_Report by Ilar Theac_

"There it is," said Harry as he looked down at his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He looked up and stared at the faces of all his friends, who were gathered about him at the Slytherin table. Even Ron, Hermione, and Neville were there, sitting within the protective circle of their Slytherin friends. "Its all out in the open now."

Niamh forced a smile as she said, "Now you won't have to hide. You can be who you've always been."

"Not completely," said Harry. "Not until Voldemort's gone."

"Hey, Snape!"

Harry's head jerked up and he caught an orange that had been flying towards his face with reflexes honed by six years of Quidditch and four years of training. His eyes then traveled over to the Gryffindor table, where a fifth year was standing, glaring at him.

"Death Eater scum!"

"Bastard!" howled Niamh. She was on her feet in the next instant, wand at ready. Draco, who sat beside her, was on his as well, gray eyes cold.

"No, that's Snape there!" shouted a Gryffindor back at Niamh. "Bastard son of a Death Eater bastard!"

"Shut up, you!" bellowed Ron, getting to his feet and turning to glare daggers at his Housemates. "You don't know what your talking about!"

"Traitor!" howled another Gryffindor.

"_Silence!_"

Stillness fell over the Hall as all eyes went to Dumbledore. The old wizard was on his feet, blue eyes cold behind his half-moon glasses.

"I will not have this," he said in a soft, dangerous voice that could be heard through the Hall. "I will not have this school broken apart by a simple truth. Messrs. Bannon, Tracey, and Lancaster, I wish to see you in my office. _Now_. Professor McGonagall, escort them."

McGonagall nodded and rose to do as such as Dumbledore continued, "A simple truth was revealed today, nothing more. Mister Potter – or Snape, as is his true name – is no different than he was before. He is _still_ a member of this school and I will not see any student treating him differently. I fear for any who would do as such and caution Mister Snape to keep his wand holstered."

"Yes, sir," said Harry, rising slowly to his feet. His jaw was clenched tightly as he was forbidden to defend himself against any fool who would take him on.

"Very good," said Dumbledore, eying Harry. "Continue on, Professor. And continue with your breakfast, children. Filius, you are in charge."

Dumbledore turned to leave but was stopped as the tiny wizard stammered, "But…but, Albus – _Severus_ is second behind Minerva, not I…"

"It would not be wise to turn this Hall and these students over to Severus at this time," said Dumbledore softly. "He knows this and will say nothing. Keep order, Filius."

"Of course, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded and left, glancing once at Harry as he passed him.

"Why did he tell you to keep your wand holstered?" demanded Niamh. "He practically told the school that they would attack you without the threat of being hexed!"

"He knows I spent those four years on the Elven plan," replied Harry. "But if he thinks that by telling me to keep my wand holstered will keep anyone who tries anything safe, he's got another thing coming. I wasn't a street rat for nothing."

"And we're not your friends for nothing," said Mika.

Ginny nodded and hissed, "If _anyone _tries anything I'll hex the Hell out of them. He only said _you_ have to keep your wand holstered. Not us."

"Right," said Niamh with a glint in her eyes. She looked at Harry and growled, "Anyone that tries anything will answer to us."

"Hear, hear!" cried Amanda, Thomas, and Hermione as one.

Neville just nodded, looking rather pale, as Draco grinned.

"Well," said the blonde, "you've got an entire army of defenders, don't you, Harry?"

"And you're among them, Drake."

"Well, of course! If I wasn't, O'Feir here would curse me."

"Damn bloody right I would, Malfoy."

**Author's Note**

Twenty points to anyone who can figure out what the reporter's name spells!

And its loose! The truth is loose! Muaaaaaahahahaaaaaaaaaa!! ::cough cough:: Sorry. Random Frankenstein moment there…


	13. A Fistfight, a Conversation, and a Certa...

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Author's Notes**

Twenty points to…er, well…to everyone who figured out the reporter's name!  And to those who were asking, it _is_ Liar Cheat.

Someone also asked for a fight of some kind in their review.  I don't recall who it was – I'm also too lazy to go look – but you know who you are!

So here's a fight in all its yummy goodness.  Watch out for the blood!  And someone call Madam Pomfrey, 'cause this is gonna be a doozy…

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 168 – A Fistfight, a Conversation, and a Certain Book**

Mika was sitting in the Library with Ginny when a bird that looked distinctly familiar came swooping in and crashed onto their table in a mass of feathers and papers.

"What in Merlin's name…?" began Ginny as the bird struggled to its feet.  It wavered then shook its head, which was tinged with gray whilst its body was black.

Wolf!  Fox! it cried.

Mika blinked and said, "Did I just hear that bird talk?"

"If you didn't, we're both going insane."

Wolf!  Fox! cried the bird again, hopping about.  It clacked its beck and cried, Father bond need help! 

"Father bond?" said Ginny in confusion.

"Wait…isn't this one of Jardin's chicks?"

Ginny's brown eyes widened as she looked across the table into Mika's.

"_Harry!_"

"Damn them!" shouted Mika, hurling his chair to the floor as he leapt out of it.  He ran out of the Library, Ginny and Jardin's chick right behind him.

There, there! cried the bird  Father bond is there! 

"Where?" exclaimed Ginny, looking around frantically.  Mika rushed over to a balcony near them and saw a fierce fistfight going on below them.  Two students were already out cold with bruises aplenty on them and broken noses to boot.

The fight shifted and a bellow echoed up to them, along with a voice that snarled, "_Get your filthy paws off my hair!_"

"_Bastards_," snarled Mika, his eyes glowing amber.  He jumped over the balcony rail and fell twenty feet to the floor below, landing with the unearthly grace of a werewolf.  Above him, Ginny tried to still her madly beating heart and drew her wand.

Below, Mika threw off a seventh year Ravenclaw who tried to keep him from plunging into the fight, very nearly sending the other boy crashing headfirst into a brick wall.  He made a conscious effort then to control the wolf inside but it was howling in rage.  A member of its pack was being challenged and it didn't like that.

It didn't like that at all.

With a howl that was entirely wolf, Mika leapt into the fray, eyes flashing madly.  He hurled two out of the fight then grappled with another, resisting the urge to sink his teeth into the sixth-year neck.

"_Stupefy!_"

The beam of red light sent the sixth year falling to the floor and Mika grinned up at Ginny before he blocked a punch thrown at his head.  He shoved a burly fourth year back then found his forearm grabbed by a strong hand.  Whirling, he threw a punch but it was easily blocked.

"Come to join the party?" quipped Harry, glancing at the werewolf.

"You looked like you needed a hand," growled Mika.

Harry grinned ferally, his emerald eyes glinting with a fierce light.  The black of the Tethdaìr lingered on the edges of his iris' and shifted like angry shadows.  He then released Mika, spinning around to deliver a battering roundhouse kick to a hapless Gryffindor sixth year.

"Give me a hand then," said the young man, grinning over his shoulder at his friend.

"I can't believe your obeying Dumbledore's rule," hissed Mika as he grappled with a crazed looking Slytherin, his back pressed against Harry's.

The other wizard grunted as he punched a fifth year into unconsciousness then snarled, "Its that or expulsion."

"And you'd rather stay in the school."

"Yes, please."

"Well - "  Mika was interrupted as a Hufflepuff from the crowd that had gathered around them jumped on his back.  He hurled the second year to the floor and casually placed one foot on his chest, holding him down as he punched a Ravenclaw in the gut.  " – this certainly won't look good to Dumbledore, now will it?"

"They started it," defended Harry as he kicked another Ravenclaw's kneecaps out of their sockets.  "Sorry, there."

"Fuck you!" spat the Ravenclaw, grabbing Harry's foot and trying to pull him to the floor.

The emerald eyes hardened and Harry sneered, "Now, that's not nice.  That's not nice at all."  He lifted his other foot and kicked the Ravenclaw in the face, breaking his nose and leaving the impression of his combat boots there.

"_Stupefy!"_

_"Petrificus Totalus!_"

"_Obvolvo!_"

"I think the cavalry just arrived."

Harry and Mika, once again with their backs together, turned to look at the balcony above them.  Ginny was still there, her eyes flashing fire, and she'd been joined by a severely enraged looking Hermione.  Harry had learned by watching several tirades between the bushy-haired girl and Ron that she was _not_ a person you wanted to piss off.

And comes slowly down the stairs, her eyes as cold as the North Wind, was Niamh.  Her ebony wand was extended out in front of her, ready to cast spell, hex, or curse – whatever she deemed the situation needed.

"You okay, Harry?" she asked, her eyes on the crowd of students.

"Fine, Ni," assured Harry.  He did have a few bruises from where a couple of the brutes had landed their punches and kicks but he'd had a lot worse.

"Good," said Niamh as she reached the bottom of the steps and started towards them.  She reached the sixth year who was now completely wrapped in duct tape (except for his eyes) and stopped.  A slow smile spread over her face and she reached out, placing a hand on his chest.

"Bye, bye," she whispered before she gave him a gentle shove backwards.

Mika winced as the sixth year hit the floor with a _crack!_ and grumbled, "I bet that hurt."

Harry grinned at him and said, "And that's exactly the reason why I'm glad she's on our side."

"And why is that?" demanded Niamh, frowning at him.

"Because you can be so wonderfully vicious when your pissed off."

"Only when it involves you."

"Well, of course."

"Please stop the lovey-dovey crap," groaned Mika.  "Are we done?"

"I think so," said Harry.  He looked at the crowd that had gathered around them during the fight and spread his arms wide.  "What?  Nobody else want a go?"

Half the students looked like they were quite willing to jump him while the rest shifted nervously and stepped back.  The other half hurriedly moved back as Niamh lifted her wand threateningly.

"If anyone else _wants_ a go," she said in a cold voice, "they can have one with _me_.  That goes for any of the slugs on the floor too."

"Don't think they'll be trying anything for a long time," commented Mika, looking at the beaten students.  He felt a little ashamed about giving them the beating he had but the wolf was proud – it had protected a member of its pack.  Why shouldn't it be proud?

"_What is going on here?_"

"Just what I need," grumbled Harry as McGonagall pushed her way through the crowd.  She looked at the beaten students then at Harry, Mika, and Niamh.  The three stared back at her, waiting.

"Wait for it…" whispered Mika.

"_MISTER DAVIDS, MISS O'FEIR, AND MISTER PO-**SNAPE**!  What is the meaning of this?"_

"They attacked Harry, professor," said Mika.  "And sixteen against one just aren't fair odds."

McGonagall looked so enraged that it looked like she might blow steam out her ears.  Or transfigure them into something nasty for the rest of their natural lives.

But she took a deep breath and extended her arm, growling, "To the Headmaster's office with the three of you!"  Three shocked cries came from the balcony above and she looked up there, snapping, "You all well, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, and Mister Weasley!  The rest of you clear off!  Prefects, help me get these students to the hospital wing."

"I can't believe her!" exclaimed Niamh as the six of them walked towards Dumbledore's office.  "They started it and _we_ get sent to Dumbledore's office for it!"

"Well we did kind of finish it," said Ginny.

"That doesn't matter!  If we get punished for what they started, I'll…I'lll…I'll eat my wand!"

"Then what would you do magic with?" purred Harry into her ear.  She jumped, not knowing he was right behind her.

"Braggart!  Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry.  I think I may need to go to the hospital wing myself."  He winced and rubbed the side of his head, one eye slipping closed.

Hermione frowned at him and asked worriedly, "Did one of them hit you in the head?"

"No," growled Harry.  "One tried to scalp me using my own hair."

"Tell me who and I'll show them the real meaning of scalping," snarled Niamh, her eyes glinting.

Harry smiled down at her and said, "Much as I would enjoy seeing that, I don't think the Headmaster would allow it."

"I'm fairly sure I wouldn't, Harry," said Dumbledore, appearing suddenly in front of them.  He allowed the stone gargoyle that guarded his office to slide shut behind him before he said, "Minerva just told me that the six of you were in a fight of some sort."

"They started it, professor!" exclaimed Ginny.  "They jumped Harry!"

Dumbledore frowned and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Harry?"

"Fifteen of them, sir, from every House."  The young wizard smiled grimly as he added, "A few of them will have missing teeth to remember me by."

"I'm certain more of them will remember your boot," commented Dumbledore, gesturing at the blood spattered on Harry's combat boots.  "Who were they exactly?"

"They're in the hospital wing now, sir," said Ron.  "Are they going to get detention for this?"

"Of course," said Dumbledore.  He looked gravely at Harry and added, "I am sorry that the truth being revealed could not be easier for you, dear boy."

Harry just shrugged casually at that, snorting.

"Professor, I've been in fistfights worse than what that was since I was six.  Its not like its anything new.  Its just for a different reason."

"What was the old reason?" asked Mika curiously.

"They were in our territory or we were in there's."

"Oh."

"It still saddens me to see my students come to this," said Dumbledore.  "Sad indeed."

Harry smiled tightly and said, "It can only get better, professor."

"I hope you are right, my boy.  Now…off with you all.  And please, all of you, keep your spell-slinging to a minimum.  That means none of those curses in your book, Miss O'Feir."

"Yes, sir," sighed Niamh as Dumbledore nodded to them before he walked off in the direction of the hospital wing.

The six of them stood there for a moment before they began to slowly walk back the way they'd come.

"How'd he find out about the book?" asked Harry, looking curiously at Niamh.

"How should I know?  He does say he enjoys the Destruction Curse though – apparently its good for spring cleaning."

Harry snorted in disbelief and laughed.

"Trust Dumbledore to find a practical way to use a deadly curse!  _Ha!_"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Ron.

"Their book of spells, hexes, and curses," said Ginny, Mika, and Hermione in unison.  Ron blinked and stared at them in awe.

"_You all knew?_"

Three heads nodded.

"_And you never told me?_"

Three heads nodded again.

Ron frowned then grumbled, "Well that's nice."

"Here, Ron," said Niamh, tossing him a small book.  "That's one of the copies I made."

"When'd you make copies?" asked Harry.

"Christmas hols."

"Ah, so _that's_ why you wanted all the paper."

"Yeah."

"Heh."

There was silence between the six of them until Ron shouted, "_What kind of insane people are you two, creating spells like these?!_"

"Highly insane," said Harry.

"Indubitably," added Niamh with a grin.

"Your both nuts."

"_Thank you!_" chirped the Lord and Lady Hex, causing Ron to shake his head.  His sister just grinned at him and laughed.

"You know its no use, don't you, Ron?"

"Yeah, I know.  But somebody's gotta be the voice of reason here!"

There was a short pause before everyone but Ron burst out laughing.  He stared at them in confusion for a moment, one eyebrow arched slightly.

"What'd I say?"

**Author's Note**

I don't know why I didn't write a fight like that earlier.  Oh yes…I had Draco!Bashing then.  Ah well.

And lookit the confused Ron!  pats his head  Poor dear…

I shall note that Jardin's chicks have trouble speaking telepathically because they are only half Altair bird.  They don't have the ability to bond to a person like Jar does but they will, should they ever choose a mortal companion, be very devoted to them.  Only ability of Jar's that they share is that they're immortal except to the Killing Curse.  Same goes for Mordiana (who cannot speak telepathically but is a very intelligent bird nonetheless).

And could someone call Filch?  We need a clean-up crew in the entrance hall…


	14. Find the Dragon

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Author's Note**

The next three chapters have been edited from their original format. Things have been added…and subtracted. After reading several replies, I felt as though this was needed.

**May: **Thank you for pointing that out about the rack. It has been corrected.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 169 – Find the Dragon**

"Harry, have you seen Malfoy?"

"No. Why?"

"We were supposed to get together and study for N.E.W.T.S., remember?"

"Oh shit! Ni, I…"

"Its okay," said Niamh. "Ron forgot too. But Malfoy – I wouldn't have expected him to have forgotten."

Harry's eyes narrowed to emerald slits, his dark eyebrows dipping as he frowned.

"No," he said after a moment, "that's not like Drake at all. And where _is_ he? Its nearly curfew!"

"I don't know." Niamh suddenly had a horrible thought and she cast a wild look at her best friend. Harry caught it and arched one eyebrow, the other remaining lowered.

"What?"

"You…you don't think that the fight earlier was a distraction, do you? Parkinson's been glaring at him ever since we came back from hols."

"I wouldn't put it past her," snarled Harry, rising from where he'd been lounging on the couch. "Hold on a minute."

"Where are you going?" called Niamh to his back as he stalked towards the boy dormitories.

"To get something!"

The dark-haired girl sighed and slumped against the couch, waiting for him to return. When he did, her eyes went wide.

As did those of everyone else who was currently in the common room.

"Wh-what is that, Potter?" stammered a third year, backing away hurriedly.

"It's a sword," replied Harry as he casually tightened his belt. "A scimitar to be exact and I _do_ know how to use it, so stop cringing. And I won't use it on any of you."

The common room seemed to relax then Harry smirked and added, "Not unless you piss me off, of course."

Every eye in the room widened and Niamh grabbed the older wizard's arm, dragging him towards the door.

"Stop scaring the locals," she growled. "And where are we going?"

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good!_"

"The map?"

"How else are we supposed to find Drake?" asked Harry as he knelt, spreading the map out to its full length. Niamh dropped down beside him and watched him as he ran his fingers over the map.

She hadn't looked at him closely in a long time and now that she did, she was in shock. Since the beginning of the year he'd looked like he always had, a tall, broad-shouldered, dark-haired wizard with startling green eyes. But now he looked…older. Even his eyes were old.

Older than the twenty-one years he had now lived.

He made her think of his father, who – from what she had been told– had also seen too much in his life before he even reached the age of twenty-five. His eyes too, once his guard was down, were older than his years.

It made Niamh suddenly realize how truly alike father and son were.

"Here we are," said Harry suddenly, placing his fingers on the spot where the names Niamh O'Feir and Harold Snape hovered. "Now where…"

"He's down here," whispered Niamh. Her fingers, just five inches from Harry's, touched the name Draco Malfoy "But…that can't be. If I'm reading this right, that's below the dungeons."

"The dungeons go deeper than this, Ni," said Harry softly. "But Da said no students knew about them…"

"How do _you_ know?"

"He told me, of course. C'mon."

He gathered up the map, flipping it so he could see the floor Draco was on was on top. Rising to his feet, he extended a hand towards her. Niamh looked at the scars that crossed his knuckles for a moment before she placed her own in it. He pulled her up and she found herself standing very close to him quite suddenly.

"Is he okay?" she asked nervously. "Shouldn't he be moving?"

Harry just looked down at her, his eyes blank. Then he tightened his grip on her hand and turned, pulling her down the corridor without a word.

Niamh, fear rising up in her belly, followed him silently.

* * *

"We're close."

"How close?"

"He's just one floor below us now. If I can just find the stairs…"

"Can't I light my wand too?"

"_No!_" hissed Harry. His eyes glittered in the light from his wand as his head whipped around to look at her. "To even _use_ magic down here, your wand has to be acknowledged by the wards. Mine is, yours isn't."

"What's so important down here?" asked Niamh.

"Everything. If the Ministry knew what was down here, they'd have closed Hogwarts years ago."

"You mean…"

"Dark Artifacts?"

Niamh just nodded.

"Tons. Hundreds. _Thousands_. I dunno. These corridors go deep – deeper than the Chamber even, I think. I'm not sure if Dumbledore knows what lies in the deepest ones."

"What's in the topmost?"

"Paintings, tapestries, rugs, mirrors…just furniture. Maybe one or two suits of armor."

"Second?"

"The professor's old school trunks. 'Cept for Da's. He's got that in his rooms."

"Third?"

"Books that are more restricted than those in the Restricted Section."

Niamh was silent then she asked, "What floor are we on now?"

"Seventh."

"And what's down here?"

Harry halted and said, "_Luminosus._"

Niamh gasped and took a step back as she saw a pair of eyes leering at them from inside a jar. Another pickled creature was in a jar next to it. And next to that one. And that one…

"_There are thousands of them_," she gasped, staring at the shelves with their hideous jars in awe.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Product of all the Potion Master's to be hired here since Hogwarts was founded. Next floor's…oh, bleedin' hell."

"What?"

Harry spat something in Elven and slapped the heel of his hand against his forehead. His green eyes were wide as he gasped, "_How could I have been so stupid?_"

"_Whaaaaaat?_" cried Niamh, tugging on his arm.

"Ni…the next floor…" Harry swallowed hard before he continued, "The next floor's what they call the Corridor of Blood. Can you guess _why_ they call it that?"

Niamh shook her head then she gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"You mean…"

"Torture devices," growled Harry. "From thumbscrews to the Iron Maiden. _Ishbé!_ If he's dead, I'll…"

"I'll help you," snarled Niamh. "But we'll plan revenge later if he hurt – or worse. Right now we just have to find him!"

"Right. This way!"

He grabbed her hand again and pulled her down a set of stairs that spiraled around once before it exited into the corridor below it.

Halfway down, Harry's nostrils flared at the smell of blood. Half-buried images of a pair of twins lying in a pool of their own blood and another of a dark-haired boy just a year younger than they flared up but he shoved them back.

Stuffing the map into his pocket, his snapped, "_Nox!_" then waved his wand about the room, shouting, "_Lumen Lampas!_"

In torch brackets all the way down the corridor, fires sprang to life. Niamh shivered as various torture devices came into view – some she knew and a few she didn't.

"_Lai Istveil…_" she heard Harry breath and turned to look at him.

She immediately wished she hadn't.

In front of them on a table, his wrists and ankles tied to ropes that wound about large wheels at either end of the table, was Draco. He was bloody, battered, and beaten severely – but he was still alive.

"_Gree Haldish,_" hissed Harry. "The Rack. Those bastards. They'll pay for this."

He drew his scimitar and slashed the ropes that bound the blonde Slytherin to the table after releasing them slowly. Draco moaned and opened his eyes to a bare slit, revealing them to be bloodshot. A bruise was purpling nicely over his right eye and it opened less than its counterpart.

"Harry to the rescue?" he croaked through parched lips.

"Don't forget the Lady," said Harry as he cast a spell over the other boy before carefully lifting him into his arms. Draco arched back and screamed wordlessly in pain.

"Sorry," whispered Harry. "My spell will keep me from injuring you. If I could levitate you out of here, I would."

"Just…just go," hissed Draco. "Doesn't it take the pain away?"

"No. Sorry."

"Just get me out of here," whispered Draco, leaning his head wearily against Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked at Niamh, who had taken one of the torches from its bracket and had the Marauder's Map in her hand. She looked at him for a long moment then said, "We'd better hurry."

"Lead on, fair Lady," said Harry. "The faster we get him out of here, the faster we can seriously injure whoever did this."

Niamh grinned wickedly, her eyes glinting with ice.

"Let's move then, my dear Lord."

* * *

"Good Heavens, what happened to him?" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey when Harry appeared in the hospital wing carrying a now unconscious Draco.

"I'll tell you when I find out," replied Harry as Niamh came in behind him, tucking the now wiped Marauder's Map in her pocket.

Madam Pomfrey gave him an odd look then ordered, "Take him to one of the private rooms and lay him on the bed. I'll be there in a moment."

Harry just nodded and walked towards the back of the wing, shifting his burden uneasily. Niamh sprinted ahead of him and opened the door that lead into the corridor that the private rooms branched off of. There were four such rooms and Harry and Niamh both were of the opinion that seeing them once was enough.

Entering the first room, Niamh pulled the sheets back and Harry carefully laid Draco down on the mattress. He then stepped back and drew his wand, removing the spell he'd placed on the other boy.

The gray eyes snapped open then and Draco croaked, "Where…?"

"The hospital wing, Mister Malfoy," said Madam Pomfrey as she bustled into the room. "And in my good hands. Now out – _out_ – you two! I'd suggest a new shirt, Mister Snape."

Harry blinked then looked down at his shirt. It was a long-sleeved shirt he'd bought the year before in Diagon Alley and now the dark green cotton was covered with Draco's blood.

"Sorry bout that," breathed the blonde.

"Quite alright," said Harry, leaning over his friend. "Drake…"

"_Out_, I said," growled Madam Pomfrey, glaring at him.

Harry's dark head came up and his emerald eyes flashed angrily.

"I'm trying to find out who did this to him!"

"Leave punishment to your father, Harry."

Harry growled and spat, "I'll handle this one myself. No one, and I mean _no one,_ harms my friends and gets away with it. Now, Drake…"

"Parkinson," croaked Draco. "Crabbe, Goyle – they grabbed me from behind. But Pansy…Pansy and Greengrass. Blaise… They did the torture…"

Harry's expression was as hard as stone as he heard the name's. His left hand, which had been resting on the hilt of his scimitar, was gripping the leather-bound Elven iron tight enough that his knuckles showed white through his skin.

As Niamh watched the dark of the Tethdaìr took over his eyes.

"I'll get them," he growled to Draco through clenched teeth. "They'll regret this."

"I trust you," mumbled Draco before he closed his eyes wearily. Madam Pomfrey looked up at Harry then, her expression stern.

"Now will you leave?"

"Yes, ma'am. Please tell me when we can come visit him."

"Of course, Harry."

The dark-haired wizard nodded then turned to leave, pushing Niamh gently out in front of him. They walked across the hospital wing in silence until Niamh asked, "What are we going to do?"

Harry halted and turned to look at her. Niamh, who had never been frightened of him since she'd met him, nearly took a step back at the rage she saw brimming in his all-black eyes.

"Get our book," he growled. "And every book of hexes and curses in my trunk. The password is _Lilai_."

"Where are you going?" she asked to his back as he began to walk in the opposite direction. He stopped and turned his head to grin ferally at her over his shoulder, looking like he was trapped between sanity and sheer madness.

"I'm going to go set up for the party."

**Latin Translation**

Luminosus – Bright ; so, essentially, Harry just made the light from his wand brighter

Lumen Lampas – Light Torch

**Elven Translation**

Ishbé – Hell

Lai Istveil – By Heaven

Gree Haldish – The Rack

Lilai - Lily

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the Draco!Bashing. I couldn't resist.

Heheh. Old habit die hard, neh?

And, yes, Harry is _veeeeeeeery_ pissed off. ::rubs hands together gleefully:: I'm going to have sooooo much fun next chapter! 'Cause its _torture time!_

This chapter was written whilst listening to the soundtrack for PoA. Which is WONDERFUL! Its all composed by John Williams (not adapted from the SS like CoS) and all excellent. Track 7 (A Window to the Past) is by far my favorite. I don't know WHAT is playing on that track but its excellent.

Suppose I'll shut up now and go write some torture sequences. Muaaaaha.


	15. Avenge the Dragon

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 170 – Avenge the Dragon**

Pansy was walking out of the Slytherin common room when she was grabbed from behind by two hands. Crabbe and Goyle, who had been right behind her, turned to find out who had grabbed the girl but halted when they found themselves staring into a pair of entirely black eyes that glowed with hatred.

Harry's face, a crazed smile fixed across it, came out of the dark and he purred, "Hello, boys. Come to join the party?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other nervously, the same thought going through their heads. They were dull but they weren't dull enough to stand still while the infamous Lord Hex stood before them.

So they turned tail and ran.

But they didn't get far.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

"Can't run, boys," hissed Harry as he stepped out of the shadows, an unconscious Pansy hanging limply in his arms. "The show's only just begun…"

* * *

Blaise was in the West Tower kissing Daphne Greengrass rather…messily, when someone came up the stairwell. He pulled away from her and shouted, "Bugger off, yah bastard!"

"There's no one there, love," purred Daphne, trying to pull his mouth back down to hers.

"Oh really?" said a voice both of them knew.

"_Potter!_" snarled Blaise, rising to his feet only to have them kicked out from under him. Harry pushed back the hood and part of his Invisibility Cloak so his head and body were visible. If anyone came up behind him, they'd only see the top of his head.

He grinned at the two of them and said, "Its actually Snape, you know. But that's beside the point…"

"Go away, Snape," snarled Daphne as she drew her wand. "Or I'll do to you what I did to your pet dragon."

Harry's eyes hardened and he whipped out his right hand, snapping, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Daphne's wand shot out of her hand and into his – whereupon he pointed it at its master.

"I'm here to revenge my 'pet dragon' as you call him. Now lets go. We can't keep the party waiting."

"What party?" snapped Blaise as Daphne helped him to his feet. "What nonsense are you going on about, Potter?"

Harry grinned in a half-crazed manner and replied, "Not nonsense, Zabini. My lovely Lady and I have planned a party. And we want you two to attend."

"Lady…" gasped Daphne. Her eyes widened as she stared at Harry, who smirked.

She knew _exactly_ what was going to happen tonight.

"Snape, no. You can't!"

"I damn bloody well can," snarled Harry. He flicked her wand towards the stairwell and snapped, "Go. Party's waiting."

Blaise glared then jerked Daphne against him. They slowly descended from the top of the Tower, Harry following behind them.

* * *

"Are we ready?"

"Let's see…checklist: five fools."

"Check," said Niamh, looking at their five captives.

"Our book."

Niamh waved her notebook at him.

"Good. My books?"

"Aye."

"Wands?"

"At ready, m'Lord," purred Niamh, drawing her wand.

Harry smirked and said, "Then we're ready. Let the fun begin."

"Of course," said Niamh, turning towards their five captives. "This will be _our_ fun and not _your_ fun."

"Oh _nooo_. Because _your_ fun is _BEATING SOMEONE TO NEAR DEATH!_"

"I think we struck a nerve," whispered Blaise to Pansy with a smirk.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he strode forward, slapping the other boy.

"Watch it, Zabini, or _I'll_ strike a nerve."

"You don't scare me, Potter," spat Blaise, staring defiantly up into the all-black eyes.

"Really?" said Harry, arching an eyebrow imperiously. He looked over at Niamh and said, "Hear that, Ni? I don't scare him."

"We'll have to work on that then, won't we? What shall we do first?"

"You do this!" shrieked Daphne, struggling against her ropes. "You do this and you're no better than us!"

"No!" hissed Harry, lunging forward and grabbing the ropes that bound her, shaking her. "_We_ are not going to torture you. _We_ are going to _duel you_."

"Oh hell," gasped Pansy.

Niamh smirked and said, "Yes, Parkinson. This is Hell. Your accordion is in the mail."

"If this is Hell," growled Blaise, "who's the Devil?"

"I'll claim the title tonight," hissed Harry. "And you, Zabini, can be the first duelist."

"Fine."

"Dueling _me._"

Blaise paled to a pasty white and Harry grinned, showing all his teeth.

"Let's begin."

* * *

"_Conjunctiva!_"

"_Aboleo!_"

"_Diffindo!_"

"_Obsequium_," hissed Harry, not even flinching as Blaise's spell opened up a long gash on his left arm.

"What's…going…on?" demanded Blaise as his wand dropped from suddenly numb fingers. He collapsed onto his knees, gasping for air. "Potter…you…"

"Bastard? Call me another. I've heard it before and I daresay I'll hear it again."

He waved his wand and released Blaise from his spell.

"Now get up and fight like you mean it, you piece of filth."

Blaise snarled and snatched up his wand. He only rose to one knee as he shouted, "_Crucio!_"

Niamh gasped but she heard Harry snarled, "_Speculum._"

The Cruciatus Curse struck Harry's Mirror Spell and ricocheted back at Blaise, who couldn't dodge it. He collapsed in a screaming heap, a victim of his own curse.

Harry strode forward during this time and knelt beside him. He grabbed the other wizard's left arm and jerked the sleeve up.

"Death Eater already. I should have known…"

"Make it stop!" shouted Blaise.

"Why should I?" asked Harry in a blank voice. "Did you stop when Draco asked you to? Did you stop hurting him?"

"N-no! _Ahhh!_"

"Then I won't let it stop either."

"_You're no better than us!_" shouted Pansy. "No better, Snape, do you hear?"

"I hear," hissed Harry, looking at her. "I hear very well, Parkinson. And maybe I _am_ no better than you. But at least I don't torture people for fun."

"Then what is this?" gasped Daphne.

Harry looked at her and said, "I thought you knew, Daphne."

"Revenge…"

"Exactly," spat Niamh. "You five hurt one of our friends. And we're not going to let you get away unscathed. We didn't let that bastard Cade get away with hurting Mischa and we won't let you five get away with hurting Draco."

"Right," said Harry. He flicked his wand at Blaise and shouted, "_Finite Incantatem!_"

The dark-haired boy slumped back onto the floor, sobbing miserably. Harry gave him what might have been a look of pity then his eyes hardened as Niamh touched his arm and whispered, "He deserved it."

"That doesn't mean its right," hissed Harry back.

"I know."

They looked at each other for a moment then he said, "You take the next one. I'll do what I can to help, Zabini. No one deserves the Cruciatus Curse. Not even him…"

Niamh just nodded and turned towards their now four captives. She jerked Pansy to her feet and shoved the girl's wand into her hand.

"My turn," she said with a cold smile.

* * *

The sun had risen before Harry and Niamh slumped onto the old but sturdy table in the dungeon room where they had taken their captives. Across the room, the five lay still. They were beaten and battered – not only by hexes and curses, but by two distinctive pairs of boots and several fists.

Harry and Niamh hadn't considered healing them.

They'd gotten their revenge, plain and simple. Why should they heal the bastards?

"He who fights monsters should look into it that he himself does not become a monster. When you gaze long into the Abyss, the Abyss also gazes into you," whispered Harry as he leaned his head against Niamh's.

She smiled slightly and mumbled, "Wise words. Who…?"

"Friedrich Neitzsche."

"Oh."

There was a small pause then she asked softly, "Have we fallen into the Abyss, Harry?"

He turned his head so he could look into her eyes. His own were now emerald once more, not the all-black they had been all night and through the morning.

And they were sad but proud.

"Ni," he said softly, "I've been fighting monsters for a long time. I think I fell into the Abyss when I killed Argil."

"Don't say that."

"I think its true."

"No, its not."

He looked at her.

"And why is that?"

"Your not a monster."

Harry just smiled wearily at her and whispered, "Tell me that after all this is over and I might believe you."

"I'll tell you both that right now and order you to get off that table before I deduct points."

"Oh shit…" breathed Harry.

"Oh shit indeed," sneered Severus as he stepped into the room. "I want you two in my office, now. And if you move before I get back from taking this five to see Madam Pomfrey. I will torture you both into unconsciousness."

Harry and Niamh looked at each other then wearily rose off the table, latching onto each other so they could make it down the corridor. Severus looked after them for a long moment then at the five students who lay on the floor beyond.

"Revenge," he said softly to the deaf ears and empty room. "Sweet yet…revolting. I hope the two of you never have to seek revenge again."

Shaking his head sadly, he went about getting his five students to the hospital wing before he went to confront his son and the girl he considered a daughter.

**Author's Note**

Torture and angst. And Severus! AH! I'd hate to be Harry and Ni right about now, wouldn't you?

**Ikigami03:** I agree with you! Originally I wasn't going to heal them but then when I was typing, I did. You saying what you did made me change it to what it should have been originally. Thanks for the kick in the head – and the thing about track 7. I figured it was woodwind instruments but I couldn't tell what that first one was.


	16. We're in Trouble

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 171 – We're In Trouble**

"_What in all nine bloody levels of Hell were you two thinking?_" shouted Severus as he slammed his office door shut. His eyes were narrowed with rage and he could feel a vein popping out on his forehead.

He was definitely going to have a headache after this…

"They hurt Drake," said Harry wearily. He lifted his head and peered at his father with tired eyes. "We had to do something."

"You should have let me handle it!" shouted Severus. "Not gone off and kidnapped them!"

"We didn't kidnap them," grumbled Niamh. "Kidnapping would require taking them out of the castle. We didn't."

Severus snarled incoherently and howled, "_Do you two have any idea what you've done?_"

"Proclaimed war against several Dark families?" said Harry.

"Won ourselves more enemies?" asked Niamh.

"Revealed four Death Eater's within the school?" sneered Harry.

Severus cursed.

"Who?"

"Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini."

"Greengrass?"

"She's half Muggle," muttered Niamh. "Voldemort wouldn't allow her in if she tried."

Severus arched an eyebrow. Even he hadn't known the girl was half Muggle.

"So," he said, "what do you to have to say for yourselves?"

"We're not sorry if that's what you want to hear," spat Harry venomously.

"No, its _not_ what I want to hear."

Niamh groaned and asked, "What do you want to hear, professor?"

"I want to hear my son and the girl I consider a daughter speak in innocent voices, not in curses!"

Harry and Niamh stared at Severus as he strode forward and knelt in front of them.

"I don't want the two of you to turn into another _me_ when this war is over," whispered Severus.

"We won't," hissed Niamh.

"You are well on your way, child. Well on your way…"

Harry coughed and said, "It was revenge, Da."

"I know what it was! Just…promise me. _Both of you._ Promise me that I shall never have to see that again."

"Promise," whispered Niamh, biting her lip nervously.

"Never again, Da," said Harry. "Never again…"

Severus sighed heavily and breathed, "I'll hold you both to it."

"We know," said the two in unison. They then both yawned and Severus pulled them both to their feet, dragging them towards the passage that led to his quarters. Both were so out of it, they didn't notice they were moving until they were laid onto his bed and tucked in.

"Sir…" began Niamh, only to have her mouth covered by his hand.

"Sleep," said Severus in a voice that evoked no arguments. "Both of you. We'll discuss punishment when you wake up."

"Mmmf," grumbled Harry as he buried his face in a pillow – Niamh's pillow, at that.

"MINE!"

"Mra," growled Harry, hugging the pillow to him. Niamh glared at him before she shifted her position and used his shoulder as a pillow.

Severus looked at them for a long moment then turned and left to leave the two to sleep.

* * *

"I'm very disappointed in the both of you," said Dumbledore as he frowned at Harry and Niamh over his half-moon glasses.

"We're not sorry we did it," said Niamh, lifting her chin defiantly.

Harry nodded and added, "But we won't do it again, sir."

"Can I believe that?"

Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I promised my _father_, sir. And I don't go back on my word unless I have to."

"And Miss O'Feir?"

"Harry promised for us both, sir. I go where he goes and his promises are mine."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "So, are the Lord and Lady Hex content with their actions?"

"Not content," said Harry. "Far from it, sir. But we're not angry at ourselves for doing it. They deserved what they got."

"How do you know that, Harry?"

"Did you see Draco after we brought him up?"

"No, I'm afraid I…"

"Then you can't understand, sir," interrupted Niamh. "He's our friend, one of _us_."

"And we don't allow one of our own to get hurt without revenge," snarled Harry.

"Like Miss Moody, you mean?"

Harry and Niamh were silent but Dumbledore could see in their eyes that they were also proud of the beating they'd given Augustine Cade.

"Very well," he said. "Detention with Mister Filch for two weeks _every night_ and no Hogsmeade visits for a month. I think you both feel enough guilt to make it enough."

The two Slytherins just nodded then rose and left, walking silently down the stairs until they reached the corridor outside. There Mika, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Thomas, and Mischa waited for them.

"So," said Mika.

"So," said Harry, eying the werewolf.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ginny. "We could have helped."

"We wanted to do it on our own," replied Niamh.

"Pity," sneered Hermione. "I'd have liked to have taken a piece out of Pansy myself."

Ron stared her while Ginny said, "Good grief, we _are_ a bad influence on you, Mione."

"Are you expelled?" piped Mischa, her dark eyes wide.

Harry smiled gently at her and shook his head.

"No, Mischa," he said. "Just have detention with Filch for two weeks."

"And no Hogsmeade visits for three weeks," added Niamh.

"Ouch," said Ron, wincing.

"Yeah…how's Draco?"

"Fine when we visited him earlier," said Thomas. "He looked right well pleased when he heard you two had cursed _and beaten_ the Hell out of those braggarts."

"He wanted us to drag you both to the hospital wing immediately," said Hermione with a little smile.

"So he can thank us?" asked Niamh.

"Berate you is more likely," said Ginny.

"Probably both," chirped Mischa.

Harry chuckled softly then said, "Let's not keep him waiting then."

* * *

"Your both nuts! Crazy! Out of your bleeding minds! _Crackers!_"

"Is he done yet?" whispered Niamh to Harry.

"GREAT BLOODY FOOLS!"

"Not yet," whispered Harry back.

"Morons," snarled Draco, glaring at the two of them. He then shook his head and said, "But I'm bloody glad you did it!"

"Could've fooled me," said Niamh with a small smile.

Draco shrugged and said, "Professor Snape ordered me to berate the two of you whenever you came in."

"Ah, so _there's_ the culprit," said Harry.

"Yeah. I hear Pansy's got a blossom of a black eye. Who did that?"

"I recall elbowing her when she tried to bite me," said Niamh. "Or did I just punch her?"

"Nice. It was nice of you both but, please, don't do that again."

Harry smiled and said, "We won't. Da made us promise."

"Then let me make you promise again," said Draco. "I don't want either of you to become murderer's because of me."

"Drake…"

"No, Harry, listen. You should know this. You two might not have killed them but what about next time? What if I had died? Then what would you have done?"

"Don't make me answer that," growled Harry, his eyes flashing black momentarily. "You don't _want_ me to answer that question, Drake."

"Yes, I do. _What would you have done, Harry?_"

There was a small silence before Harry said softly, "I'd have killed them."

Draco nodded, his gray eyes sad.

"See? Don't do it again. You've already done murder once, Harry. I don't want you to have to do it again because of me."

"What about Voldemort?"

"I wouldn't classify Voldemort as a human being if he were the last life form on this planet," snarled Draco. "Now both of you'd better get off before the Wicked Witch of the Hospital Wing comes back."

"She's not _that _bad, Malfoy," said Niamh, laughing.

"Sure she isn't. And remember what I said!"

"We will," said Harry as he pulled Niamh from the room. "We will…"

**Author's Notes**

NOW these chapters are what I originally wanted them to be. Angst, tension, and some bloody good beatings on those five arses. Yes, if you missed it, they were cursed and beaten. I should have known that no mere CURSING would be enough for revenge. You don't mess with the friends of the Lord and Lady Hex lightly.


	17. The Old Shines Through

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Soul-Dust:** The rack is a medieval torture device. As I said, it's a table with two wheels on either end. Ropes are wound about the wheels and a person's wrists and ankles are tied by these ropes. Then the wheel's are wound up, stretching the person out.

**Sesomaru:** Well there'll be a short sequel to NM (about four chapters), so a little more Niamh then and I'm going to be writing an AU for this AU. So, Niamh and the rest of the gang'll be around for awhile longer, never fear.

**kitty254781:** If you're referring to the prophecy from OOTP, no. Parts 5-7 of NM are my own plotlines and the prophecy just doesn't fit in with them. If I ever get around to doing an NM version of OOTP and the subsequent canon books, it'll more than likely have a part.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 172 – The Old Shines Through**

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Snape and O'Feir beat the Hell out of five Slyth's."

"So?"

"Their own Housemates? What kind of loyalty is that?"

"Hey, you haven't heard the whole story!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Those five _tortured_ Malfoy!"

"Are they _nuts_? I mean, Malfoy's not someone to be trifled with on his own! Let alone with him being one of Snape's friends!"

"Guess they are nuts. Or were."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Hear what? All five of them got expelled!"

"For beating up Malfoy? _Ow!_ What'd you hit me for?"

"Haven't you been listening? They _tortured_ Malfoy. And I mean real, honest-to-God torture."

"Damn. What about Snape and O'Feir?"

"Detention."

"Didn't they torture those five Slyth's?"

"I heard they dueled them then beat them."

"Still torture."

"That's not torture. Torture's getting some sadistic pleasure out of making someone else go through pain."

"How do you know it wasn't torture?"

"Heh. I know Snape. Sure he's got a temper and he'd probably curse you rather than look at you but he's _not_ sadistic."

"What about O'Feir?"

"She's the same."

"Oh."

"Who were the Slyth's who got expelled?"

"Parkinson, Zabini, Greengrass, and those two lumps who always follow Parkinson about."

"Crabbe and Goyle, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's great! Five more Death Eater's for You-Know-Who!"

There was a sudden hush.

"You really think he's back?"

"Of course I do! Do you really think Snape would lie about something like that?"

"Well…he _is_ a Snape…"

"Oh come off it! He may be a Snape but he wouldn't lie about something like _that!_ What sane person would?"

"What are you three talking about?"

Seamus, Dean, and Terry Boot looked up suddenly to stare at Neville in horror.

"Oh, hi, Neville," said Seamus. "Talking about nothing…nothing at all."

Dean nodded but Terry rolled his eyes and said, "We're talking about Snape and O'Feir."

"Don't tell him that, Terry!"

"Harry and Niamh?" said Neville.

"They beat up Parkinson and her lot!" cried Seamus.

Neville nodded and said, "Yes, for beating up Malfoy."

"You knew?"

"I knew before everyone else did. Amanda told me after she found out from Tom."

"Brethel, you mean?"

Neville's eyes hardened slightly and he hissed, "Don't call her that!"

"What?" asked Seamus in confusion.

"Don't call her by her last name! Or Harry and Niamh!"

"Why not? They're _Slyth's_, Nev."

Neville lashed out at the Irish boy, striking an inkpot from the table. The black ink splashed over Seamus' face and shirtfront and Dean leapt out of his seat.

"What's up with you, Neville?"

"They're human too!" shouted Neville, ignoring the question. "Just because they got Sorted into Slytherin, doesn't mean they're lower than us! You – you talk about them like they're – they're – _like they're house-elves!_"

"Calm down, Nev," said Terry softly.

"_No!_" snapped Neville. "I won't calm down! You watch it, Seamus! Or I'll – I'll hex you!"

Seamus laughed and anger flashed across Neville's face. He grabbed his wand from its pocket inside his robes and pointed it at the other boy.

A horrified look passed across Dean's face and he cried, "Neville!"

"No!" hissed Neville. His hand shook slightly but his wand was aimed at Seamus' heart and there was a fierce look in his eyes that said he'd really hex him. "I'll do it, I swear I will. And don't you doubt it!"

With that Neville turned and stormed out, his hand clenched tightly about his wand. Seamus and Dean stared after him in shock but Terry laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. He then turned to the two Gryffindors and said, "Now I know how he got into Gryffindor!"

* * *

Neville was still fuming as he made his way down to the dungeons. He walked to where Amanda had told him once that the entrance to the Slytherin common room was and pounded on the stones.

"Hey! Open up!"

"Go away, Longbottom!" shouted a voice from inside.

"Or we'll hex you good!" cried another, cackling.

"Hush the lot of you or _I'll_ do some hexing."

The stones shifted and moved, revealing a arched doorway in the wall. Harry stood there, his waist-length hair unbound and falling wildly about his face and shoulders.

"Nev? You look bloody well riled up. What happened?"

"Can I come in?" asked Neville, ignoring the question.

Harry glanced behind him then nodded and said, "Sure. C'mon in."

Neville smiled and stepped into the common room, walking past the taller Harry. Two sixth year Slytherin's who sat near the fireplace glared at him and hissed angrily.

"Stop that," growled Harry as he turned around. "Nev's trustworthy."

"Slytherin's don't trust easy, Snape," hissed one of the two.

"Well _you_ don't have to trust him to let him in. _I_ do."

"Still wrong, I say," grumbled the other.

Harry shook his head and said, "No. What's wrong is this damned rivalry between us and Gryffindor. Y'know, all of them aren't courageous idiots."

"And all of us aren't Dark Wizard in training."

"But until they learn _that_," hissed the second one who'd spoken, "we won't trust _them._"

Harry sighed at that. His own House could be as stubborn as Gryffindor sometimes…

"C'mon, Nev," he said, pushing the shorter boy forward. "Ni's over in the Corner with Amanda. Just sit and tell me what's going on."

"Okay. Hello."

"_Nev!_" exclaimed Amanda, jumping out of her chair as Harry led Neville over to the Hexer's Corner. She hugged him then asked, "What are you _doing_ in here?"

"Couldn't stand it out _there_," replied Neville, sinking down into a chair. "Not with Seamus going on about what Harry and Niamh did." He looked up at the three of them and hissed, "And he kept calling all of you by your last names!"

"That's usual," said Niamh with a shrug. "They've always done that."

"But now they do it with _contempt_," hissed Neville. He looked at Harry and said, "I never thought when everyone found out they'd be like this."

Harry smiled wanly as he sat down on the couch beside Niamh, who scooted close to him.

"I did," he said softly. "Figured it had to be like this. Da's just the evil Potions Master to them and I'm just his bastard son. They haven't seen him like he his when they're not around – he hasn't allowed them to. And he never will."

"Why not?" asked Amanda.

"He's protected that side of himself for so long, I don't think he knows how to let go of the other half."

Amanda frowned at that then asked, "What about at Christmas?"

"Again," said Harry, "that's something he'll allow. You guys are my friends so, around you, he let's his guard down a little. But never all the way."

Niamh nodded slightly then leaned towards Neville with a smile on her face.

"Y'know, I've never seen you angry, Nev."

Neville blushed and stammered something but Amanda just laughed and threw her arms about his neck from where she sat on the arm of his chair. She kissed his cheek, causing him to blush even darker.

"My Nev's got a temper," she said, her eyes shining. "You've just got to _find it_."

Harry looked up at her words and she grinned at him. He smiled back, remembering a conversation he'd had not so long ago with her.

The old Neville, the one she'd used to know, was shining through.

**Author's Note**

I haven't the slightest idea of how this chapter came about. But it's a Neville chapter! Everyone loves Neville!


	18. Dragon's Return Plus Some Spying

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Lunawolf:** Well…it'll be the same world (High Elves, Darcorn, etc) only Harry will grow up with Sev instead of on the streets. I've got three chapters of it written so far and I'm pretty happy with how its going.

**ChibiGyouza:** See them again? Hmm, dunno. Maybe. I already have the big battle sequence written but as I continue it seems like I'm going to have to go and change it about some. They may make a short appearance in the battle. Or beforehand.****

**Ezmerelda: **_Neville a bad guy?_ Oo I've never heard that one before. Aie, that _does_ give you the heebie jeebies. And, yes, it would be fantastic if the old Neville came back full force. He'll probably only reappear gradually, though.

**Nebel:** You are very welcome! runs out and hugs all her wonderful OC's

**Author Note:** As to the chapter shortness some of you have mentioned, I only write as far as my brain thinks up for that chapter. Be it fives pages or one. If it feels like it's a good chapter ending, I end it there. Hence the sometime shortness.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 173 – Dragon's Return Plus Some Spying**

Three days after Neville visited Arx Serpens, Draco was released from the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had told Harry and from there word had spread through Slytherin. Most of them were shocked that someone could do that to someone in their own House.

"Its just plain wrong them doing that," Harry heard Janis Palin complaining to Veronica Tabolt as the two of them were hanging up a banner they'd made. Apparently the two of them had had crushes on Draco for three years and were trying to win him by making a welcoming banner.

Apparently no one but Harry knew the blonde had a girlfriend.

"Oi, Malfoy's back!"

Every head in Serpens came up at that shout and Harry leapt up from his chair in the Hexer's Corner. Five long steps had him across the room and grabbing the still sickly looking blonde up in a bear hug.

"Le'go ye big lug!" shouted Draco laughingly, pounding on Harry's shoulder.

Harry just chuckled as he stepped back, releasing the shorter boy.

"Sorry there," he said with a shrug. "Just been worried about you."

"I can remember why," grumbled Draco as he rubbed his shoulder. He then looked up at the banner about the fireplace and laughed. "Well, well…I see I was missed after all."

"'Course you were," said Niamh as she came into the common room from the outside corridor. Mika and his little sister Mischa came in behind her, their light-colored hair littered with soot.

Mischa's dark eyes lit up at the sight of Draco and a shy smile slid across her face.

"Hi, Draco."

The blonde turned slightly to grin down at the silver-haired girl who'd adored him since she'd seen him.

"Hey, Mischa," he said warmly. "How's your arm?"

Mischa touched her left arm lightly with her right hand and replied, "Its okay. Just like it usually is."

"That's good. Now, why in Merlin's name do you have soot in your hair?"

He reached out to pick up a lock of soot-stained silver hair but had his hand knocked away by Mika. The werewolf locked his eyes with Draco's and growled, "That's none of your business, Malfoy."

"Mika," growled Harry warningly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," grumbled the white-haired teen. "Just tell your pet ferret to keep his hands off my sister."

Harry and Mischa opened their mouths to say something but Draco beat them both to it.

"First," he said, holding up a finger, "I am not a pet. Two, that was only one time. Three, I already have a girl, thank you very much, Davids."

Mika blinked, clearly stunned.

Mischa rolled her eyes and elbowed her brother in his stomach, snapping, "Yeah, Ika, he already has a girlfriend. Where've you been?"

"Obviously not here," muttered Mika. He looked at Harry and said, "You knew?"

Harry just nodded.

"Well, I'm really out of the loop, aren't I?"

"Well," said Harry, "I don't know who it is…"

"No one does," said Draco proudly. "Secret, y'know. Till…till all this is over, at least."

"All what?" asked Veronica, looking up at Draco as though she hadn't just heard that he had a girlfriend.

Draco looked at her like she was mad.

"The war," he said matter-of-factly. "The war…"

* * *

"What did Mika and Mischa have soot in their hair for?" asked Harry an hour or so later when he flopped down next to Niamh on the couch.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh. And I'm actually Voldemort's son."

Niamh blinked at him then she sighed and said, "Okay, okay. We were spying on Professor Daladier."

Harry cocked an eyebrow curiously at that.

"From the staffroom fireplace," finished Niamh, her cheeks flushing pink.

The second eyebrow went up to join the first.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" asked Harry innocently.

"Like I'm up to something!"

"Oh no, that's _this_ look."

Harry dropped one eyebrow, narrowed his eyes, and lifted his upper lip in a sneer then looked the girl beside him up and down with a scathing glance. He then grinned, face suddenly relaxed, and said matter-of-factly, "_That's_ looking at you like you're up to something."

Niamh glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. She then turned, her nose in the air, and spat, "Just for that, I'm not going to kiss you."

"Aw, but aren't I so cute and lovable?"

Niamh glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and tried desperately not to laugh. He was looking at her with a wonderfully pleading expression, his luminous green eyes wide and liquidy.

"Pwease?" he said.

"No."

"Pwetty pwease?"

Niamh pursed her lips, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Pwetty, pwetty pwease?"

"No."

"Awww…" said Harry, ducking his head. "Nobody luffs me…"

"Oh good God," growled Niamh, turning around and throwing her arms about his neck. She kissed him, long and hard, then leaned back with a frown. "Happy now."

"Yes, indeed," said Harry, grinning wryly down at her. "Now…what were you doing spying on my dear half-uncle?"

"Mika had this odd idea that he might have been the one who told Voldemort."

"_What?!_" exclaimed Harry, pushing himself backwards.

"It's a somewhat feasible idea…"

"Niamh," said Harry seriously, "my uncle may be a bastard and an idiot but he's no Dark Wizard! Death Eater's killed his mother. I don't think he'd just up and turn to Voldemort because he found out I'm his nephew."

"Then who told?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation? It doesn't _matter_."

"But what if what he said in class that day made someone start thinking?" asked Niamh.

Harry smiled and reached out to cup her cheek in his hands.

"It doesn't matter."

"Harry…"

"It doesn't matter," repeated Harry in a whisper as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Mmm," mumbled Niamh as she leaned into the kiss.

But she wondered…was Harry just saying that to console her?

Did it really matter?


	19. Jokes Round Out the Night But Sorrow Com...

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**James Milamber:** Not of late I haven't seen it. Perhaps that is what inspired that scene… Of course, if it did, it did so unconsciously. I do so want to sketch out that scene because I love it.

**Badassgothgirl:** No, it doesn't really matter. Harry's just happy to have the truth out. And, no, the ending is not the end. I've got a sort sequel planned and still have the AU to write as well as a few back-story fics I've been planning to write – the one of Harry's childhood standing highest in regard. Then there's me fixing all the bloody plot holes in the first parts of NM. What with the plotline having changed every time a new part came up and all… Soooo I've got my work cut out for me.

**Lunawolf:** Doesn't matter.

**Lord Elrond:** Not just yet! I'm still trying to figure out if I should wait until the very last chapter or reveal it earlier. And I think I get it. Then again that could be the caffeine talking…

**Homiedude:** Goddess of fanfiction? I'm honored that you think so. Very much so.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 174 – Jokes Round Out the Night But Sorrow Comes On the 'Morrow**

"Harry…"

"If you ask me again if it matters, I'm going to brain you with a fish."

Niamh blinked and stared open-mouthed at him for a moment. He blinked back at her then scowled and spat, "What?"

" 'Brain you with a fish?' "

"Do you have a problem being brained with a fish?"

"No, it's just…"

"Hmm?" said Harry, cocking his head to the side with one eyebrow arched inquiringly. A shadow over his face cast his eyes into darkness and if it weren't for the fact that she didn't know better, Niamh would have sworn his father was sitting in front of her.

"Why a _fish?_"

"Would you have preferred me to threaten to cut out your heart with a spoon?"

Niamh blinked again.

"But why a spoon?" she asked curiously.

"For Slytherin's sake!" exclaimed Harry, throwing his hands into the air. "Its simple!"

"Right."

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes and scowling.

"Because its _dull_," he growled.

"And?"

"And it'll hurt more."

"Oh."

"Have you taken a Wit-Dulling Potion today?" asked Harry as he peered at her, concern in his eyes.

"No. Need caffeine."

"Its five in the afternoon. Are you telling me you haven't been completely awake all day?"

Niamh nodded slowly and Harry sighed, "Woman, you are…Merlin, there's not a word for it."

"Pitiful?" asked Niamh as she flopped down in his lap.

Harry sighed as he wrapped his arms about her waist, pulling her back to lean against his chest, and tucked his chin into the hollow of her shoulder.

"You, Ni," he said seriously, "are _far_ from pitiful."

"Mmm. Still need caffeine."

"Ugh," commented Harry, rolling his eyes. He then turned his head and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "Love you."

"Love you too," mumbled Niamh, turning her head so their lips met in a short kiss.

A few minutes later she was lost in sleep and Harry wriggled himself out from under her weight then picked her up, carrying her over to the Hexer's Corner. He laid her out on the couch, tucking a pillow under her head and Summoned the coverlet from his own bed to tuck about her.

Brushing a few locks of hair that fell over her forehead behind her ear, he pulled a chair closer to the couch and settled down with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Summoning a book he'd bought during a Hogsmeade visit, he slouched further down in the chair and pulled up one knee to balance his book against as he read.

* * *

Niamh awoke in the morning, disoriented to find herself on the couch in the Corner, but feeling much better than she had the day before.

Sitting up, she saw Harry sitting two feet away, his long body very nearly falling out of the chair he'd fallen asleep in. His book was lying abandoned on his chest, rising gently with the motion of his breathing. One long leg was thrown across the coffee table whilst the other was on the floor and obviously the only thing keeping him in the chair.

She didn't know whether to scold him for falling asleep in such a position or laugh at him.

Shaking her head, she settled on simply smiling wryly at him. He did look ever so relaxed when he was asleep…

"Morning!" someone suddenly yawned from behind her and she turned to see Draco standing there. He was wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a rather tattered looking gray shirt that had a ragged rip near his navel. His blonde-white hair, which had grown shaggy, stuck up in several wild spikes.

He grinned at her then yawned, clasping his hands as he stretched his arms over his head. Gray eyes flicked to Harry as his arms came down and his grin widened.

"Cute."

Niamh smirked and said, "Another remark like that and people will think you've got a crush on him."

Draco snorted at that.

"You'd kill me if I did."

"Only if you tried anything. And I'd only seriously injure you. Promise."

"I'll hold you to it," said the blonde with a wink. He then nodded at Harry's sprawling body and asked, "Shouldn't we wake him before he actually does fall out of that chair?"

Niamh opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted as someone began to pound furiously on the wall outside. She and Draco jumped in surprise but Harry's reaction was even worse than theirs.

His eyes snapped open and he was on his feet with his wand in hand before Niamh could blink once. How he'd managed to get up without tripping over anything escaped her…

Emerald eyes flicked to her and she saw they were very alert. Like a predator almost.

_Harry?_ she inquired nervously, sensing the adrenaline that was quite suddenly pumping through his body.

The eyes that were locked on hers relaxed slowly and Harry sheathed his wand quickly. His movements were quicker than ever because of the adrenaline in his system.

"What's banging?" he asked after a moment.

"No idea," replied Draco as he crossed the common room to where the entrance was. He ran his hand over the Slytherin emblem that opened the door from inside and was surprised to have a severely distraught Hermione fall sobbing into his arms.

"Mione?" he said softly, looking curiously down at her.

"Bring her in," said Harry, appearing suddenly behind Draco without making a sound. The blonde nodded and pulled Hermione to her feet, leading her over to the chair Harry had abandoned. She sank into it with a sob and as he tried to pull back, reached out to grab his hand. Hers were clammy.

"Drake…" she whimpered pitifully, looking up at him with eyes that were red and swollen. It was obvious that she had been crying for a while. And it had made her distraught enough that she hadn't though to change out of her nightgown before she'd gone racing through the cold Hogwarts corridors.

A green coverlet was suddenly thrust into his vision and Draco looked up at Niamh. He smiled and took it from her, gently wrapping Hermione in its folds. Then he settled on the arm of the chair with one arm looped about her shoulders as the other played with locks of her curly hair.

Harry walked back over to them and sat down on the coffee table, his elbows propped on his thighs so his hands dangled between his legs.

"Mione," he said softly.

Brown eyes lifted to look at him and he smiled tightly but in a reassuring way.

"What happened?" he asked.

That question brought sobs anew to the bushy-haired girl and Draco couldn't take it anymore. He enveloped her in a hug, burying his face in her hair as he tried to whisper soothing words. She sobbed pitifully in his embrace, clinging to him as if he were a lifeline.

Niamh shared a worried and surprised glance with Harry at this. He just looked calmly back at her, one eyebrow arched.

_His girl?_ she asked curiously.

_So I figure,_ came the stiff reply. _Should've known…_

Harry gave a little shake then looked at Draco, saying, "Drake…"

"I know," said Draco softly. He pulled back from Hermione and bent down so he could look into her eyes. "Mione-love, what happened?"

Niamh's eyebrows arched at the pet name but she said nothing of it. Harry's expression was like that of a man who was about to meet the gallows.

Almost like he knew what was coming.

"They…" began Hermione, only to break into fresh sobs. When she finally got under control, she cried, "_They killed them. They killed my parents._"

"Oh God," breathed Niamh as Harry bowed his head.

"Fuck."

"Did you know?" asked Draco, looking at the other wizard.

Harry lifted his head slowly, his face a mask of grief. His eyes were deep pools of sorrow as he nodded.

"I saw it in my dreams. Voldemort and his Death Eaters…they killed so many…"

Hermione's sobs rang anew and Harry looked at her.

"I'm so sorry, Mione," he said softly.

"Its n-not your f-fault," she stammered, trying to smile at him. It looked more like a grimace but the attempt lifted what guilt Harry felt about not being able to do anything from his shoulders. At least some of it.

"Oh, Mione…" whispered Draco, hugging her again. "This should never have happened…"

"No, it shouldn't have," agreed Harry. He turned his head as he heard someone stirring in the dormitories and drew his wand, casting a charm about them.

Niamh felt the magic slide across her skin and she shivered as it raised gooseflesh on her bare arms.

"What was that?"

"It'll keep them from really noticing us," said Harry. "They'll see us but they won't really notice us. Kind of like the charms on Hogwarts to keep the Muggles away."

"Oh. _Oh!_"

Niamh jumped as a letter fell into her lap and looked up to see an owl flying out through the holes in the ceiling that were there for such a purpose. Across from her, Harry stiffened and rage flashed across his face. His eyes smoldered with it and she saw the dark shadows she'd learned to recognize as the Tethdaìr lingered at the edge of his irises.

"What is it?" she asked, picking up the letter. Then she flipped it over and dropped it when she was the impression in the wax seal on the back.

It was the Dark Mark.

"Oh God…"

Harry bent and picked up the letter, offering it back to her. Their eyes met and he softly said, "Open it."

Niamh, her heart in her throat with fear, took the letter in shaking hands and opened it. She pulled out the letter and read the first line before she began to sob.

Harry took the letter from her and slowly read it, his expression getting angrier by the minute. When he looked up, his eyes were flooded black and his rage was so fierce that his long hair was starting to bristle like that of a dog's.

"That damn bastard," he snarled, letting the letter fall to the floor. "He'll pay for this. I swear to you, Ni, he'll pay for this."

"I know," sobbed Niamh. She reached out towards him and Harry moved from his seat, dropping to his knees in front of her. He curled his arms about her waist as she flung her own about his neck and sobbed into his chest.

Draco, fearing he knew what had happened, leaned down slightly to read the letter.

_  
My dear Mudblood,_

_It seems that your family has met an unfortunate end. Your dear father begged for his life at my feet before I tortured him to death. And your mother…ah, my Death Eater's had such fun with her before they killed her._

_As to your aunt, she too has taken a leave of absence from life. I daresay she was hard to break for a Muggle but I broke her. Such spirit._

_Will you have such spirit when I break you before your lover?_

_Lord Voldemort  
  
_

"That bastard," breathed Draco, hugging Hermione closer to him. Her sobbing had ceased but Niamh's had just gotten worse. She was clutching at Harry like he was the only thing she had left in the world.

And he might very well be.

Harry, Draco noted, was shaking. Not from fear, he knew, but from anger – pure, undiluted anger at what happened to his friend and to the girl he loved.

Now, more than ever, the Boy-Who-Lived would be determined to kill the creature that had hounded him his entire life.

Especially since that he had now begun to hound those that he loved.

And if there was one thing Draco knew Harry hated more than anything, it was hurt coming to those he loved.

Blood was definitely going to be spilled when the final confrontation came.

Harry was surely going to make sure of that.

**Author's Note**

Quick, name me the reference for the fish slapping and the spoon! Two hundred points if you get both right! A hundred if you get at least one. ;D

And a truckload of Chocolate Frog's to anyone who figured out Drake's girl was Mione. Good show, you lot. I actually wasn't going to give that away till the end but I was reading an SS/Hr fic where her parents are killed and I just couldn't resist.

**Atra:** Its cause you love character torture.

**Bryv:** I prefer her torturing you, personally.

**Atra:** _glares _ Sadist.

**Bryv:** _smirks_ Git.

**Saer: **_grabs a bucket of popcorn and sits down to watch the confrontation_

**Mel: **_rolls eyes_ Sometimes I just don't understand you people…

**Atra:** Hellspawn!

**Bryv:** Slimeball!

Hey, stop it, both of you. I'm starting to get a headache from lack of sleep.

**Atra:** Well, go to _bed_, you stupid wench. Serves you right staying up to all hours.

**Bryv:** You sound like her dad.

**Atra:** Oh, bugger off, you trite bastard.

_sigh_ I give up.


	20. Sorrow's Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Lunawolf:** Oh, shite, you're right! Thank goodness I have you all. I'd forget everything… And Voldie's death, I assure you, will be as painful as it is within my power to make it. I'll tell you now that curses from Niamh and Harry's book will be involved.

**HecateDeMort:** Glad you like. Someone reviewed and asked me not to pair Mione with Ron – which I had fully intended – and so it put the idea into my mind. That was when I realized I'd only written the D/Hr pairing once (in the Dark Series) and thought it would be fun to do it again. And it is.

**Wink at J00:** I love Ren and Stimpy but no. That would probably involve a Log joke. "Its Lo-og, its Lo-og!" And whatever the rest of the tune is… Or "Happy, happy, joy, joy!" :D Good guess though. And I'm glad your comp decided to be nice.

**Author's Note:** 200 points for DaisiDeep and Amy2k! And 100 points for Rachel A. Prongs, Lunawolf, ChrismKing208, Darkfire1, Shea Longer, restive silence, futurebra, kangaroo, sparrow, SlythCat19, Coreys-angel, The Dark Flame, anon2, Mistress Cresacre, shina-schatten, custardpringle, Queen of the Elven City, That Idiot, emma20, LaughingCat, Raya21, and Jarvey! And the correct number of points to anyone I missed!

The fish slapping is a reference to a Monty Python skit (sorry for those who thought I was referring to the Dogma scene. I totally forgot about that… _looks embarrassed_). It goes as such:

There are two men in hunting khaki (complete with pith helmet) standing on the edge of a waterway of sorts. One just stands there as the other dances forward two steps and slaps him with two tiny fish. He then dances back then forward again to slap him once more. This happens one more time before the guy stops and the other lifts his arm, revealing he's been holding a bigger fish this entire time. He slaps the other guy and sends him into the waterway.

And the spoon is a reference to the movie Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. Great movie, must see it if you haven't – and not only because Alan Rickman is hilarious as the Sheriff of Nottingham. Here's the entire thing about the line:

Robin is talking to a priest about his father (who is by this time in the movie dead and accused of having practiced the Dark Arts) when Nottingham comes in. They look at each other then the priest yells, "Do not shed blood in the house of God!" Robin jumps forward and slashes Nottingham's cheek with his dagger before he cuts the rope the will conveniently take him to a hole in the ceiling. Nottingham proceeds to yell, "Locksley! I'll cut your heart out with a _spoon!_" Exit Robin.

Then later we find Nottingham talking to his cousin Guy of Gisbourne as the slash on the sheriff's cheek is being stitched up. Gisbourne asks, "But why a _spoon_, cousin? Why not an axe or a…" And then my fav line in the whole movie from Nottingham: "Because its _dull_, you twit, it'll _hurt more._"

So there yah go.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 175 – Sorrow's Aftermath**

It turned out that not only had Voldemort targeted Niamh and Hermione's families but that of nearly every Muggleborn student in Hogwarts.

A letter from Mrs. Weasley to her last two children at Hogwarts revealed that an attack had been tried on the Burrow as well but that all was fine. Dumbledore had apparently put up wards fit to rival Hogwarts' around the Weasley home two years before.

Another letter to Mika from his father revealed that his mother had been attacked and was now in St. Mungo's recovering. This news sent Mika into a rage (which wasn't good so near the full moon) and it had taken Harry, Draco, and three of the sixth years combined efforts to hold down the werewolf until he calmed down.

Classes were dismissed for the rest of the week as half the school was mourning – the first years in particular as most of them were Muggleborn.

"This isn't fair," mumbled Mischa as she collapsed onto the couch between her brother and Draco.

"Life generally isn't," said Draco mournfully. Hermione had left a few hours earlier to change clothes and she'd sworn to return the moment she'd done as such.

Every bloody Gryffindor had probably held her up, wanting to tell her how _sorry_ they were.

And how could they be sorry when they hadn't lost anything?

Harry appeared suddenly at Draco's shoulder, his expression tense. Mika looked up at him and asked, "Niamh asleep?"

"Yeah," replied Harry tiredly as he took two long steps and sprawled into a chair. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and grumbled something very unsavory under his breath.

"It'll be okay," said Draco, trying to sound reassuring but failing miserably.

Harry glared half-heartedly and growled, "Nothing will _ever_ be okay again. Ni just lost what's left of her family."

"What about her sister?" asked Mika. "She used to get Christmas presents from her."

"She died in a car crash two years ago," said Harry softly.

Mika looked stunned.

"She-she never said anything…"

"She wouldn't," commented Draco. "And don't take that as an insult to her, Davids. I've never liked O'Feir but I've always feared – and respected – her. She rarely tells anyone but Harry anything."

"And me very little, at that," said Harry. He then shrugged and added, "We all have our little secrets, though."

"Yeah," said Draco. He then jumped up as there was a gentle knock from the direction of the entrance and sprinted across the common room. Within a few minutes, Hermione was in the common room and Draco ushered her over to the Hexer's Corner. Several glared at her but looked away with the blonde turned and sent a glare their way that was fit to rival one of Niamh's.

Mika and Mischa blinked at the two of them for a few minutes before the silver-haired girl said, "Oh."

"Ah," said Mika a moment later. "Hello, Mione."

Hermione smiled weakly at him before she sat down in the other chair in the Corner. Draco perched himself on the arm of her chair and wrapped an arm about her shoulders. The bushy-haired girl closed her eyes and leaned willingly into his embrace.

Harry leaned his head slightly and said, "I'm sorry, Mione."

Hermione looked at him and whispered, "It wasn't your fault, Harry. He hates us. All of us Mudbloods."

"Mione!" exclaimed Ginny as she joined the group, sitting on the couch beside Mischa. "Don't say that!"

"Why not?" asked Hermione. She looked up at Draco and said, "That's what I am, isn't it? To the purebloods?"

"Not to me," murmured Draco. "Not anymore."

"Nor to us," said Mika, gesturing at his sister and Ginny. "We're all from pureblood families. And there's nothing wrong with being Muggleborn – or even Halfblood. You're the smartest witch I've ever met, Mione."

"Mmm," said Harry. "Take a look at Crabbe and Goyle. They're pureblood."

Draco snorted loudly and said, "Inbreeding ruined those two. And most of the other pureblood families." He shuddered as he continued, "My father and Pansy's made arrangements when we were born for us to be married after our twentieth birthday's."

"So?" said Mika.

Gray eyes turned towards the werewolf and Draco blandly said, "Her father is mine's first cousin, which makes us third cousins. Its not a good thing to breed above fifth."

"Ah."

"Be glad your families aren't in the hierarchy," said Draco. He then looked at Harry and added, "And be glad your grandfather's dead."

"He's not dead, he's soulless," growled Harry. "And let's not go into him."

"Why not?" asked Mischa.

"Because he was a bastard. Simple as that."

"Oh."

There was a small pause between them then Hermione choked out, "H-how's Niamh?"

Harry's expression turned somber, as he replied, "Not very good. She's so distraught that her mental shields are down and she can feel every emotion in the damn castle."

"Hell," murmured Draco.

"That's not good, is it?" asked Mischa.

Harry shook his head slowly.

"No, its not. Jar's trying to block what he can but he can only do so much."

Mika frowned and tentatively asked, "Could it drive her crazy?"

Green eyes met the brown eye and its red counterpart and Harry replied, "It could."

"Oh God," breathed Hermione. "Harry…"

"Don't, Mione," said Harry softly, closing his eyes. "If _I_ think about it, _I'll_ go mad. And Ni doesn't need that, especially right now."

Hermione nodded feebly and leaned further into Draco's side, pulling her legs up into the chair.

Mika and Ginny exchanged a glance over Mischa's head as the silver-haired girl curled up against her brother's side.

* * *

Four days later classes kicked back in but Niamh was not up to going until three days later. Even when she was finally able to go, she was extremely off keel. Her temper was even easier to set off than usual and any bad word she heard about Harry or anyone of her friends caused her to hex whoever was speaking.

"Miss O'Feir!"

Niamh growled something unsavory under her breath and turned sharply on her heel to face a stern Professor Dumbledore. Her hand clenched tightly about her wand, which had just cast a particularly spectacular hex on a fifth year Gryffindor who had badmouthed her and Harry in one go.

"Sir?" she growled softly, eyes narrowed.

Dumbledore frowned at the girl before him, taking note of her annoyed expression and the dark circles under her eyes. He then looked at the poor Gryffindor behind her.

"Miss O'Feir, did I not tell you to watch your wand waving?"

"Yes, sir."

"And?" said Dumbledore, arching an eyebrow.

Niamh scowled and snapped, "And nothing. _Sir._"

With that she stuffed her wand into her robes and began to walk past the headmaster. His hand fell on her shoulder and she hissed like a cat, jerking away from him and drawing her wand once more.

"Don't. Touch. Me," she spat, aiming the length of ebony at the old wizard.

"Miss O'Feir…"

"Did you know?"

Dumbledore blinked and looked truly surprised. "Know what?" he asked.

"Did you know about the attacks?" she snarled. "Did you have _any_ hint at all?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"_Because I lost my family, damn you!_"

Dumbledore gave her a sad look before he replied, "I only had rumors, Miss O'Feir. There was no way to know the exact date."

Niamh took a step back, a horrified expression on her face.

"You…knew?" she gasped. "You _knew_ something could happen and you did _nothing?_"

"I told you I only had rumors…"

"_Damn your rumors!_" shouted Niamh. "You _knew._ You _fucking knew_ and you did _nothing!_"

"There was nothing I could do," said Dumbledore.

"Hell there wasn't!"

"Sometimes…sometimes sacrifices must be made, Miss O'Feir."

"Is that what my parents and aunt were?" asked Niamh, tears pricking her eyes. "Sacrifices?"

"Miss O'Feir…"

"_Shut up!_" Niamh screamed through her teeth then shouted, "Damn you, professor! Damn you for this!"

She turned to flee down the corridor only to slam into a hard body. Long arms wrapped protectively about her and she looked up to see Harry's almost murderous expression.

"Sir," growled Harry, his eyes swirling between green and black.

"Harry," said Dumbledore, nodding slightly as he tucked his hands into his wide sleeves.

Harry frowned darkly at the older wizard for a long moment before he said, "I never expected to hear something like that coming from you. 'Sacrifices must be made,' eh? "

"You should know that better than I, Harry."

"Humphf. Sacrificing doesn't require the deaths of the parents of children within this school, sir." He scowled as he continued, "You only sacrifice something when you have no other choice."

"But can you back up your words with action?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"Professor," growled Harry, "I spent four years in the Elven realm learning how to fight. That was one of the rules beaten into my brain."

"Then you understand."

"No. This wasn't a needed sacrifice, sir. Not in the least." He looked down at Niamh then back up at Dumbledore. "And because you did nothing with what knowledge you had, I will never forgive you for this. Not only for the lives lost but for the hurt you've caused to those I love."

With that he turned and left, his arm about Niamh's shoulder. Dumbledore looked after them for a long time before he freed the poor Gryffindor from Niamh's hex and sent him to the hospital wing.

Standing alone in the corridor, he sighed and whispered, "There shall be much more you shall never forgive me for, my boy. Much more…"

**Author's Note**

Dun dun dun! FORESHADOWING!!


	21. Rabid Discussions

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Ra's Priestess:** My mom tried to explain to me how you figure that out but I got very confused and gave up trying to understand. But I think I'm right…

**ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies:** And I so enjoy writing him as such. That, Evil!Ron, and Evil!Harry are – in my opinion – the most fun to write.

**torifire126:** He was too scared.

**Ezmerelda:** If I answered that, I'd ruin the ending.

**Badassgothicgirl:** Yeah. Feeling all the emotions in the school makes Niamh a cranky Lady…

**to lazy to sign in:** My brain matter died. Again. Hence the leaving.

**Meg Bristow:** I love Holy Grail. If you buy the two-disc DVD release, you can see the "Knights of the Round Table" scene in LEGO. Hilarious, I tell you, hilarious. And I shall attempt more fluffiness.

**S-A:** It does explain all.

**Severus' Wife:** I managed evilness. I'm so proud of myself…

**O.o:** That's FFN's fault. When I originally uploaded the prologue, it didn't show up so I didn't think it had worked. So I uploaded it again and ended up with that bloody extra chapter that never shows up and can't be deleted.

**Colibi:** If you think he's lost it now, wait till you see what I have planned for the finale. _grins evilly_

**tigercub15:** She did. Nobody else did – 'cept Harry.

**…….:** Very sorry. But the cussing kind of goes along with Harry being raised on the streets.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 176 – Rabid Discussions**

"He did _what?_" exploded Mika when Harry told him, Draco, and Thomas what he'd found out.

"Yeah," growled Harry, his eyes flickering between green and black. "He knew. And he did _nothing._"

"I'll kill him."

"The hell you will," snapped Draco. "I want to do it."

"Children, children," scolded Thomas. "Three people is better than one."

"Ah, a voice of reason," said Harry.

Thomas shrugged and said, "Its what I do. I also know what its like to know something and not be able to tell anyone."

"Huh?" said Draco.

"Tyls, fifth year, Imperius," offered Mika as explanation.

"Ah."

"Being forced to not reveal something is nowhere close to _choosing_ not to reveal it," said Harry.

"Its close."

"But not a match," said Mika. He growled, the sound far too low to even be considered human, and hissed, "I can't believe the audacity of him. Do you think I could skive off the Wolfsbane and eat him?"

Harry fixed the werewolf with a piercing glare and he wilted.

"Just an idea…"

"Not a bloody good one," growled Harry. "My Da nearly got eaten by a werewolf in his fifth year. The idea of one of my best friends doing as such is disgusting."

"You mean Lupin?" asked Draco.

"Yes."

"Could we get him?"

Harry turned his glare on the blonde now, who shrank away.

"Dear Merlin, Harry, stop that. You have no idea how scary you are when you do that."

The dark-haired boy arched an eyebrow then said, "On the contrary, I know _exactly_ how scary each of my expressions are."

"Don't tell me you practice them in the mirror," moaned Draco.

Harry just snorted at that, a wry grin twisting his lips. Then his expression sobered and he said, "Da isn't going to like this."

"No one who hears this is going to like this," growled Mika. "Dumbledore's not supposed to do things like this! He's supposed to protect us!"

"Looks like we're going to have to do the protecting ourselves," said Thomas, causing Draco to glance at Harry.

Harry nodded and said, "And we will. Now I've got to go tell Da."

"Want some company?" asked Draco.

"Not unless you want to see how he reacts."

"Is it going to be bad?"

Harry gave the blonde an oddly open look before he said, "Drake, his reaction is likely to make mine look like a pin prick in comparison."

"Oh. I think I'll stay."

"Thought so. Oh, and Mik?"

"Yeah?" grumbled the werewolf, sensing what was coming.

"Don't attempt to kill Dumbledore."

"Oh fine. Ruin all my fun."

Harry shook his head and clapped the white-haired young werewolf on the shoulder before he slipped out of the classroom they'd been talking in and headed towards his father's rooms.

* * *

"I know you had something to do with this!"

"Damnit all, Eti, will you listen for one second? I _told_ you, I'm as good as considered a traitor to Voldemort."

"Right. Like I believe that."

Harry rolled his eyes as he pushed the bookshelf aside so he could enter his father's rooms. Etienne whipped around and narrowed his eyes at his nephew as the young wizard entered. Beyond the blonde wizard, Severus frowned curiously at his son.

"Harry?"

"Sorry to interrupt the slinging match," said Harry in a tone that said he was not at all sorry. "But I thought you'd want to know what our _dear_ Headmaster has done now."

"What do you know of Dumbledore's affairs, boy?" snapped Etienne.

Severus fixed his younger brother with a scowl and spat, "Hold your tongue, Eti. Now what is this about Albus, Harry?"

"You know the attacks on the Muggleborns?"

"Yes," replied Severus, his dark eyes flickering with sadness.

"Our _esteemed_ Headmaster knew it was going to happen."

"_What?!_" exploded Severus, causing several jars about the room to rattle.. "He _knew?_ And he did nothing to protect the families?"

Harry's upper lip curled in disgust as he sneered, "A necessary sacrifice according to him."

"That can't be," gasped Etienne. "Dumbledore wouldn't…"

"I assure you, he _would_," growled Severus. "Albus was not a Slytherin for nothing."

"But…he…"

"Brother, I beg you, do not be naive. That old wizard would very well do such as thing as this." Severus looked at his son and asked, "How is Niamh?"

"She seemed to be getting back on track then she learned this…" Harry trailed off as a murderous glint came into his eyes. "If it didn't go against my morals, I'd kill him just for hurting her."

"And I would gladly join you," said Severus. "But you are correct. We need him and his damned conniving ways."

Etienne looked between the two Snape's before he gasped, "You two are serious. The last of the Snape's against Albus Dumbledore? Is that what you are suggesting?"

Severus frowned at him and hissed, "Do not forget that _you_ are a Snape as well, Eti. In blood if not in name."

"I'm also a Malfoy."

"So is young Draco, who is also a Black. Merlin knows all the old aristocratic lines are blended together time and time over with no thought to what could happen as the blending continues. Look at the damned Muggle royal family."

"Da…" began Harry only to have his father wave him off.

"Yes, yes, I know. Off track. Nevermind the blood. And no, Eti, I am not suggesting we strike out against Albus. I may be half mad from service to Voldemort and to that old man but I am not ready for the St. Mungo's ward quite yet!"

"Are you quite done?" asked Etienne.

Severus frowned before he said, "Yes. Do you have something to say?"

Etienne frowned back at him for a long moment. Then he asked, "How can I help?"

"You're willing?"

"I daresay I'll regret it tomorrow," sighed Etienne. "But, yes, I am willing. Though remember that I haven't forgiven you for anything."

"How could I forget?" asked Severus. "Now, Harry, have you told anyone else?"

"Just Mik, Drake, and Tom. Through them it'll probably only get to Gin, Herm, Ron, Nev, and Amanda."

"The normal circle then. My only warning is for none of you to do anything drastic."

Harry snorted and said, "We'll have to chain half of them down."

Severus gave a humorless smile at that.

"I hope not. As for you, Eti, I want you to keep an eye on Albus."

"Ah, so now _I_ am the spy."

"Yes."

"Very well. I live to serve, dear brother."

"Don't humor me," growled Severus.

"Of course not."

"You think the two of you can keep up that civil manner?" asked Harry as he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at his father and uncle. "Its really not that thrilling to come in and hear you two slinging insults fit to make a sailor blush at each other."

The two men looked at him for a moment before they looked at each other.

Etienne frowned and said, "I suppose I can _try_ to remain civil…"

Severus smiled grimly at that.

"I know I can achieve it. Now…anything else?"

"Drake's dating Hermione," blurted Harry, smirking as twin sets of dark eyes widened.

"You are not serious," gasped Etienne.

"I'm quite serious."

"How long?" asked Severus.

Harry smirked as he replied, "Since last year."

"And I _missed _it? I really must work on noticing more…"

"Hey, I never noticed it either and I live in the same room as him."

"Heh," said Etienne. "Well, I must be going now. That idiot of a Minister wishes to have words with me."

"About what?" asked Severus.

Etienne smiled wryly as he replied, " 'Poisoning students minds' as he put it. Apparently my seventh year students have no right to be studying creatures as Dark as the Darcorn and Thestral."

Harry snorted at the idea of Darcorn's or Thestral's being Dark creatures. Severus sent a small smile in his son's direction.

"You'll find that there are many fools in our Ministry," he said slowly. "Our Minister being the topmost of them."

Etienne snorted in agreement and sighed, "Dealing with such fools makes me wish I had never left France. But no matter. Perhaps I can get him off my back."

"Use a little Snape charm," offered Severus, a smirk twisting his lips. "It always seems to work for me."

"You mean glare, sneer, and scar him with my scathing tongue?"

"That's the one."

Etienne smirked and said, "That is exactly what I had in mind. Good day."

As soon as he vanished through the passage behind the bookshelf, Harry looked at his father and said, "That was an odd change in tune."

Severus chuckled and smiled at his son.

"You'll find that Eti is not all bitterness and anger."

"Much like you?"

Severus' smile turned wistful at that.

"Yes," he said softly, "my little brother is much like me. Perhaps too much."

Harry grinned slightly and said, "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Am I like you?"

"Humphf! You've got too much of your mother in you for your own good, you scamp."

"You mean 'noble, Gryffindor stupidity?' "

"Correct."

"Aw, and here I thought I was all snarky and Slytherin-like."

"Well," said Severus after a moment, "you are that too."

"Yay."

"But the Gryffindor overrides."

Harry glared mildly at his father and said, "Oh really? Then how'd I get in Slytherin?"

Severus laughed and threw an arm about his son's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Because a Snape in Gryffindor is just plain madness."

"Well," said Harry, "you watch. Now that you've said that one of your grandchildren will be there."

"With you as its father? Oh pish."

"Just watch."

"And with Niamh as its mother – as do assume that you two will be inseparable?"

"Damn straight."

"I still doubt it."

Harry grinned as he said, "I'll bribe the Sorting Hat."

"_Ha!_ I should like to see _that_ one."

"You will!"

Severus smiled and shook his head, earning a return grin from his son.

"I look forward to it. Now, tell me, what was this plan you thought up at Christmas to rebuild the manor?"

"You mean we can?" asked Harry.

"Of course we can! The sketches they used to build it are in the family vault. It'll be a pretty penny to rebuild though…"

Harry arched an eyebrow.

"With the money we have in your vault, mine, and the family vault combined? Da, we could probably rebuild the manor five times."

"Good point," said Severus. "Now come. Sit. Talk."

"Only too happy to oblige."

Severus grinned at that and the two of them walked over to the chairs in front of the fire to spend the next five hours discussing rebuilding plans.

**Author's Note**

A little family time. Always fun to write.


	22. Thine Warning Comith

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 177 – Thine Warning Comith**

"Achee fai gree brathà dor ilth Fraldge gaian?"

"What?" said Etienne, shocked from his thoughts by the question. He looked to his left and blinked to find Harry walking casually beside him.

"Achee fai gree brathà dor ilth Fraldge gaian?" repeated Harry in Elven. He turned his head slightly and arched an eyebrow at his uncle.

It took Etienne a moment to gather his thoughts and then he replied, "Yes, the meeting with that idiot went well. I scared him out of another twenty years and Albus chuckled the entire time."

Harry snorted and Etienne said, "I understand how you feel about him but don't you think that you should give him a chance to fully explain his reasons?"

"He _did_ explain his reasons, " growled Harry. "And they weren't good ones."

"Ah. Well. He wanted me to deliver his apologies for what he did."

"If you see him, tell him to Hell with his apologies."

Etienne smirked and said, "That _is_ what I told him."

Harry's other eyebrow rose to join its counterpart and he chuckled.

"I think I may actually be starting to like you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Just remember that threat I made earlier stills holds."

Etienne blinked after the tall young man as he picked up speed and strode off down the corridor. Before he turned the corner, the blonde wizard called, "Radhan bour!"

"Ost tahbree!" said Harry over his shoulder before he vanished around the corner.

Etienne shook his head and sighed, lifting one hand to rub at his temples. His original plans had gone so awry since he had arrived here…

He had meant to kill his brother. It had been something he had dreamed of doing for a long time. But now…

Now he really wasn't so sure his father had been telling the truth.

Severus had never held anything against his mother – well, nothing except for the fact that she was the woman who had invaded the house he had seen as _his_ mother's. But Marie Daladier hadn't been looking to take the place of the late Shalay Snape.

She'd just wanted her son to meet his father and brother and to have a safe home.

And that plan hadn't worked out at all.

He'd become attached to his half-brother, who would inevitably be the one to inherit the Snape fortune, as Etienne was only a bastard child. The bastard child of a Death Eater and a French witch.

He'd become attached to the son that Septimius Snape hadn't wanted. The son who was too much like his mother for his own good, despite never knowing her until he was eleven.

Etienne had lost the brother he'd just begun to love after a few weeks and had lived in fear of his father for years afterwards. His seven years at Durmstrang hadn't helped matters and he had wished with all his heart his brother could simply come and whisk him away to the haven of Hogwarts.

But it hadn't happened.

Now he was here, in the castle his brother had adored all those years ago.

And as much as he still wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to kill his brother. Not now.

Not after he'd met his nephew, his brother's _son_. Wonder of wonders, his brother had a _son._ A brave, noble son who reminded Etienne of the Severus he'd known.

The Severus who had defied their father and had loved a young boy who had no right to deserve his love. A Severus who had risked his life to escape from their father's clutches.

Etienne smiled and shook his head.

Yes, he was beginning to like his nephew.

And even perhaps beginning to forgive his brother for a wrong that had never been his fault.

Chuckling, Etienne continued down the corridor with a sudden briskness in his step. That was hurtled away the second he rounded the corner. A piercing scream echoed suddenly through his ears and – it seemed – through his head.

Clapping his hands to his ears, he rushed down the corridor towards the sound of the screaming. Racing up a flight of stairs, he found Niamh at the top of them. The dark-haired girl was writhing on the floor, screaming her lungs out as her hands clawed at the floor. Her eyes were wide and staring at the arched ceiling above them.

And they were completely opaque.

Etienne knelt near her, trying to think of what to do. When he drew his wand and prepared to cast a spell, a soft voice from a dark alcove whispered, "It won't help."

"Harry?" queried the blonde wizard.

"Yeah," grumbled Harry, pushing himself forward so part of his face was lit. The rest remained in shadow and gave him a truly eerie appearance.

Etienne frowned as he noted glints of red light reflecting off his nephew's face and then he saw it. The famous lightning bolt scar had begun to bleed fiercely, causing blood to streak the right side of Harry's face. Drops of its spattered on the floor and glistened there.

"What's going on?" demanded Etienne.

Harry looked at his uncle, one eye emerald green and the other a much darker contrast outlined by dark scarlet blood. He then looked at Niamh and snarled, "Tell him. _Tell him!_"

"Voldemort!" shouted Niamh, her voice raw with anger and fear. "He's coming! _He's coming!_"

Etienne paled and looked at Harry, who was smiling grimly.

"That's what's going on, uncle," he hissed softly. "Voldemort's making his move. This little war of ours is about to witness its last battle."

"And I've got no idea who's going to win it."

* * *

"How did Miss O'Feir sense what's going on?" asked Etienne an hour later in the hospital wing.

"She's a telepath," replied Severus. "And a very powerful one, at that. Harry, what exactly happened?"

"I saw her, went up the stairs to meet her, and the second I touched her she started screaming. My scar started bleeding a second later and I had to move away from her," replied Harry from where he sat gingerly on the end of Niamh's bed. A white bandage that contrasted sharply with his dark hair was wrapped about his forehead, hiding his scar from view.

"Why?" asked Severus.

"Because I got a headache the size of five Hogwarts', that's why. Now it's about the size of two Hogwarts'."

"Ah."

Etienne frowned and looked at his half-brother.

"Did you feel anything?"

"Like my arm was being amputated," growled Severus. "_He's_ up to something."

"He's coming," said Harry, looking grimly at his father. "He's coming to try and take us."

"And to kill his traitor," murmured Severus. "Traitors, I should amend."

"What?"

Severus looked at Etienne and said, "Not only am I considered a traitor to him but Draco as well."

"Simply because the boy didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps?"

"You remember _our_ father, Eti. Would you have wanted to have followed in _his_ footsteps."

There was a small silence before Etienne replied, "I take your point. But what do we do now?"

"Fight," replied Harry. "Its all we can do."

"He's coming," moaned Niamh suddenly in her sleep, head writhing from side to side. "_He's coming!_"

"Shh," said Harry, leaning over to lay his hand over hers.

Severus and Etienne looked at the young couple before they looked at each other. It wouldn't be them fighting whatever battle came to Hogwarts.

It would be the students.

And most of them weren't ready for what was coming.

**Elven Translations**

"Achee fai gree brathà dor ilth Fraldge gaian?" - "How did the meeting with Fudge go?"

"Radhan bour!" – "Be careful!"

"Ost tahbree!" – "Of course!"

**Author's Note**

This chap seems a bit…rushed…to me but I can't figure out how to fix it. So its being posted as is and I'm hoping that whenever I start working on rewriting NM, I can figure out what's up with this chap.

And, yes, folks, we're almost at the end. Maybe one more chapter and then the battle will begin. As I've said before, I've already got the battle chapters written. They just need to be refined to fix what has happened since they were written.

If I'm figuring right, there may be four more chapters left in NM. Not sure if that counts the epilogue I've got written (and also need to rewrite) or not.

We'll just have to see.

And remember, guys, I've got a sequel planned for NM, an AU fic, and possibly the NM rewrites of the rest of the canon books. As to how those are going, the sequel was written a good while ago and needs some serious rewriting while the AU is about three chapters in, and I still don't even know if I'm going to do the canon rewrites.

As I said, we'll just have to see.


	23. Interludes of Discussion, Relationship B...

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Author's Note**

Just discovered that I didn't explain something in the chap. And that FFN isn't showing the little sideways triangle thingies anymore (I can't remember what they're really called). So…editing.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 178 – Interludes of Discussion, Relationship Bashing, and a Little Giggling**

"She hasn't snapped out of it yet?" asked Mika as he looked curiously at Harry. The dark-haired young man nodded silently as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand reaching out to grip Niamh's much smaller one.

It had been two weeks since Niamh had proclaimed Voldemort was coming.

She had been in a sort of trance since then.

"When-when do you think he's going to come?" asked the werewolf softly.

"Soon," came the reply. Harry lifted his head and Mika was startled by the grim smile that twisted the older wizard's lips.

And even more by the slightly crazed look in his emerald eyes.

"Harry," he said slowly. "You're scaring me."

"Sorry," mumbled the young man, ducking his head. "Its just…for six years of my life, he's been haunting me. He's killed one friend of mine, injured three more of them, and forced me to kill my first friend. I want this _over_."

Mika nodded, saying, "I know how you feel, mate. I want this over too. But sometimes you really scare me when you look like you just did."

"Like what?"

"Like you've gone crazy."

Harry looked at him with a gaze that was a mix of shock and slight fear. He then laughed, a raucous laugh that made his shoulders and chest heave with its force.

Mika just arched an eyebrow at the other wizard and waited patiently until the laughter subsided, leaving Harry sober. He huffed out a breath then looked at his friend with a small smile on his face.

"Crazy?" he said after a moment. "Yes, Mik, I think I am a little crazy. But who wouldn't be after what I've seen?"

"After what we've _all_ seen," amended Mika. He looked down at his hands for a moment then added, "You know Cha will want to fight."

"Your dad would flip. And probably kill whoever let her out on the field if anything happened to her."

"Harry, mate, _I'd_ kill whoever let her out onto the field if something happened to her before my father even got the news."

"I know, Mik."

They sat in silence for a few moments that seemed to stretch unto eternity before Mika said, "You do know that if Niamh is up before the battle, she'll want to go out there."

Harry looked up in surprise and stared at his friend in fear.

"I know," he whispered, looking away. His hand clenched about Niamh's as he hissed, "That's why I hope she doesn't come out of this till its over."

"I hope she didn't hear that," said Mika.

"I doubt it. When she didn't snap out of it after a few days, I asked Jar to come look at her, see if she can hear what we're saying." Harry turned and looked at his friend as he finished, "She's trapped within her own powers, Mik. Her Sight…it's…it's taken over. She's been stuck for two weeks seeing what's going to happen. Or what _may_ happen."

" 'May?' " repeated Mika. "What do you mean 'may?'"

"What do I mean? You remember the Gauntlet?"

"How could I not? She wore it, you wore it…Hell, you have its runes on your _arm_, man! Of course I remember the Gauntlet!"

Harry nodded and looked down at his right arm. He had rolled up the sleeves of his button-up bottle green shirt when he'd entered the hospital wing, completely forgetting about the runes on his arm.

No one had seen them since his return from the Elven plane.

Of course, Mika with his photographic memory would have remembered the runes etched onto the Gauntlet's surface and recognized them. With his worry over Niamh, he had forgotten that.

Not that it mattered much.

"How _did_ the runes get on your arm?" asked Mika curiously. "They weren't there last year when the Gauntlet came off."

Harry sighed and said, "They appeared four ye…two months ago when I began my training. Aunt Shee said it meant that the Gauntlet was no longer evil. She said that it had allied itself with me."

"You mean…it had a mind of its own?"

"Has," corrected Harry. "It never was destroyed, Mik. When it vanished, it melted the skin off my bones. After that, it kind of…rebuilt my arm, making itself a part of me at the same time."

"Why?"

"Apparently there was a failsafe set into its make-up. If a descendant of its creators – the Elves of Aerilsed – wore the Gauntlet for a certain amount of time, the Dark Magick in its make-up would be nullified. That's just a short explanation of it, mind you."

Mika grunted then asked, "What did you mean when you said 'may?'"

"Ni saw herself die. Hence the 'may.'"

"Oh."

A small silence dragged between the two wizards before Mika spoke.

"So…we have a plan?"

"How can you plan a battle when you don't know when it's going to happen?" asked Harry. "Or do so when you are not the one who will be in charge of it?"

"Since you mentioned being trained by five Masters of _War_ for four years, I'd think you'd be pretty helpful in plotting any battle plans."

"That's true…"

The two sat in solemn silence for a long moment before a flying black missile that nearly took off Harry's head interrupted them. It barely avoided crashing into the door that led to the solitary ward then came back and fluttered about the two wizards heads.

_Danger!_

"Another of Jardin's chicks?" asked Mika with a raised eyebrow.

Harry just nodded and extended his forearm towards the bird. He softly said, "Come here, Bram."

"Bram?"

"Bramwell. For some odd reason, Jar and Mordi named all of their chicks names starting with 'B.'"

"Oh," said Mika, eying the bird as it landed on his friend's arm. "Well, what's he so excited about?"

"Dunno," replied Harry with a shrug as he brushed his fingers over the dark bird's wings and back. "Eh, Bram? What's the fuss?"

_Fox brother fight with Dragon mate!_ exclaimed Bramwell. He hopped from one talon to the other and chirped worriedly. _Bad, bad fight!_

" 'Fox brother?' " repeated Mika. " 'Dragon mate?' "

"Ron," growled Harry as he gently laid Niamh's hand on her waist. He slid from her bed as he added, "And Hermione."

"Oh…hell."

"Oh hell indeed. Lead us, Bram!"

_Yes, yes!_ chirped Bram. _I shall lead Wolf and Father-bond to Fox brother and Dragon mate! Follow! Follow Bramwell! _

The dark bird launched himself from Harry's arm and flew from the hospital wing with Harry and Mika following close behind him.

* * *

"Malfoy? _Malfoy?_ What are you doing dating bloody _Malfoy?_"

"That's not any of your business!"

"I'm making it my business! You can't date _Malfoy!_"

"I can date any bloody person I want, Ron Weasley! You're _not_ my father, brother, or any relation to me. So _bugger off!_"

"I am not going to bugger off!"

"Let go of me!"

"No! I'm going to make you see the light! _Ow!_"

"Let go of me or I'll do more than bloody your nose!"

"You nearly broke my nose!"

"Next time I'll break your jaw! Now _let! GO!_"

"_What's going on here?_"

The two figures fighting in the corridor froze and turned towards the new voice. Only a few feet away from them stood Harry, his arms crossed over his chest. His green eyes blazed with slow fury as he shook his mane of hair out of his eyes. Behind him, Mika's false eye reflected the light from the torches about them. His other eye glowed dark amber as his hands clenched and unclenched – as though he were testing a pair of claws.

"Well?" said Harry, glaring at the two. "Explain."

"Hermione's going out with Malfoy!" exclaimed Ron, pointing at her with his right hand. His left encircled Hermione's wrist as he held her arm above her head.

"Tell us something we don't know," growled Mika.

Ron's jaw dropped and he gaped at them.

"Y-you _knew?_"

"Since Mione's parents were _murdered_," snarled Harry. "Or didn't you remember that, Ron?"

The gangly redhead winced but made no move to release Hermione, who was glaring daggers at him.

"I did. I just…_Malfoy?_"

"Oh for Slytherin's sake, Ron," growled Mika, flapping his arms. "If Niamh can be civil to him, so can you!"

"I _can_ be civil to him!" snapped Ron, earning a disbelieving snort from Hermione. "I just don't want to see one of my best friends _dating_ him!"

"Well, too late!" snapped Hermione. She wrenched her arm away from Ron as she added, "We've been dating since _last year_ and there's not a _damned thing_ you can do to stop us from continuing!"

"But…Mione…"

"Don't 'but Mione' me! Or I'll hex you till your blue in the face!"

"We are _such_ a bad influence," muttered Mika.

Harry chuckled and muttered back, "Tell me about it."

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron. "Talk some sense into her!"

"What? That she shouldn't date Drake?" Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Actually, I think its good for the both of them. And I know for sure it will royally piss off Malfoy Senior when he hears it – if he hasn't already."

"Pissing off him is probably not a good thing," commented Mika.

"Yeah, but its so much _fun_," said Harry.

"This is true."

Ron gaped at the two of them and gasped, "You're – you're not going to do _anything?_"

"Why should we?" asked Harry. "Mione's happy. Drake's happy. As long as they don't kill each other or shag each other senseless in the middle of the common room, I'm fine with it."

"Hear, hear!" said Mika as Hermione flushed darkly at Harry's words.

The bushy-haired girl smiled at the two Slytherin's then turned towards her Housemate. She batted her eyelashes at him and pouted, affecting a nearly flawless Kicked-Puppy Expression.

"Can't you be happy for me, Ron?" she asked in a soft, pleading voice. "Please? I know you don't like Draco but…you and me…we'd never have worked out. We'd have killed each other."

"Yeah, I know," mumbled Ron, his shoulders slumping. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he sighed, saying, "Its just…I've got this feeling your going to get hurt with him."

"He's not the way he used to be," said Hermione, touching his arm. "He's…different. Not just some childish git following in his father's footsteps with no mind of his own."

"Don't forget murderer."

"Hey," said Harry sharply, "only I hold that title."

Hermione, Ron, and Mika all gave him hard looks at that.

Mika's false eye glinted as he growled, "That's not funny, Harry."

"I know its not. But I'm not afraid to admit to what I've done." He then smiled and looked at Ron, saying, "So, what do you say, Ron? Give Drake a chance?"

"I don't know about _that_," said Ron. Hermione's face fell at his words but a grin plastered itself across the redhead's face as he added, "But I will try to be a little bit civil for your sake, Mione. What else can I do for a friend?"

Hermione's face lit up and she squealed happily, throwing her arms about Ron's chest.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"Welcome!" choked out Ron.

Harry laughed as Mika called out, "Give him a little air, Mione."

"Oh! Sorry, Ron."

Ron coughed for a few minutes before finally choking out, "S'okay."

"Great!" exclaimed Hermione, hurling her arms about him again in a crushing hug.

"_Ack!_ Help! _Medic! Can't…breathe…_"

"Group hug!" cheered Harry, striding forward to hurl his arms about a reddening Ron and a beaming Hermione. Mika laughed and leapt after him, his momentum sending the four of them tumbling into a giggling heap on the floor.

A group of second year Hufflepuff's passing by shook their heads at the silly seventh year's and strode off down the corridor muttering about not acting like _that_ when they were their age.

**Author's Notes**

There! I finally got it finished! Three cheers for me.

Next chapter should have some action from all the major chars if my plan goes well. Soooo, expect to see Harry, Ni, Ron, Mione, Drake, Mik, Sev, Nev, Manda, Eti, Jar, Gin, a dash of Dumbledore, and perhaps even a smattering of Voldie and the Death Eaters to give it some flare!

Dear Merlin, that sounds like a rock band. And now presenting…VOLDIE AND THE DEATH EATERS! Drumroll please! :D Heheh. Now I'll have to draw a picture of that.


	24. A Little Backstabbing Mixed With Some Pl...

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Mayhem El-Diablo: **OMG. I'm going to be the person that writes that. I've got the perfect way to start it out: Voldie yelling at Lucius about a guitar. Heheh. I need another humorfic.

**bookgoddess15: **Chapter 130 is the vision itself. Next mentioned in 131 and then again in 134. I don't believe I mentioned it again…wait, I did. But you just wanted the original mention, right?

**Author's Note**

Someone (I don't recall who) mentioned Harry's height in a review and something about wanting to know how tall he was. If I remember correctly according to their figuring he was 7 foot something. I think.

Anyway, here's my mental measuring of how tall some of the main characters are:

**Severus & Harry:** 6'6 (I've mentioned that they're the same height, remember…)

**Etienne:** 6'4

**Niamh:** 5'6

**Sirius:** 6'3

**Remus:** 6'0

**Ron:** 6'4

**Mika:** 6'1

**Thomas:** 5'11

**Amanda:** 5'1

**Neville:** 5'7

**Hermione:** 5'4

**Rebecca:** 5'5

**Ginny:** 5'5

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 179 – A Little Backstabbing Mixed With Some Plotting Gives You…**

"What's all this?" asked Severus as he entered what he thought was an empty classroom. Instead he found himself facing the sight of two scarred tables shoved together to make one with his son sitting at the head of said table.

"I'm calling it a meeting," replied Harry as he rose to his feet, hands splayed on the table. "Brutus and Cassis here are calling it a council of war."

"Who?" asked Draco with a confused look on his face.

Mika frowned and said, "Ask Mione. I assume its Muggle."

"Julius Caesar," said Severus. "Roman emperor assassinated by his rivals."

Draco blinked and turned his head to stare at Harry.

"Are you implying that we're planning to kill you?"

Harry groaned and slapped a hand over his face, letting it slide down to fall unto the table again. He then laughed and looked at his father as he said, "Et tu, Brute."

"And the hilarity ensues," quipped Severus with a small smile. "Now what's this about a council of war?"

"Before we answer, may I note that, no, Drake, I don't expect either of you to kill me."

"Then why…?"

"Have Mione explain it."

"Explain what?" asked Hermione as she entered the classroom with Ginny, Neville, and Amanda in tow.

"Explain Muggle history to Drake here sometime," said Harry. "Where's Tom, Ron, and Mischa?"

"Finding Mischa," replied Ginny.

"Try the stained glass window near the statue of Cliodne," said Draco.

Mika frowned and glowered at the blonde before he growled, "How would you know where to find my sister?"

"Calm down, Davids. We're friends. That's all."

"That had better be all."

Draco snorted at that and smirked.

"You really think I'd cheat on the smartest witch in all of Hogwarts?" he asked.

"I'd hope not," said Hermione from the door, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring.

"Great. Now you've got my girlfriend pissed off at me, Davids."

"My pleasure, Malfoy."

"Shall I put you two into a private room?" asked Harry. When the two fell silent, he sighed and sank down into his chair, waving his hand at his friends and father. "C'mon, sit."

"Please answer my question," said Severus as he sat down in the chair to the right of his son's. "What's this little meeting about?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Mika beat him to it.

"We thought that since we know there's a battle coming, we should form some sort of plan."

Severus frowned and looked at his son. "Was this your idea?"

"Nope. Brutus and Cassis stabbed me in the back."

"How so?"

"We planned it and said that it was his idea," muttered Draco.

Hermione sighed as Ginny giggled and said, "How Slytherin of you both."

"Indeed," said Severus blandly. "Now who else is to be included in this impromptu war council?"

"Us, Professor Daladier, and Jar," replied Harry.

Draco piped, "What about Professor Figg? She's an Auror, isn't she? Could she help?"

"A band of hooligans attempting to plan a battle against a Dark Wizard the Ministry doesn't believe in?" said Severus in exasperation. "She'd be thrown out of the Aurors if she did that. I'll send her an owl and ask."

"Wait a minute," said Ginny. "You just said…"

"I said she'd be thrown out of the Aurors if she were discovered, Miss Weasley." Severus smirked as he added, "I said nothing about her not helping us."'

"She would?" said Amanda.

"And no doubt bring along a few helping hands. I assume we are doing this behind Albus' back?"

"You would be correct in that assumption, brother," said Etienne as he entered the room, his dark robes sweeping behind him. "As far as I know, he knows nothing of this little council of ours."

"Would he stop us if he did know?" asked Hermione, looking from the blonde man to the dark-haired one that sat by Harry's side.

Etienne smiled grimly as Severus replied, "I doubt it. Despite appearances, he does not know _everything_ that goes on in this castle." The dark man gave a knowing smirk as he said this, causing his half-brother and the young men and women to think that he knew this from experience.

_That is good to know,_ commented Jardin as he suddenly dived into the room – by going straight through the ceiling. Flaring his dark wings, he landed on his bond mate's shoulder before dropping something clutched in his talons into the wizard's hand.

"_Accursed fowl!_" spat Hedwig venomously, turning her head about to flick her tongue at the raven. "_I shall not be lugged about like the mice you eat!_"

_I can lug you about any way I so wish,_ snipped Jardin.

"Can it, you two," said Harry, speaking in Parseltongue.

"_Tell him to cease his lugging of me about!_" hissed Hedwig. "_I dislike being treated as though I am food for his ravenous chicks!_"

_They are neither chicks nor ravenous, foul serpent._

Harry groaned and snapped harshly in the language of snakes, "Both of you, _shut up!_ We've got enough to worry about without the two of you bickering constantly."

Hedwig flicked out her tongue, black eyes glittering with something akin to shame. She then ducked her head and rubbed it against Harry's knuckles, her scales scraping roughly against the sword scars he'd gained from his stay on the Elven plan.

"_Very sorry. I just so dislike being carried about by him._"

"I know, Hed. Jar?"

_What? You wish me to apologize to the serpent? Feh! I am immortal. What need do I have for apologizing to a serpent who shall only live for a few more years?_

"Because its polite?" said Harry aloud, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve the headache he was developing.

"What's polite?" as Ron as he entered the room. Thomas and Mischa trailed along behind him, the silver-haired girl talking animatedly with the older boy.

"Jardin apologizing to Hedwig for him hauling her about," replied Ginny, smiling at her brother. The older boy winced slightly as he was reminded of his little sister's Parselmouth abilities then chuckled.

"Oh, is that all?" he asked as he sank into the empty chair beside hers, his lanky frame causing him to sprawl rather than sit.

Ginny just laughed then looked towards Harry as Thomas as Mischa settled into chairs. The dark-haired wizard's gaze flicked over his friends and family then to the five empty chairs remaining at their makeshift table.

"Now what?" asked Draco, looking at the faces about him.

Severus coughed and replied, "I believe I know two…annoyances…who could be a help to us. They will be arriving in a matter of moments to report to Albus."

Harry smiled slightly at his father's words.

"Sirius and Remus, you mean."

"Yes, my…_ahem_, dear cousin and Lupin."

"Cousin?" said Etienne, his dark eyes flickering with curiosity.

"Sirius Black," explained Severus. "His aunt was my mother."

"Ah. Who shall go invite them to join our little party?"

_I shall do the deed,_ said Jardin, hopping from Harry's shoulder to the back of his chair. _Since I can get about much more…stealthily than the lot of you._

"Oh, stop bragging and go on," said Harry, waving a hand at the bird.

_Humphf. Keep up that attitude and I'll go find another bond mate._

Harry laughed brashly at that, earning a glare from the raven before he launched himself off the back of the chair and vanished through the wall. Etienne frowned after the bird and muttered, "An amazing ability, that…"

"Indeed," said Severus blandly. He rose to his feet a moment later, saying, "Since our feathered fiend is off doing his duty, I shall go contact Rebecca."

He crossed the room and was out the door before anyone could say anything and Harry shook his head slightly. Shrugging, he picked up a random conversation with Draco, who sat on his right. Mika and Ginny threw themselves into the conversation as Hermione attempted to strike up one with Etienne.

They didn't have to occupy themselves long before Severus returned, a smile twisted the corner of his lips. As he took his seat again, he said, "She'll be here in a few moments. With someone she said could be…valuable."

Harry arched an eyebrow at that then grinned when Jardin came through the wall and landed on the back of his chair. A moment later, Remus entered the room in his patched robes with a large, shaggy black dog at his heels.

"An impromptu war council?" said in werewolf in a voice filled with humor as he took a seat. "The Ministry would be squirming if it knew."

"The Ministry squirms if it knows anything," snipped Sirius as he stretched, his neck popping loudly. Wincing at the noise, he moaned, "Great Merlin, a month as a dog does nothing for my back."

"Nor for your mouth," said Severus snidely.

Sirius childishly stuck out his tongue at his cousin as he sank into the chair beside Remus'. He then noticed Etienne and frowned at the blonde wizard.

"Do I know you?"

"I think not," said Etienne coldly. "Although I do know you, Mr. Black. From what I have heard of you, it seems that the crime you were sent to Azkaban for was not committed by yourself."

Sirius scowled, the expression vaguely reminiscent of his cousin's, and growled, "So what?"

"So I simply find it odd that your Ministry would lock up an innocent man."

Beside his half-brother Severus stilled. "They knew?" he asked in a soft voice.

Etienne nodded solemnly.

"Oh, yes. A young aide I met whilst she was on vacation in France gloated about it. Such a smug little minx she was…"

" 'Was?' " repeated Hermione, arching one eyebrow.

"I was kind enough to relieve her of the information," said Etienne with a smile that was slightly cruel. "One _Obliviate_ and she knew no more. After all, having such information spattered about by a loose-mouthed witch would not be good."

"I thought that would be a good thing," said Ginny in confusion.

Harry frowned as he said, "Not really, Gin. If she went about telling people that Sirius was really innocent, the Ministry would fall apart."

"And such a shame that would be," said Etienne smugly. "You really need to get a new Minister of Magic. The current one is so…uncouth."

"I couldn't agree more, Mister Daladier," said a new voice from the door. "Or should I call you Snape?"

Every head in the room turned towards the blonde woman who now stood in the doorway. Her amber eyes roved over all of them before flicking back to Etienne.

"Well?" said Rebecca Figg, crossing her navy clad arms over her chest.

"Such a beautiful lady as yourself may call me anything you wish," said Etienne with a smile. His comment earned a scowl from his half-brother and a hearty cuff on the shoulder. "_Damnit!_"

"We're not here to _flirt_," growled Severus. He then looked at Rebecca and said, "Come in, Rebecca. Who exactly did you manage to drag over?"

Rebecca gave her sometime lover a warm smile and replied, "Hello, Severus. I brought along the one Auror I thought I could trust. Nymph, get in here."

The blonde Auror moved aside so another woman in the navy robes of an Auror could squeeze in the doorway. She was thinner than Rebecca and about an inch shorter as well as years younger than the woman. Her bright orange hair was short and spiked up, its brightness alternated with deep burgundy stripes that offset her maroon eyes.

"Hi!" she said cheerily. "Nymphadora Tonks, at your service. Call me Tonks."

"Pleased to meet you," said Harry, eying her odd hair. He looked sideways at his father before he added, "Well, if you could close the door and take your seats, I suppose we could get started."

Rebecca nodded and gave Tonks a gentle shove into the room before she closed the door and warded it. As she took one of the last remaining seats, Harry's green eyes strayed to the empty chair at the end of the table. The chair where Niamh _should_ have been sitting.

His father's hand brushed over his and Harry gave the man a small smile before he cleared his throat and began to explain things to the people in front of him.

* * *

Three weeks later, the small group had several battle plans sketched out. Rebecca and Tonks had talked to Aurors they thought they could trust – Aurors who knew something was going on in the wizarding world – and had informed them of the little groups plans.

Hermione had charmed several Galleons with Severus' help and one had been given to each Auror, including Rebecca and Tonks. Harry had the first one, which was sort of the Master coin. Whenever the battle started, he would break his coin in half. This would cause the other coins to beep, alerting their owners that the attack had begun.

Currently Harry was lounging in his chair, spinning the coin in his nimble fingers. His emerald eyes were focused on the far wall but as Hermione was in his line of sight, she felt as though he were staring at her and not the wall.

Frowning, she walked over to him from where she'd been standing beside Ron, who was explaining a strategy he had cooked up to Rebecca. Waving her hands in front of his face, she said, "Harry? Earth to Harry, come in Harry."

"Wha?" mumbled the wizard, looking up in surprise. The coin fell from his suddenly limp fingers but his other hand (which lay on his lap) caught it instinctively. "Oh…Herm. What is it?"

"Nothing," said Hermione. She then sank down into the chair generally occupied by Draco and asked, "Are you okay?"

"People can't seem to stop asking me that question."

"Well it's a good question."

Harry chuckled then said, "No, I'm not okay. Probably won't be until after this hell is over."

Hermione smiled and laid her slim hand over his, squeezing his fingers briefly.

"I'm sure you will be," she said warmly. "I'm sure we'll all be okay after this is all over."

Harry smiled at that.

"Ah. Ever the optimist."

"That's my job. Official Hogwarts Know-It-All and General Optimist, at your service."

Her quip caused Harry to laugh, a genuine laugh that he hadn't uttered in the past three weeks.

"Thanks, Herm," he said, turned his hand over so he could squeeze her fingers. Of course, his hand practically engulfed hers so he was really squeezing her whole hand.

"Always ready to help," said Hermione with a smile. She then noticed that Harry's faint smile had faded and there was worry in his eyes. "Harry?"

"Something's up," he muttered. He lifted a hand to his forehead and rubbed the old scar that had earned him his fame.

"Vol…" began Hermione only to be interrupted as the door of the room burst open and Niamh stumbled in.

The girl's dark hair was in more disarray than usual and she had a white hospital blanket clutched about her, it being the only shield between her and everything else besides the thin gown she wore. Her blue eyes, opaque as a mirror, stared blankly at the room before she sucked in a breath.

Staggering forward on bare feet, she whimpered, "Harry…"

The dark-haired wizard was up in an instant, launching himself across the room to pull the girl into his arms. She threw her arms about his waist, shuddering against him.

"He's coming," she whispered, causing chills to run down the spine of all who were in the room. Which wasn't many as only Ron, Rebecca, Hermione, and Neville were there. "He's coming…"

Harry's shoulders stiffened and he looked down at the girl in his arms for a long moment before he lifted his head to look at those in the room. His emerald eyes glittered dangerously as he growled, "Get ready."

"We're going to war."

**Author's Note**

I shall note that in the NM universe, there is no Order of the Phoenix. At least not in THIS version of NM. Tonks, however, I decided to drag into the conflict because she's just a neat character. At least in my opinion.

I suddenly noticed that I have failed to mention Hedwig recently. So here's our friendly garden snake. As well as an exclamation courtesy of me watching faaaaar too much Inu Yasha. 20 points and a cookie to anyone who catches it!

Oh, yes, and _DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!!!_ Next chapter, the battle begins! And in response to one reviewer whose name I cannot recall at 1 AM, it's a rather exciting battle with a good ending to old VoldieMoldie. At least in my opinion it is. A seriously pissed off Harry battling Voldemort is always fun.

And, yes, dear readers, I am going to kill and injure a few characters. Not saying who.

Ruin the surprise. ;)


	25. Thy Battle Comith

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 180 – Thy Battle Comith**

"They're coming."

Harry turned, the Elven long sword Sheen had given him naked in his hand. The scimitar Tylwys had given him hung at his right hip – as the scabbard for the long sword hung on his left – and the sheathed presence of the Elven blade Maylayne Ardwith had given his ancestor loomed on his back. From his neck dangled the basilisk medallion Ginny had given him before his third year and the Elven rune for loyalty that had been the gift from Marlan. He was armed and armored, showing his heritage and gifts that had been given him by those he trusted.

"They're coming," repeated Niamh, her eyes opaque. She sat slumped against the wall of the parapet where Harry had placed her after she had stumbled into their planning room, her face pale and sweating. That was where she had been for the past hour and still nothing could dislodge her mind from whatever force held her. Not even the upcoming battled

"He's coming?" whispered Neville in a frightened tone from behind Harry.

"Voldemort," confirmed the dark-haired wizard. "And his Death Eaters."

"Along with whatever army he has managed to gather," said Mika as he came up beside Harry. He rubbed his hands over his arms and growled, "Damn, I'm getting chills!"

Harry's brow wrinkled about his scar and he hissed, "He's getting closer."

"Yeah," said Mika. "I sort of feel…a pull…in that direction. But I don't want to go. And – surprisingly – neither does the wolf."

Harry gave him a searching look but Mika's eyes were staring off into the distance. He knew that the human and the wolf parts of the boy – no, _young man_ – standing beside him often did not get along. But apparently the wolf didn't even want a part in the Dark Lord's schemes.

"My scar's burning," whispered Harry, barely noting Ginny and Hermione as they joined them. "And I…I can _feel_ him. He's proud. He thinks he's won."

"Does he really?" sneered Draco as he came up on Harry's other side.

Harry's thin lips pulled back from his teeth in a feral grin and his eyes glittered menacingly.

"He's counting the eggs in the chicken house before they've even been laid."

"Well, don't you miscount yours," said Hermione sternly.

"I won't, Mione," swore Harry. "Where's Ron?"

"Downstairs in the Hall showing the professors our attack plans," replied Ginny. "I bet the twin's will never taunt him about his chess-playing again after this."

"If we make it out of this," said Neville softly.

"We will," said Draco. "We've got our mighty Elven warrior here to defend us."

"Don't rely on one person to turn a pitched battle, Draco," said Harry. "That was the first rule I learned from the War Masters."

"What was the second?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Never outmarch your baggage."

"Oh."

They all fell silent for a moment until Niamh whimpered and twitched. Harry turned towards her and knelt down, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

Her head arched towards him and she hissed, "He comes. He comes and many will fall. So many…" She broke into sobs then and Harry drew back, then stopped. Instead he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead before he rose to his feet. He turned towards Draco and sheathed the long sword he held in his hand. After that, he began to untie the thongs that held it to his belt.

Hermione frowned and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What needs to be done," replied Harry. He turned, sword in hand, and held it out towards Draco. "I trust you know how to use this."

"Please," said Draco. "I learned from the best."

"Good. I'm giving you one job, Draco. Protect Ni."

"And keep out of the battle?"

Harry frowned and repeated, "Protect Ni."

Draco looked at the sheathed sword he held then up at Harry. Curiosity burned in his gray eyes.

"Why me, Harry?"

"Blatantly, you're the only one I trust for the job."

"She won't like it too much."

"I could care less. I want her safe and you're the person for the job."

"Alright, sir Elf. I'll protect her."

Harry scowled and turned away from the blonde to look across the grounds. "Don't call me that," he grumbled.

"What? Sir Elf?"

"I'm not an Elf."

"Your not a full-blooded wizard, either."

"I don't know what I am," sighed Harry. "But I do know that if you don't protect her, I'll come back from the dead or seek you in the afterlife and haunt you for the rest of your days."

"I believe it. And I'll do my best."

Harry smirked and closed his eyes. His chin fell to his chest as he whispered, "In the words of a brave Elven warrior, don't do your best. Do your worst."

"Bloodshed and all?"

"Yep."

"Cheers then," said Draco, grinning as he tied the long sword onto his belt.

"Here they come!" shouted Neville. He leaned over the side of the parapet and pointed towards the edge of the woods. A line of darkly robed figure had appeared there and at their head strode a confident man with the eyes of a serpent.

"_Voldemort_," spat Harry, his eyes flooding black.

* * *

Dodge. Weave. Duck. Parry. THRUST! Turn. Parry. THRUST!

Harry jerked his scimitar out of the side of a Death Eater and reflected a hex back on another with its bloodied blade. He hurled a throwing dagger at the back of a Death Eater that was about to hex an unsuspecting Auror, causing the cloaked figure to crumple. The Auror – one of the many Rebecca and Tonks had managed to wrangle into their plans – shot a grin at the young wizard before he plunged back into battle.

Harry strode forward two feet then sensed something swooping down at his unprotected back. Spinning, he brought up the scimitar to block, both hands on the hilt…

The Elven blade shattered under the force of the sword that struck it but succeeded in deflecting it. Harry watched the shards of the gift Tylwys had given him fall to the grass then looked up into the eyes of his attacker.

"Well, well," said Voldemort, scarlet eyes burning. "So we meet at last on the field of battle, young Potter. Or should I say Snape?"

"Pick whichever you want," snarled Harry. "I'll answer to neither at your bidding!" He ripped his ancestors sword from its bindings on his back and the blade burst into argent green fire. The cat's eye in the hilt blinked and began to glow as though it sensed the battle being waged about it and wished to be used. The blade itself hummed and the sword _Ardwynhén_ sang out its lust for battle.

"You could be so much more if you joined me," purred Voldemort. "You could even have that pretty girl of yours without having to worry about her safety."

"You ought to know I'd never join you. Not after all you've done to me. And not after all you've done to my family!"

"Oh, why yes. Your wolfen friend. He _is_ your kin, is he not? As well is the young Malfoy. You stole _him_ from me. I thought I'd take something of yours in return but, alas, the white-haired brat resisted."

"Are we going to fight or talk?" snarled Harry, holding _Ardwynhén_ loosely in his hand as he dropped into a fighting stance.

Voldemort shook his head and tutted.

"Ah, the young. So eager to die."

"I'm not eager to die," growled Harry. "Just eager to kill you."

Voldemort grinned and said, "My, my, you'd make a fearsome Dark Wizard. Didn't the Gauntlet I sent you do the trick?"

Harry sneered and reached up with his free hand to roll up his right sleeve. The Elven runes that lay upon the flesh of his arm seemed to burn with a dark green light as they were revealed.

"Here's the trick the Gauntlet did. It nearly killed my friend. So I took it. Turns out that me doing that destroyed everything Dark about the Gauntlet." Harry grinned ferally and added, "And it's allied itself with me now. Your plan failed."

"This one will not," snarled Voldemort.

And without further warning, he attacked.

* * *

"Hmm, protect a man's lady love. Such a job only would be given to a Malfoy."

"Uh!"

Draco turned from where he stood looking down at the battle being waged below him and looked at Niamh. He had moved her over to sit near the door that led off the parapet and the gray tabby cat that she'd given Severus had appeared, curling up in her lap.

Mrs. Norris, to his surprise, had also appeared as well. The cat sat at Niamh's side, her red eyes glittering with something that he could not discern. Perhaps it was sympathy.

"O'Feir?" whispered Draco as he slowly approach her.

Niamh's head jerked back and forth and her right hand clenched in the gray tabby's fur. The cat – simply named Cat – looked up and blinked its yellow eyes.

"Mrow?"

Draco knelt down beside her and gently touched the dark-haired girl's shoulder.

"O'Feir?" he said again. Then he frowned and said, "Niamh?"

The dark-haired girl jerked and her head turned towards him. Her blue eyes, opaque and milky white now, stared blankly at him and made him draw back.

"It's happening," she whispered. "Its…its…no! _No!_ _HARRY!_"

Niamh jerked again and a shrill scream ripped itself from her throat. Her back arched and her body convulsed even as Draco tried to hold her down.

And from the battlefield below them, came a cry of agony.

* * *

_Fire!_ White-hot fire that pierced his chest!

Harry gasped and his fingers scrabbled at the grass around him. Grass that was slowly being stained with his own blood.

He'd fought Voldemort blow for blow, trick for trick, until Lucius Malfoy had appeared and hurled a curse at his unprotected back. Harry had fallen and Voldemort had picked up _Ardwynhén_, seemingly unmindful of the sword burning his hand.

As Harry lay on the ground, unarmed and twitching from Lucius' curse, Voldemort had struck him.

With his own sword.

Harry gasped for breath and lifted his head. _Ardwynhén's_ blade pierced his chest and pinned him securely to the ground. He could feel his heart laboring to keep him alive but it couldn't do it. His life was bleeding out onto the Hogwarts grass.

He was dying.

"Goodnight, sweet prince."

Harry sneered and coughed. He was aware of his own blood on his lips and he bared his teeth at Voldemort, who towered above him.

"Don't…quote…poetry…to…me," snarled Harry in a hoarse voice.

Voldemort just smirked and settled back to watch the Boy-Who-Lived die.

Harry coughed up more blood and his chest heaved as he fought to breath. Already he felt the cold chill of Death creeping up on him. It was funny how it felt just like a Dementor's touch…

_NO!_

_Jar…_ thought Harry weakly. _Tell Ni…I…tell her…_

Harry's eyes flew wide, green as emeralds and without a trace of the black of the Tethdaìr within them. His mouth gaped as his heart labored one last time. Then died…

_No!_ shouted Jardin, diving from the air and landing on the young man's chest. _It will not be this way! NO! _

Voldemort started towards the bird with murder in his eyes but a wall of fire stopped him. Jardin, his golden eyes reflecting the flames he'd summoned, turned towards his bond. He looked at the lifeless face and thought of Niamh.

Then he made his choice.

_Life for life, blood for blood, flesh for flesh, soul for soul. These I offer, I, Jardin, last of the Altair Ravens. My life for that of my lifebond, Harold Jamison Snape. This I give, freely and without remorse. So mote it be! _

Lightning flashed from a cloudless sky and struck. It hit the exact spot where Harry lay and a scream of intense agony seemed to fly in upon the wind. A wind, fierce and cold, blew unrelentingly across the battlefield for a few moments that stretched into minutes.

Then…it was all gone.

Voldemort looked up and saw the fire that had blocked his path gone. But beyond where it had been, Harry sat up slowly, wincingly. _Ardwynhén_ lay on the ground beside him with his own blood on it and next it laid the still form of a dark bird.

Jardin had given his life for that of the wizard he'd been bound to six years before.

Harry, confused beyond belief, stared at the battle still being waged around him. Then he saw Jardin's lifeless body and a gaping chasm of grief opened up in his soul.

"No," he whispered, reaching out towards the valiant bird's body. He searched his mind, vainly reaching for the connection, that line that had connected the raven to him. But he couldn't find it. Only darkness remained to taunt him.

Jardin was gone.

Harry let out a soft keening noise, brushing his fingers against Jardin's feathers. He then looked up and his face hardened as he saw Voldemort standing there glaring at him.

"You," spat Harry, rising unsteadily to his feet. "You…did this."

"The bird made his own choice," said Voldemort calmly. "Not much good it did. You can't fight me anymore."

As though to prove this point, he strode forward and shoved Harry backwards. His hand touched the place where _Ardwynhén_ had pierced the young man's chest and forced him to cry out. Harry fell to the ground, one hand clapping down over the jagged scar that lay just above his heart. Jardin's sacrifice had healed him but only to the point where he was just alive.

In his current state, he couldn't have fought the weakest wizard and won.

Voldemort smirked and picked up _Ardwynhén_, slowly moving towards the unmoving Harry.

"Helpless again. And this time there is no one to save you!"

_Ardwynhén_ lifted high and Harry stared defiantly up into the face of Death. He watched the glittering blade as it fell…

…and was intercepted.

A dark shape had thrown itself it front of the descending blade and _Ardwynhén_ was now buried in its chest. Voldemort's eyes widened in shock and he hissed, "_Fool!_"

Severus Snape, pain in his dark eyes but triumph on his lips, laughed and said, "Less a fool than I used to be." Then he collapsed at the feet of his son, who scrambled forward.

"Da!"

Harry ripped _Ardwynhén_ from his father's chest and tried to use the man's cloak to staunch the flow of blood. He cradled the man in his arms and shook with wild tremors.

"Da…"

Severus smiled up at his son then coughed, bringing up blood. He slowly reached up and patted the young man's pale cheek.

"You were a blessing…to a man who had nothing left…in the world," gasped Severus. "I…I am proud…to…have called you…son."

Harry's eyes prickled and he felt the cold trickle of tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Dad…"

"I…love you," mumbled Severus, his hand falling to his side. "Remember that…"

The dark clad chest heaved then fell still and Harry sobbed, "_Dad!_" He clutched the man in his arms close and cried into the dark hair.

In the Great Hall of Hogwarts, Dumbledore looked up as the green hourglass that had marked the points for Slytherin House shattered, sending younger students scattering from where they'd huddled beneath it. The green sand fell to the floor in a glittering cascade and he bowed his head, knowing what had happened.

Further away upon the Elven plane, Sheen Ardwith ran through her castle. She burst into the library and fell to her knees in front of the wall that marked the line of the Elven Royalty. Sobbing, she collapsed against the wall and the name that had faded away. From the doorway, her lover Amadeus bowed his head and shed his own tears.

And on the Hogwarts grounds, Severus Snape – spy, Auror, Death Eater, and father – lay dead within his son's arms.

**Author's Note**

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!


	26. Suffer the Losses, Count the Victories

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 181 –** **Suffer the Losses, Count the Victories**

"No!" shouted Niamh from the parapet. "No, no, _no!_"

Draco struggled to hold her down as she fought against him.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, flailing blindly at him. "Professor Snape! _Professor!_"

Draco's heart sank as he heard those words and the crying coming from the field.

"He's dead," he whispered to the girl struggling beneath him. "He's dead."

"No," gasped Niamh. She began to sob uncontrollably and whimpered, clutching at him now instead of trying to push him away. Draco pulled her close and tried his best to comfort her.

The two cats' that still lingered nearby moved forward, their eyes glittering. Cat jumped up into Niamh's lap and purred loudly while Mrs. Norris curled up against the girl's leg, offering mute comfort.

Draco turned his head and looked out over the parapet, listening to the battle that still waged below them.

* * *

Voldemort looked coldly at Harry, who was rocking slowly back and forth, his father clutched close.

"Time to be rid of you both," he growled, lifting _Ardwynhén_ again.

Harry's head lifted and Voldemort stilled at the rage that burned in eyes that were flooded black. A sneer twisted the young man's lips and he slowly rose to his feet, laying his now dead father down at his feet. He stepped forward, a slow, calculated step, and a growl rumbled up from deep in his chest.

"You will never take the life of another soul," growled Harry. "Not now, not ever."

"And who will stop me?" asked Voldemort.

"Me."

Voldemort laughed and Harry sneered. The dark-haired young man charged at the older wizard and made a wild leap into the air. His right arm cocked back and he punched the darkest wizard the world had ever known.

And sent him sprawling.

Red eyes filled with surprise and anger, Voldemort heaved himself back to his feet. _Ardwynhén _lay forgotten on the ground between the two wizards.

"So," said Voldemort, "you dare strike me?"

"That and so much more," sneered Harry.

"Shall we fight like wizards? Or filthy Muggle's?"

"Let's go out on a limb and fight like Muggle's. After all…what more are two _Halfbloods_ worth?"

Voldemort sneered and growled, "You _dare_…"

"I _dare_," shot Harry. "Come on, Riddle! _Fight me!_"

Voldemort snarled and lunged at Harry but the younger wizard spun agilely out of the way. He put all his weight on one foot and lashed out with the other, striking Voldemort in the back. The Dark Lord went sprawling again.

"You little…"

"Pisses you off, doesn't it?" hissed Harry. "That a mere _boy_ has beaten you more times than anyone else. Makes your blood boil. Makes you want to kill me, right?"

"_Yesss_," hissed Voldemort, scarlet eyes narrowing.

Harry smirked and made a forwarding motion with his left hand. He dropped back into a fighting crouch, still smirking.

"Come kill me then. If you can."

"_Impudent boy!_" roared Voldemort, lunging at him again. He swung a fist but Harry ducked beneath it and came up, his back against the Dark wizard's chest. Flinging his head back, he heard the Dark Lord's jaw break then a rib as he spun and slammed his palm against the thin chest.

Voldemort stumbled back, wheezing. He glared at Harry, who stood defiantly before him, chin lifted and eyes flashing.

"I'll kill you yet," he snarled, drawing his wand from within the folds of his robes.

"Oh," said Harry, seeing the wand, "and here I thought you were a honorable wizard. Wait, no your not…"

"_CRUCIO!_"

"_Speculum!_" shouted Harry, whipping his wand from its holster. A blue half-shield formed in front of him and sent the Cruciatus Curse rebounding back towards Voldemort. The older wizard dodged it and it instead hit the back of a Death Eater, who went down in convulsions.

"_Crucio!_" shouted Voldemort again. This time Harry didn't dodge. He instead sent a curse of his own making slinging towards the Dark wizard.

"_Decollo!_"

Harry went down a moment later, writhing in pain. But his curse flew true. A spinning, golden light went careening towards Voldemort and struck him a glancing blow in the neck as he tried to dodge it. Blood flew and the wizard clapped his hand to his neck.

"_Imperio!_"

"Fuck you!" shot Harry, stumbling unsteadily to his feet. He snarled and charged blindly, the pain of the Cruciatus Curse still rampaging through his body. There was a wisp of movement from his left and he spun, swinging wildly with his fists. He struck something soft and clung there, kicking and shouting.

"Get off!" shouted Voldemort.

"_Comburo!_" bellowed Harry, slamming his wand against the Dark Lord's side. As fire rippled from the end of his wand, he managed to call upon his own power over the element. He forced all his pain, anger, and grief into one hard ball and sent it rushing out his left hand in a blaze that enveloped the Dark wizard.

Voldemort screamed and Harry stumbled back, feeling his skin burned in places. The Cruciatus Curse still caused him to twitch in pain but now he was in so much more, it didn't affect him much. Turning, he blindly crawled away from the burning figure that Voldemort had become. He couldn't open his eyes now as his eyelids were burned, singed by the fire he'd called.

He kept crawling until his hands touched a boot and then a pants leg. Scrambling further up, his hand found the still, cold planes of his father's face and he sobbed softly.

Then he turned towards the spot where he could hear Voldemort screaming and lifted his right arm, the one that the Gauntlet had been born upon and that it itself had healed. His wand had been lost somewhere and he prayed that he had enough energy left within him to get off the wandless spell he was planning. He had the anger…it was the power he needed.

"_Diripio._"

Voldemort's screams intensified as the curse ripped into him, tearing skin from his already burnt body.

"_Eviscero._"

The Dark Lord screamed again as his stomach was ripped open. His blood pooled on the ground around him, turning the blackened grass red.

"_Iuguolo._"

More blood spilled as Voldemort's throat was cut by an unseen force.

"_Yyet Des acht di urdish bah, di durash aith xarra, caran iph turree gath. Desais radhan bourda di yyet pa loch, yyet doth vinteth maschta dame. Jip gree quera radhan olvik aith gree sessais radhan ishpah!"_

The spell Harry had shouted in Elven swirled, spun, gathered force – then ripped its way across the battlefield. It tore through every combatant, ripping pieces from some and nothing from others. In a flurry, it shored through Hogwarts, which glowed as though its stones were illuminated from within.

The spell ripped through Niamh on the parapet, who screamed and arched back in Draco's arms as the Dark runes of the Gauntlet appeared on her right arm then vanished as though they had been sanded away.

When the spell turned back towards the grounds, it clove straight through Etienne, who was trying to get to his half-brother and nephew. The blonde wizard staggered then fell as he was sapped of all his strength. From him, the spell shot across the grounds and enveloped Severus' dead body and then Harry's living.

Harry pointed his finger towards the place where he could hear Voldemort's screams coming from…and released the spell. He screamed as it ripped its way down his arm in all its force – all of the Elven magic it had gathered meshed together into one gigantic spell.

The spell struck Voldemort full on and bowled him over, surrounding him in a cloud of glowing gold light. Those nearby cringed away and covered their eyes as the glow intensified – and then vanished.

All that remained where Voldemort had stood and burned and bled was a pile of smoking robes and a scarlet phoenix feather.

Harry smiled wanly then collapsed atop his father's lifeless body.

* * *

"I think he may be waking up."

"Harry? Harry, please wake up."

"Open your eyes, mate. C'mon…"

"Harry? Harry?"

"Please don't leave me alone, Harry…"

Dark eyelashes fluttered and emerald eyes blinked open.

"Never," croaked Harry hoarsely, peering at Niamh's tear-streaked face. "Never again…"

"Harry," breathed the dark-haired girl. "You scared me so badly…"

"You scared all of us," piped Mika. "I was just a few feet away when Voldemort put that sword through your chest. My heart nearly stopped then and there."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

The white-haired werewolf turned to glare at Ron and snarled, "Slightly hard to do anything when you're grappling with an irate Lucius Malfoy. Speaking of him…he's dead. Sorry about that by the way, Malfoy."

"Its…alright. He was never much of a father anyway."

Draco suddenly turned towards Harry, his gray eyes dull.

"Sorry about your father, Harry."

A lump welled up in Harry's throat and he felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. Niamh, tears in her own eyes, leaned over and brushed them away.

"What happened…after?" asked Harry. "Where's…?"

"The body?"

Harry just nodded.

"Buried. About two months ago."

"You've been comatose for nearly five months, mate," said Ron softly.

Harry blinked and stared at the plaster ceiling far above him in shock.

"Five…months? Coma?"

Niamh nodded and said, "It wasn't like the other one. Wasn't really a coma at all, I don't think. I think…I think your body just couldn't take it anymore."

"So it took a long break," said Ginny.

Harry slowly nodded then looked around at all of them.

"Where's Mione?"

"She stormed out onto the field halfway during the fight," said Draco softly. "Madam Pomfrey doesn't know if she's going to make it…"

"What happened?"

"Seven Cruciatus'. And a curse that completely mangled her left leg."

"Slytherin's Serpent," breathed Harry. "Mione…"

"Is he awake?" said a new voice suddenly.

Five heads and one pair of eyes turned towards the owner of the voice. Etienne stood there in the doorway, his eyes shadowed from lack of sleep and his blonde hair unkempt. His dark eyes were focused solely on the bed-ridden body of his half-nephew.

"Harry…" he began then stopped, frowning.

"We'll leave," said Ginny softly, gently pulling Mika and Ron away from Harry's bed. Draco nodded and followed them, leaving only Niamh.

"I'll come back later," whispered the dark-haired girl. She gently kissed Harry's cheek then slipped past Etienne as he stepped into the room – which was the same that Niamh had spent so many weeks in when the Gauntlet had taken her.

"Hi," said Harry softly, trying to smile at his half-uncle. It must have looked bad because the man grimaced in response.

"Hello, Harry," he said softly. "I…I don't know what to say…"

Harry just looked at the older wizard, waiting.

Etienne sighed and shook himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe he's gone…" he finally said.

"Neither can I," whispered Harry.

Etienne looked up and said, "I'm sorry. I have no right…"

"You were his brother. You have all the right."

"No," said Etienne, "I don't have the right. I went back on an oath we made – to never believe anything I heard about him unless I knew it to be truth. But I did. I believed our father when he told me my own brother had murdered my mother."

"You couldn't have known," mumbled Harry.

"I should have. Now look what I've done… He probably died believing that I still hated him."

Harry shook his head and reached out to touch his uncle's hand, which sat on the edge of his bed.

"No," he said, "he didn't. He knew you hated him but he also knew that was only because you believed he killed your mother. And he knew that underneath you still loved him."

"He…he told you that?"

"Not in so many words. But…yeah."

There was a silence between the two for a long time before Etienne said, "I'm sorry…"

"I know," whispered Harry, closing his eyes. He made a little noise then continued, "Why'd this have to happen? Why didn't he just let me die?"

Etienne gave his nephew a sympathetic look and reached out to grasp one of the young man's hands.

"He loved you," he said in a fierce voice. "He loved you with all that he was worth. And he did what he did because he loved you."

"I want him back…"

"So do I, Harry. But…life doesn't work like that."

"I know," choked Harry, tears pooling in his eyes. "Da… Oh God…"

"Harry?" came Sirius' voice from beyond the door suddenly. It opened and the Animagus entered, blinking when he saw Etienne. "Daladier?"

"Hello, Black."

"You alright? Sorry…stupid question."

Etienne nodded slowly and looked at Harry, who was frowning at his godfather and cousin.

"Harry," said Sirius softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here…"

"Are you happy?"

Sirius blinked and looked dumbstruck at the question.

"What?"

"Are you happy?" repeated Harry. "Now that my father is dead?"

"Harry, how can you ask me…"

"Answer the question!"

Sirius took a step back, eyes wide, then stopped. His shoulders drooped and he slumped bonelessly into a chair.

"No, I'm not happy," he whispered. "You were right. Our feud was stupid. It was never his fault that my family was killed. That…that was just something the Death Eater's did to show that it wasn't me who was the betrayer. But the Ministry didn't listen. They didn't get it. They just thought it was them getting revenge for my failure."

He choked and shook his head.

"Now I've lost another person… Another member of my family lost to that madman."

"You've still got me," whispered Harry. "And Uncle Eti."

Etienne's head jerked up, eyes wide at the nickname he'd been given years ago by his half-brother.

"Harry…"

"You're my uncle," said the young man. "And a far better one than my other one. You deserve the title."

Etienne's pale cheeks flushed lightly and he ducked his head.

"I'll try my best to earn it."__

"Gentlemen," said Madam Pomfrey suddenly from the doorway. "I'd like you to leave Mister Snape alone now."

"Yes, ma'am," said Sirius, rising from his seat. "Oh, and I'll have you know that I've been a free man for three months, Harry. We caught Wormtail."

"That's good," said Harry, suddenly feeling very tired. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Course, kid. Get some sleep first and get well again."

"Yeah. Uncle Eti?"

"Hmm?" said Etienne, turning towards the dark-haired teen.

"Second torch sconce to the left of the Potions classroom door. Third brick down. Sirius'll know the password."

Etienne blinked then nodded slowly. As he turned to leave, Harry added, "I believe there's still Firewhiskey in the cabinet with the stained-glass doors. Da…Da said once that it was best for grieving."

"I'll remember that," said Etienne before Madam Pomfrey bustled him out of the room.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes but opened them again when he saw his father's lifeless face in his mind's eye. Tears pooled again and made silver tracks down his pale cheeks.

"Da," he breathed to the empty room.

* * *

"Congratulations, Hogwarts class of 1998!"

"Free at last!" crowed Ron as Hermione squealed gleefully. The bushy-haired girl had recovered rather well from the Cruciatus Curse overdose she'd gotten. There were times that she lost what she'd been saying or forgot a moment but beyond that she was fine. At least her mind was. Her left leg hadn't recovered as well as the rest of her had and she limped because of it.

But that didn't stop her from running out of the Gryffindor class and straight into the green of the Slytherin to hug Draco senseless.

Harry just smiled and leaned his head against Niamh's. The two of them moved slowly away from everyone else, their green and silver graduating robes flapping against their ankles. It was actually the beginning of the next school year but since so many had been injured during the battle, their graduation ceremony had been postponed until every student could be there. By some miracle only those students that had been expelled were absent from the class of '98.

"Its over," said Niamh softly.

"Yeah…I wish he could have seen it."

Niamh looked up at him then wrapped her arms tightly about him in a warm hug.

"So do I. He treated me like his own."

"I know…"

"I miss him. And I never saw it coming." She shook her head and looked up at him. "Not even in the state I was in did I see it coming."

Harry shrugged and said, "Maybe it wasn't meant to happen. Maybe…maybe I was meant to die on that field."

"But you _didn't_."

"He _did_. My father's gone, Ni. Is it right that he be taken away from me when I only knew him for so short a time? Like Cedric? And Tyls? And my mother and James?"

"What _is_ right?" asked Niamh. "What truly is right in the world? Who makes the line between what is right and wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe there _is_ no right. Maybe things just…_happen._"

"That's like saying there's no good and evil," said Harry.

"There isn't. Only shades of gray. No _mortal_ can ever be truly good or truly evil. _The Gauntlet_ was evil. Voldemort was just human. A monster but not evil."

"You have a good point there."

"I always have good points," said Niamh with a smile.

They walked for a few moments in silence before Harry said, "I want to ask you a question."

"Okay."

"Would you…I mean, would you like…"

Niamh stopped and looked up at him curiously.

"Harry…"

"Would you like to come and live with me in the cottage? Uncle Eti and Sirius will be there too, so it won't be just us. We're going to try to rebuild the manor on the estate and…"

Harry was cut off as Niamh flung her arms about his neck and kissed him fit to suffocate him. When she did finally pull back, she grinned at him and said, "I'd love to."

"Good," said Harry. "'Cause if that was a 'no', I was going to be very disappointed."

"Prat," whispered Niamh.

"Wench," shot Harry back, hugging her close. He then smiled and added, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Harry? Harry, where are you?"

"That's Ron," said Harry, looking up. "I wonder what he wants…"

"You," replied Niamh.

"Oh, but I belong to you, my dear lady."

"I know. But I suppose I could give up claim on my sweet lord for a few moments."

Harry kissed her softly and hissed, "Not a chance. C'mon, let's go see what he's after."

The two of them, arms about each other, walked back towards the festivities where their friends waited.

**Translations**

_Yyet Des acht di urdish bah, di durash aith xarra, caran iph turree gath. Desais radhan bourda di yyet pa loch, yyet doth vinteth maschta dame. Jip gree quera radhan olvik aith gree sessais radhan ishpah!_ – You I bind to mortal vein, to flesh and blood, your soul without gain. Death be bound to you at once, you who scorned your rightful name. Let the riddle be solved and the wizard be bound!

_Diripio_ – To Tear to Pieces

_Eviscero_ – To Disembowel

_Iuguolo_ – To Cut the Throat

_Comburo_ – To Burn Up

_Decollo_ – To Behead

**Author's Note**

_Sob_ Only the epilogue left now! And then the four-part sequel – which'll take a bit more than these last two chaps to rewrite.


	27. An Ending of Some Things and the Beginni...

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Epilogue – An Ending of Some Things and the Beginning of Others**

"There. Finished at long last."

On a desk in a dark room lit only by a small lamp, a book closed. A man's hand lay on the plain brown cover for a moment before it was moved away.

A heavy sigh echoed upon the air as a quill was shaken to dry the ink clinging to its tip and placed in the claws of the pewter dragon that held the inkpot in the curl of its tail. There was a creak as a chair was leaned back.

Slowly, the door opened, sending a shaft of light into that semi-lit room. A woman with a three-year-old boy asleep in her arms appeared in the doorway.

"Is it done?"

"Yes," came the reply to her question. "Its finally finished."

The woman smiled and stepped into the room, crossing over to the tall figure that slouched in the desk chair. She leaned over the chair back and laid her hand on a broad shoulder as she bent to press a kiss into ebony hair.

"I have never heard more happy news. Will you come to bed now?"

"Yes…yes, I will. Just one more thing…"

The man leaned across the desk and took up the quill again, dipping its tip into the inkpot. He then opened the book to its first page and wrote something by the light of the suddenly failing lamp. Blowing the new ink dry, he returned the quill to the grasp of the pewter dragon.

The woman leaned over to read what had been written, the child stirring in her arms.

"That's a lovely postscript."

"Mmm," grunted the man, rising from the chair and turning off the lamp. He turned the woman around and led her out, saying, "We're finished now, love."

"Not yet, dear heart."

"Hmm?"

"We have someone to put to bed."

The man smiled at the woman he held in his arms and the child she held in hers.

"Indeed we do. Indeed we do…"

Their voices faded away as they walked further into the house, leaving the door to the room where the man had been writing open. The light shining through the door fell upon the still open book.

The first page read as follows:

_Our Story: A Tale of Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_By_

_Harry and Niamh Snape_

_With additions by_

_Mika and Virginia Davids, Neville and Amanda Longbottom, Draco and Hermione Malfoy, Mischa Moody, Ronald Weasley, and Thomas Ymber_

And below the title ran a heart-felt dedication:

_To my father Severus Snape, my parents Lily and James Potter, my surrogate parents Evan Sykes and Lyla Phar, my dear friends Tyls and Cedric Diggory, and my lost half Jardin. Rest easy and know that I shall never forget any of you as long as I live. Thank you for all you gave me._

_Your loving son, friend, and other half,_

_Harold Jamison Snape_

In the rebuilt manor on the Ashdeir Fierion estate, Harry Snape tucked his son into his bed then went to his own and the arms of his wife Niamh.

**_FIN_**  
  
**Author's Notes**

It's finished. It's actually _finished._ I almost can't believe it. Two years and some odd months of writing and suddenly the fic I've worked so long on is _done_.

687 pages.

359,748 words.

2,011,295 characters (including spaces).

183 chapters including the prologue and epilogue.

I shall probably never write a fic as long as this ever again. Even in its current state, with its plot holes and bits of shoddy grammar, it's the best piece of fanfiction I've got. And it shall probably forever hold that title.

Many thanks to you readers, who enlivened me with your reviews and kept me writing. This fic wouldn't be what it is without the support of you guys – and you spreading the word of it. If I could, I'd hug each and every one of you guys senseless.

I hope all of you stick around to read the four-part sequel I have planned and the various short stories I have to finish. As well as the AU NM fic I'm working on. Yeah, if you haven't heard, I'm writing an Alternate Universe fic of the NM Universe. Isn't it wild? :D

So, I hope you guys enjoyed this trip as much as I have and that you enjoy anything else that comes springing from my keyboard. I love writing and would keep churning out stories no matter what but you guys, you readers and reviewers, you help me churn them out a little faster.

**Atra:** Only because you don't want them breathing down your neck.

Atra! I'm trying to be sentimental here!

**Atra:** So?

Ye gods. Anyway…as long as you guys keep reviewing whatever I've got, I'll keep writing. Through rain, sleet, sun, or snow with short braking periods for that accursed thing known as Writer's Block.

So. Its farewell to NM and all the gang. At least for a little while.

_Hugs everyone who's reviewed then goes off to have a good cry._


End file.
